Quand le passé te rattrape
by guepard54
Summary: Alex vivait une vie paisible en Californie, lorsqu'un drame s'abat à nouveau sur lui. Tout est à reconstruire. Le NCIS pourra-t-il aider le jeune espion dans cette entreprise ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Quand le passé te rattrape**_

 **Voici une nouvelle idée de Fanfiction, qui se passe après Le réveil de Scorpia, six mois après qu'Alex soit parti vivre en Californie chez les Pleasure.**

 **Crossover avec NCIS**

 **Résumé : Alex vivait une vie paisible en Californie, lorsqu'un drame s'abat à nouveau sur lui. Tout est à reconstruire. Qui pourra aider le jeune espion traumatisé ?**

AR/NCIS

Chapitre 1 : Seul

Il était dix-neuf heures ce soir-là lorsqu'Alex Rider regagna le quartier de Paradise Land, au centre de Washington. A maintenant quinze ans et demi, cela faisait six mois qu'Alex était arrivé en Amérique, pour venir vivre avec la famille Pleasure, après la mort tragique de sa meilleure amie et tutrice, Jack Starbright.

Jack était morte au Caire, dans l'explosion d'une voiture. Elle avait en effet tenu à accompagner Alex, lors de sa dernière mission en Egypte.

Car peu de gens le savaient mais Alex était loin d'être un adolescent ordinaire. Après avoir perdu ses parents étant bébé, à quatorze ans, il avait alors perdu son oncle, Ian Rider et découvert que celui-ci était en fait un espion au service du MI6, les services secrets britanniques. L'employeur de Ian avait alors obligé l'adolescent à suivre les traces de son oncle à neuf reprises, dans des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et souvent au moyen d'un chantage impliquant Jack et ses problèmes de visa.

Bien qu'espion malgré lui, Alex avait le gène de l'espionnage dans le sang (par son oncle, mais également par son père, comme il l'avait appris lors de sa cinquième mission). Il en était toujours ressorti vivant et chacune de ses missions avait été un succès. Cependant, au cours de la dernière, qui avait vu son troisième affrontement avec la tristement célèbre organisation criminelle Scorpia, Jack avait payé le prix fort.

Pour Alex, cette dernière victoire lui avait laissé un goût plus qu'amer, même si de son côté le MI6 avait été très heureux du démantèlement de la sinistre organisation. Alan Blunt et Tulipe Jones lui avaient même annoncé l'arrestation de certains de ses membres, mais pour tout dire le jeune homme s'en moquait éperdument.

Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie et la seule personne qui comprenait ce que c'était réellement de jouer les espions. Car Alex ne doutait pas du fait qu'aucun de ses camarades de classe, anciens ou actuels d'ailleurs, n'aurait compris l'horreur du monde de l'espionnage, ne pensant qu'à comparer leurs illusions à ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les films de James Bond. Bien loin de la réalité, en effet.

Les Pleasure, qui avaient pourtant eux aussi été deux fois la cible de criminels, ne pouvaient pas non plus comprendre complètement les cauchemars et les angoisses de l'adolescent, que de nombreux souvenirs macabres hantaient : la baignade avec la méduse de Sayle, le suicide de Sarov, l'épisode des crocodiles au Kenya et bien d'autres encore. Mais le pire de tout, Julius Grief qui appuyait sur le bouton rouge, signant par ce geste la condamnation à mort de Jack.

Après sa mort, le MI6 avait compris qu'Alex était détruit et avait confié sa tutelle à la famille Pleasure, avec qui il s'était véritablement lié au cours de certaines missions. Ils l'avaient emmené chez eux, en Californie, afin que le jeune homme traumatisé commence une nouvelle vie, loin de l'univers sombre du MI6.

A présent, Alex se rendait chaque jour, comme le garçon ordinaire qu'il avait toujours voulu être, au Californian Public High-School avec Sabina, situé à une demi-heure de leur maison. Deux fois par semaine, après les cours, Alex s'entrainait au tennis et à l'équitation. Ce dernier sport avait été choisi par Sabina, qui avait une passion pour les chevaux. Alex la suivait, tant bien que mal, mais avait plus de succès au tennis où il était déjà classé 15A.

Alex Rider avait des cheveux blond cendré, un corps à la fois élancé et musclé et des yeux bruns et graves. A l'école, nombreuses étaient les filles attirées par lui au début, mais Sabina les avait vite dissuadées de s'approcher trop près de son frère adoptif, pour que celui-ci soit un peu tranquille, après tous les évènements traumatisants qu'il avait vécu.

Et peu à peu, le jeune homme avait repris goût à une vie normale, sans coups de feu ni effusions de sang. Liz et Edward étaient des tuteurs formidables et avaient tout fait pour qu'Alex se sente comme un membre de leur famille à part entière. Ensemble, ils ne parlaient jamais de son ancienne vie, mais Alex savait qu'il s'agissait plus de compassion que d'indifférence.

Alex prit le dernier tournant, atterrissant ainsi au cœur de Paradise Land, le quartier résidentiel de Washington D.C. où les Pleasure avaient décidé de partir en vacances. La dite ville était immense et, bien que le climat fut loin de celui de San Francisco, ils profitaient en famille de ces vacances bien méritées.

Alex arriva devant la résidence qu'ils avaient louée pour l'occasion et franchit le portique. Taïsen, le jeune labrador couleur chocolat de la famille ne vint pas l'accueillir immédiatement comme à son habitude mais l'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas. Il arrivait encore que le chiot, très joueur, se cache après avoir volé pour la détruire, une chaussure qu'un imprudent aurait laissée à sa portée.

Alex fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Chaque membre de la famille avait son propre trousseau (même sur un lieu de vacances) et, chaque fois que l'un d'eux entrait, il refermait aussitôt la porte à clé derrière lui. On n'était jamais trop prudent et les différents attentats dont avaient été victimes les Pleasure, ajoutés aux expériences d'Alex, démontraient que ce qui, pour la plupart des gens constituait de la paranoïa, n'était en vérité que des mesures de précaution élémentaires.

Alex fit un pas à l'intérieur puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il se figea aussitôt, en alerte. Un silence inhabituel régnait, alors que les voitures respectives de Liz et Edward étaient bien garées dans l'allée, signalant ainsi leur présence, habituelle à cette heure de la journée. Pour Sabina, il était moins sûr mais sa sœur avait horreur de rester seule dehors très tard et qui plus est dans une ville qu'elle connaissait mal.

Un autre détail le mettait mal à l'aise : une odeur caractéristique sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom à ce moment précis mais qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir sentie de nombreuses fois.

Et finalement, il la reconnut. Des traces d'un rouge carmin, de la forme d'une patte de chien, recouvraient le carrelage et menèrent l'adolescent jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, sous le bar, Alex découvrit Taïsen, agonisant d'une blessure par balle en pleine gorge. De près, l'odeur était atroce. Le jeune chien gisait sur le flanc, gémissant doucement. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, à en juger par le flot de liquide poisseux s'écoulant sur le carrelage crème. Alex s'accroupit près de lui et entreprit de lui caresser doucement la tête, se faisant lécher les mains au passage. L'instant d'après, il avait abrégé les souffrances de l'animal d'un coup sec et précis.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans les yeux d'Alex. L'adolescent ne parvenait plus à pleurer depuis cette nuit fatidique dans le désert égyptien. En revanche, tout son corps trembla et il ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider à côté du cadavre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea comme un robot vers le salon de la résidence.

Edward Pleasure était assis sur le canapé et l'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, n'eut été le petit trou rouge circulaire au milieu du front. Un symbol noir en forme de scorpion était visible à côté du corps encore chaud. L'assassin pouvait encore être dans la maison.

Après avoir passé au peigne fin le rez-de-chaussée, Alex monta les escaliers en silence.

Liz Pleasure n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir de sa baignoire. Son sang coulait par trois trous (deux dans la poitrine et un dans la tête) et avait complètement coloré l'eau du bain. La main droite pendait mollement par-dessus bord, clairement sans vie. Tout comme les yeux d'Alex, vides et froids, depuis quelques minutes, quand il s'était rendu compte que sa vie volait à nouveau en éclat.

Toujours tel un automate, il se rendit dans la chambre de Sabina et trouva celle-ci allongée sur le sol, son bras droit formant un angle bizarre. La jeune fille avait du essayer de se défendre mais son agresseur, trop fort pour elle, l'avait violemment rejetée à terre. La précision et la promiscuité avait permis au tireur de viser droit dans la jugulaire, sans se rater. Au moins, sa sœur était morte instantanément, sans même rien sentir.

Mais cela était loin de suffire pour consoler Alex. Le jeune homme ressortit et entra dans la pièce voisine, sa propre chambre, et s'accroupit près de son lit. Il souleva la trappe qui se trouvait sous celui-ci et en sortit une boîte métallique. A l'intérieur était rangé un Smith & Wesson tout neuf avec quelques chargeurs de rechange. L'arme pouvait tirer huit coups d'affilée.

Alex l'avait achetée il y avait presque six mois, sous une fausse identité. Il n'aimait guère les armes à feu, mais là encore il s'agissait d'une précaution tout à fait compréhensible vu ses antécédents.

Il soupesa l'arme, avant de sortir de chambre. Il passa sans un regard devant la porte de la chambre parentale pour se diriger vers la pièce sans fenêtre que le journaliste utilisait comme bureau. Sous la porte, une douce lumière filtrait. Cela n'étonna guère le garçon. Après tout, les cadavres encore chauds prouvaient que le tueur venait d'effectuer sa besogne et Monsieur Pleasure était lui-même un journaliste important, conservant des documents sur des affaires sensibles. De ce fait, Scorpia pouvait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups : se venger d'Alex et récupérer des documents intéressants.

Le garçon posa lentement sa main gauche sur la poignée de porte, l'autre main tenant fermement le pistolet, l'index prêt à presser la détente. Il actionna rapidement la clenche et ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, avant de pénétrer d'un pas souple dans la pièce.

L'homme était encore là. Dos au jeune espion, il fouillait tranquillement dans un des tiroirs. Mais il s'agissait d'un professionnel et il avait perçu la présence d'Alex dès que ce dernier s'était approché du bureau fermé.

« Alex Rider. », fit l'assassin d'un ton assuré.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

N'attendant aucune réponse, le tueur enchaîna, impassible, en se tournant vers lui.

« Scorpia n'oublie jamais. Scorpia ne pardonne jamais. »

Les deux interlocuteurs restèrent un long et silencieux moment face à face, sans bouger un cil. Puis, Alex leva lentement la main qui tenait l'arme à feu devant lui sans trembler et la pointa sur l'homme. Celui-ci leva seulement un sourcil ironique. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser que le garçon pouvait constituer une menace sérieuse.

Alex hésita à peine avant de vider le chargeur du Smith & Wesson. L'homme de Scorpia n'eut pas même le temps de dégainer sa propre arme, avant de s'effondrer, le corps criblé de balles.

Alex resta un instant planté là, sans réaction, avant de retourner mécaniquement dans la chambre de Sabina. Il se mit alors à bercer le corps de la jeune fille, comme si cette dernière était simplement endormie.

Il ne bougea pas, même lorsque moins d'une heure plus tard, alertés par un voisin, des agents du gouvernement arrivèrent dans ce qui avait été la résidence de vacances de toute une famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Coopération**

Ce matin-là, à l'agence du NCIS, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue.

« Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et tout est parfait dans la vie parfaite d'Anthony Dinozzo. », chantonna ledit agent, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, les pieds négligemment posés sur le bureau.

« Et moi, je crois qu'ils annoncent de la pluie cet après-midi, Tony. », répliqua sa collègue, l'agent Ziva David.

« Il s'agit d'une expression de mon humeur, pas de la météo. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Tony ? », demanda à son tour l'agent Timothy McGee.

« Tu veux tout savoir, le Bleu ? »

« Moi, je sais Dinozzo : le plaisir que va te procurer notre nouvelle enquête. », intervint une nouvelle voix, plus grave et sérieuse. Leur chef, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, fit son apparition. « Un Marine a entendu plusieurs coups de feu, il y a une heure à peine, dans la maison d'à côté qui hébergeait une famille de vacanciers. Prenez vos affaires, la journée n'est pas encore terminée. », intima l'agent aux yeux bleu perçants à ses subordonnés.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous les trois pour le rattraper devant l'ascenseur. Celui-ci sonna avant de s'ouvrir, et, au lieu d'y rentrer, les quatre agents du NCIS durent se décaler pour laisser passer quelqu'un qu'ils voyaient un peu trop souvent à leur goût en ce moment.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène, Tobias ? », demanda d'ailleurs en soupirant leur patron.

Devant eux se trouvait Tobias Fornell, agent du FBI et ex-mari de la seconde ex-femme de Gibbs. L'homme avait sa tête des mauvais jours, signe que l'orage s'annonçait entre l'ex-Marine et lui.

« J'ai appris que l'on avait confié au NCIS l'enquête sur les coups de feu inconnus, Jethro. C'est une erreur. Le FBI reprend l'affaire tout de suite. », attaqua de front Fornell.

Mais Gibbs n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

« Tobias, nous avons été appelés. C'est trop tard. Il est absolument hors de question que nous abandonnions une enquête qui nous a été confiée. »

Le ton s'était durci et Dinozzo eut le bon sens d'intervenir avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

« Allons sur place tous ensemble, nous estimerons qui sont les plus aptes à résoudre cette affaire une fois que nous en saurons plus. »

L'agent cinéphile leva les mains en signe de paix. Fornell et Gibbs s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de soupirer et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Derrière Tony, Ziva et McGee échangèrent un sourire complice avant de lui emboîter le pas vers l'escalier. Le voyage en tête à tête ferait peut-être réfléchir les deux agents expérimentés.

AR/NCIS

Le voyage en voiture n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure mais cela avait suffit aux cinq fédéraux pour être secoués. Gibbs avait pris le volant et seule Ziva pouvait rivaliser avec ses méthodes de conduite.

« Ah çà, c'est pas pour votre conduite impeccable que mon ex-femme vous avait épousé, Jethro. », râla l'agent du FBI, en sortant du véhicule.

« Et pour quelle qualité vous a-t-elle épousé, Tobias ? »

Gibbs s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse, se dirigeant vers l'homme qui avait prévenu le NCIS. Tobias Fornell se tourna vers l'équipe de son ami, les interrogeant du regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules, avant que tous les quatre ne rejoignent l'ex-Marine.

« Je me suis réveillé et j'ai entendu huit coups de feu consécutifs, puis plus rien. Personne n'est rentré ni sorti, je pense. », était en train d'expliquer le témoin.

Les fédéraux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la maison concernée. Tout avait l'air tranquille. Mais ils le savaient tous pour en avoir déjà fait la malheureuse expérience, et ce à de nombreuses reprises, les apparences pouvaient parfois se révéler extrêmement trompeuses.

Gibbs fit signe à McGee d'inspecter le jardin et chargea Tony et Ziva de s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée de la villa. Sur l'insistance de Fornell, qui tenait à être présent, il conduisit ce dernier vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Les deux hommes montèrent les marches le plus silencieusement possible, leurs armes dégainées.

La première pièce était une salle de bains décorée avec goût. Mais le décor intéressait peu les deux enquêteurs. En effet, la baignoire était remplie d'un liquide qui, par sa couleur, était loin de faire penser à de l'eau. Au centre, une femme était allongée, morte. La couleur de l'eau provenait des trois trous rouges que l'on voyait dans sa poitrine et sa tête. Sa main inerte pendait par-dessus bord.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient de toute façon plus rien faire pour elle. Soudain, Gibbs se figea. Au sol, à peine visibles, se dessinaient des traces de chaussures qui n'auraient pu appartenir à un enfant, mais dont la pointure ne faisait pas tout fait pensé à celle d'un homme adulte.

Les traces sortaient de la salle de bains et menaient plus loin dans le couloir. Gibbs posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à son collègue avant de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée que les traces avaient visiblement ignorée et inspectèrent rapidement ce qui semblait être une chambre parentale vide. Ils la délaissèrent pour continuer plus loin. Les mêmes traces menaient à deux portes à la fois.

Gibbs prit la première et indiqua à l'agent du FBI de s'occuper de la deuxième. L'ex-Marine ouvrit la porte prudemment, arme au poing et prêt à tirer. Il pénétra dans une chambre d'adolescente. Des photos de soirées étaient accrochées au mur mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Gibbs à ce moment-là.

Au centre de la pièce, dos à lui, un homme blond était assis parterre, tenant un corps entre ses bras. A côté de l'homme gisait un Smith & Wesson abandonné.

Gibbs ne tenta pas d'écarter l'arme, encore trop à portée de l'inconnu. Il pointa cependant sa propre arme sur la nuque de celui-ci.

« Relevez-vous, les mains en l'air, sans geste brusque. », lui ordonna-t-il avec clarté.

L'homme ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et l'agent du NCIS répéta son ordre avec un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix.

Mais l'homme ne semblait toujours pas l'entendre et il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, comme en état de choc. Gibbs lui agrippa alors l'épaule, et, dans le même temps, tourna l'individu vers lui d'un mouvement souple.

Sur ses genoux, gisait le corps d'une adolescente brune d'environ quinze ans. L'inconnu serrait dans ses bras le haut du corps inerte.

Gardant son arme pointée, l'agent du NCIS utilisa la main qui tenait encore l'épaule pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du visage de l'homme. Puis il s'immobilisa, stupéfié par ce qu'il vit.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un homme adulte était en réalité un adolescent d'une quinze d'années lui aussi. Mais il lui semblait que les yeux bruns et graves auraient pu appartenir à un homme mûr, comme si le garçon avait grandi trop vite et vu trop de choses pour son jeune âge.

« Es-tu blessé quelque part ? » demanda l'agent fédéral.

Du sang couvrait les mains du jeune homme blond, mais il avait en réalité l'air de s'écouler du corps que ce dernier tenait dans ses bras.

A nouveau, l'inconnu ne sembla pas l'entendre, tandis qu'il continuait de bercer le cadavre, les yeux perdus dans le lointain et le corps secoué de spasmes.

Néanmoins, au moment où Gibbs voulut lui faire lâcher prise en tirant plus fort, l'adolescent, vif comme l'éclair, se releva d'un seul coup, agrippa fermement le Smith & Wesson et le pointa sur l'agent en un seul mouvement. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il protégeait encore le cadavre derrière son propre corps.

AR/NCIS

Sur les instructions de son ami, l'agent Fornell ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Il se retrouva dans un bureau, petit mais soigneusement rangé. La pièce était silencieuse mais en contournant le secrétaire, Tobias Fornell trouva ce pour quoi on les avait appelés. Derrière le meuble gisait le corps criblé de balles d'un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années. L'inconnu portait encore à sa ceinture sa propre arme, un Tokarev neuf millimètres muni d'un silencieux. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison noire et son accoutrement lui donnait plus l'air d'un malfrat que d'un vacancier. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient coupés en brosse et sa tenue générale lui donnait un air plus que sévère, voire même dangereux. Aucun papier d'identité sur lui, ni rien d'autre pouvant permettre de l'identifier. Tout ce que l'agent du FBI trouva dans ses poches, ce fut un insigne noir en forme de scorpion.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne dissimulait rien d'autre, Fornell sortit de la pièce et décida d'aller voir ce que Gibbs avait déniché de son côté.

Il avança précautionneusement jusque devant l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait son collègue. D'un coup d'œil discret, il aperçut ce dernier face à face avec un adolescent blond qui le menaçait d'un revolver. Les yeux bruns du gamin étaient vides et fixes, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment avec eux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas vu Fornell.

Celui-ci entra brusquement dans la chambre en pointant lui-même son arme de service sur le garçon.

« Mets les mains en l'air, lentement. »

Comme le blond n'obéissait pas, Fornell avança doucement vers lui. Puis, sur un signe discret de l'ex-Marine, les deux hommes s'élancèrent simultanément.

L'inconnu fut plus difficile à maîtriser qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Même s'il paraissait en état de choc, il semblait se battre en autopilote. Il était sûrement un expert dans le corps à corps, bien que cela soit plutôt surprenant pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Finalement, à deux contre un, ils parvinrent à le maîtriser et à lui faire lâcher son pistolet. Ils le plaquèrent au sol, sur le ventre, avant de lui menotter les mains derrière le dos. En se redressant, Tobias aperçut alors le cadavre de la jeune fille et posa à nouveau son regard sur les mains couvertes de sang de leur prisonnier avec un regard dur.

Ensuite, il ramassa le Smith et Wesson et ouvrit le chargeur d'un air concentré. Comme il s'en doutait, il trouva le chargeur vide mais parsemé de résidus de poudre qui prouvaient que l'arme avait servi récemment. Ainsi, elle avait servi à tuer l'homme dans le bureau et peut-être même que cet adolescent avait également tué les autres victimes.

L'agent du FBI regarda l'ex-Marine relever le garçon avant qu'ils ne redescendent à la rencontre des autres agents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premières interrogations**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Tony et Ziva les attendaient déjà au pied de l'escalier.

« Nous avons trouvé un corps au salon, patron. », fit Dinozzo en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à leur prisonnier. « Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années. Un seul tir, au front, net et précis. A mon avis, il s'agit d'un professionnel. Il n'y a aucune trace d'aucune sorte. », conclut le cinéphile.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu'elles échapperont à Abby, Dinozzo. Autre chose ? », questionna Gibbs.

Cette fois, ce fut l'Israélienne qui répondit.

« Dans la cuisine, un labrador avec une plaque d'identité est étendu mort. », précisa-t-elle. « Et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Une femme d'environ quarante ans, une adolescente et un homme d'une trentaine d'années. », répondit Tobias Fornell. « Tous tués par balles. Mais le dernier en a le corps criblé, on a sans doute vidé un chargeur entier sur lui. », ajouta-t-il en regardant en biais l'adolescent blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Malgré tout, celui-ci n'avait pas la tête baissée, au contraire. Ses yeux fixes regardaient droit devant lui sans voir, sans aucune réaction.

Les quatre fédéraux l'observèrent un moment, durant lequel Tony et Ziva prirent note des menottes aux poignets.

Dinozzo semblait presque gêné lorsqu'il s'adressa à son patron.

« On le ramène avec nous à l'agence, Gibbs ? »

L'homme en question hocha affirmativement la tête. Il prit lui-même le garçon par le bras et le mena jusqu'à la voiture.

« Dîtes à McGee de rester là pour veiller au bon rapatriement de tous les corps et indices. Ducky et Abby les examineront directement dans leurs labos. Et n'oublie pas le chien, Dinozzo. »

Celui-ci serra les dents au rappel tandis qu'à côté de lui, Ziva souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Ok, patron. », répondit Tony dans un profond soupir.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'agents fédéraux américains, les mains menottées. Après tout, il avait déjà rencontré ce genre de situation lorsqu'il espionnait encore pour le compte du MI6.

Non, ce qui le frappa soudainement, ce fut à la fois du soulagement et de la culpabilité. Du soulagement à l'idée d'être libéré de cette maison que la violence et la mort venaient de frapper et de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il s'était passé et le fait qu'il abandonnait Sabina et ses parents.

Il était maudit, il en était sûr. Il survivait à tous ses proches, jeunes ou vieux. Certains disaient qu'Alex Rider avait une chance du diable, mais pour le coup, il aurait cent fois préféré être malchanceux. D'abord ses parents, puis Ian, Jack, Sabina, Edward et Liz. On aurait pu même intégré à la liste Yassen et Ash. Qui serait le prochain ? Il en avait vraiment marre, il était épuisé. Il avait pensé pouvoir recommencer une toute nouvelle vie, ici en Amérique, mais au final son sombre passé le rattrapait toujours.

La voiture ralentit dans un crissement de pneus. L'agent aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux poivre et sel, assis à l'arrière à côté de lui, le fit sortir. Son collègue, un homme un peu dégarni, l'encadra de l'autre côté et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier général du NCIS, accompagnés par une jeune femme typée et un jeune homme brun.

Alex ne prêtait toujours pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et laissa les fédéraux le guider.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le NCIS avait permis au garçon couvert de sang de prendre une douche et lui avait fourni des vêtements propres. Moins d'une heure après son arrivée, l'adolescent était prêt pour son interrogatoire, assis dans une de leurs cellules munies de vitre sans teint.

D'ailleurs Gibbs et McGee l'observaient toujours à travers celle-ci. Le garçon n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et ils pressentaient qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup plus participer lors de son interrogatoire.

Pour le moment, ils attendaient les premières informations qu'allaient leur transmettre Tony et Ziva par le biais du FBI. En effet, Fornell était vite retourné à sa propre agence, à la recherche de renseignements.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Dinozzo s'approcha d'eux.

« Voilà, patron. L'homme dans le salon et la femme dans la salle de bains étaient Edward et Liz Pleasure. Anglais tous les deux, ils avaient déménagé à San Francisco avec leur fille Sabina depuis plus d'un an. Ils sont venus à Washington D.C pour passer deux semaines de vacances en famille. En revanche, ce garçon, », continua-t-il en hochant la tête vers l'adolescent derrière la vitre, « nous avons peu de renseignements sur lui. Il se prénomme Alex Rider et est venu habiter avec la famille Pleasure, il y a six mois.

« Une adoption ? », demanda l'ex-Marine.

« Ce n'est pas très clair. Il est anglais, lui aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Fornell a été bloqué officiellement dans sa recherche. »

A ce stade, Gibbs était curieux mais il restait un dernier élément mystère.

« Et l'homme criblé de balles dans le bureau ? »

« Un inconnu à la famille qui avait apparemment de nombreuses identités. On essaye d'en savoir plus. Une de mes hypothèses serait qu'il s'agirait d'un complice pour le meurtre dont Rider se serait débarrassé après coup. »

« Tu penses que ce gamin est l'assassin, Dinozzo ? »

« Il est adopté. Il a pu faire çà pour l'argent de l'héritage ou sur un coup de folie. C'est lui, semble-t-il, qui a tiré huit fois sur l'inconnu et il avait les mains couvertes de sang. Cela fait beaucoup de choses contre lui. »

Gibbs leva un sourcil en direction de son subordonné, avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le gamin, assis droit comme un i sur sa chaise, n'eut aucune réaction et garda obstinément les yeux fixés devant lui.

« Tu t'appelles Alex Rider et tu es anglais, c'est bien cela ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Que faisais-tu avec un revolver quand nous t'avons trouvé ? »

Toujours rien. Légèrement agacé, Gibbs fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Tu es au courant qu'ici, aux Etats-Unis, un mineur qui a commis un crime d'adulte sera jugé comme tel ? »

Rien ne semblait faire réagir l'adolescent. Dans un long soupir, l'ex-Marine se leva finalement et décida d'aller voir les éventuels indices qu'Abby et Ducky pourraient avoir à lui donner. Il eut conscience, en sortant, des yeux bruns qui le suivaient du regard.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il commença par rejoindre Ducky dans son antre.

« Tu arrives un peu trop tôt, Jethro. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur ces trois-là. », dit le vieux médecin-légiste en désignant les membres de la famille Pleasure.

« Et pour celui-ci ? »

Gibbs désignait le corps de l'inconnu.

« J'ai remarqué de nombreuses blessures, certaines bénignes et d'autres plus graves, mais dont beaucoup ne datent pas d'hier et dont je soupçonne qu'elles n'ont rien avoir avec sa mort. Je dirais que cet homme a eu une vie courte mais mouvementée, Jethro. »

« Tony pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un tueur professionnel. », précisa l'ex-Marine.

« Une théorie qui pourrait coller, je dirais. Blessures de guerres. »

« Les dernières ont apparemment été mortelles. »

« Huit balles dans le corps et aucune qui ne soit ressortie. La plupart a fait de gros dégâts, comme par exemple celle qui lui a déchiré l'estomac. Ce qui m'amène à conclure que le tireur n'était pas un novice complet. »

« Merci, Ducky. »

Gibbs se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la morgue lorsque son vieil ami l'arrêta.

« Une dernière chose, Jethro. J'ai également examiné le labrador de la famille. Atteint d'une balle dans la gorge, et une différente de celles que j'ai retrouvées dans le corps de notre homme mystère, le chien a agonisé environ un quart d'heure avec que quelqu'un n'abrège ses souffrances à mains nues. »

Gibbs acquiesça en guise de remerciement avant de rejoindre McGee et Abby dans le laboratoire de cette dernière, un Caf-Pow à la main.

Aussitôt arrivé, la jeune gothique lui sauta dans les bras.

« Gibbs, tu es notre sauveur ! »

Il se recula pour mieux la regarder. Elle et McGee avaient un air un peu coupable peint sur le visage.

Gibbs se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et roula des yeux.

« Dites-moi tout, avant que Vance ne nous tombe dessus. »

« Mais surtout ne te fâches pas. », prévint Abby en levant les deux mains devant elle.

« McGee ? » L'ex-Marine commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

« Désolé, patron. » Le jeune homme s'approcha. « Voilà, au vu du peu d'informations que Fornell avait trouvé sur Alex Rider, nous avons décidé d'utiliser des méthodes disons moins conventionnelles. »

« Vous avez craqué le système de sécurité de la CIA ? », soupira Gibbs, s'attendant au pire.

Après tout, le Directeur Vance répétait à longueur de temps que Gibbs lui-même n'était pas un modèle pour son équipe en ce qui concernait le respect des règles et de la convenance. Et il avait certainement raison.

« Pas tout à fait. », intervint Abby en se mordant la lèvre.

Il se tourna vers elle avec attention et lui fit signe de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Nous avons commencé par les recherches habituelles : casier judiciaire, dossiers scolaires, renseignements médicaux… »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. Aucune trace qui date de plus de six mois, de sa vie avant qu'il n'arrive dans ce pays pour aller habiter avec les Pleasure. »

« Mais surtout, », continua McGee, « lorsque nous avons fait des recherches plus poussées, nous sommes tombés sur un os. »

Le génie en informatique fit alors signe à son supérieur de s'approcher de l'ordinateur. Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire :

Alex Rider – RMOS

« Qu'est ce cela signifie ? », demanda Gibbs, un brin perplexe.

Abby se rapprocha lentement avec un air très sérieux.

« Cela signifie, Gibbs, qu'il s'agit du MI6. Cela signifie que nous avons été repérés par les services de renseignements britanniques. Enfin, cela signifie que nous avons dans les murs de l'agence un garçon de quinze ans qui a des liens avec une agence gouvernementale d'espionnage. »

A la suite de sa dernière phrase, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le laboratoire. Les trois membres du NCIS étaient abasourdis par leur découverte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le passé**

Après sa visite à Abby, Gibbs était retourné voir Alex Rider, toujours dans sa cellule d'interrogatoire.

Sur le chemin, il ne cessait de ruminer les mêmes questions dans sa tête.

Quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre un gamin de quinze ans et une agence de renseignements ? Comment le garçon s'était-il retrouvé sur leur chemin ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'adolescent blond était toujours dans la même position que précédemment, les yeux bruns fixés sur le vide.

L'agent du NCIS s'assit en face de lui, l'observa quelques instants, avant de commencer tout de go.

« J'ai appris plusieurs choses aujourd'hui, Alex. J'aurais besoin que tu répondes à mes questions le plus honnêtement possible. »

Le garçon garda en silence le même visage impassible, presque froid, qui le vieillissait franchement. Malgré tout, Gibbs ne se découragea pas.

« Comment connais-tu le MI6 ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils font en réalité ? »

Cette fois, une réaction fut visible pendant un millième de seconde. Au nom du MI6, Alex releva brusquement la tête avant de détourner les yeux précipitamment. Mais ce dernier geste était d'autant plus significatif pour Gibbs qu'il avait cru déceler une étincelle de rage dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

La première véritable réaction. L'ex-Marine sentit qu'il venait de trouver une piste. Il décida de pousser sa chance plus loin.

« Que peux-tu me dire, Alex ? »

« Classifié. »

La réponse laconique et étrange tomba du bout des lèvres.

« Si tu veux que le NCIS puisse t'aider, nous avons besoin de savoir certaines choses. », insista Gibbs.

« Encore classifié. »

L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait cette fois un peu plus de force et d'émotion dans la réponse.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, Alex ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale :

« Demandez donc au MI6 ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Au ton employé, l'homme sut immédiatement que l'entretien était terminé. Alex Rider ne parlerait plus aujourd'hui. Avant de partir, cependant, Gibbs tint à régler un point.

« Nous allons encore avoir des questions à te poser dans les jours à venir. Du fait de ton jeune âge, cela me répugne de t'héberger dans nos cellules de détention. Tu viendras donc chez moi. Mais pas de blagues, compris ? A la moindre incartade, je te renvois ici sous bonne garde, c'est bien clair ? »

Gibbs avait conscience d'adopter un ton très brusque pour un mineur, mais il se devait de ne pas prendre cette responsabilité à la légère. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas le gamin ni ne savait ce qu'il était véritablement capable de faire.

L'enfant en question le dévisagea d'un air méfiant, comme s'il voulait refuser sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Gibbs acquiesça une dernière fois dans sa direction avant de sortir de la pièce.

 **AR/NCIS**

Jusque là, Alex ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce dans quoi il était impliqué. Ou plutôt, il le savait mais s'en fichait royalement.

Que lui importait-il ? Sa vie était détruite à nouveau. Il devrait tout reprendre à zéro, tout recommencer, comme si les six derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Mais il ne voulait plus. Sa vie était devenue comme un jeu de hasard, où il perdait beaucoup plus qu'il ne gagnait à chaque fois qu'il retentait sa chance.

Il aurait du utiliser le Smith & Wesson pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de l'utiliser pour tuer l'un des nombreux tueurs que Scorpia continuerait sans aucun doute d'envoyer à ses trousses. Comment cela finirait-il ? Il n'avait plus aucun espoir, plus rien en quoi espérer.

Alors quand l'agent Gibbs avait évoqué le MI6, le garçon avait clairement senti la colère bouillonner en lui, telle une rage brûlante qui déferlait dans ses veines. Car depuis le début, tout était de la faute du MI6 : ses parents, Ian, Jack, _tout_. Ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer vivant et c'était encore de leur faute si les Pleasure étaient morts à présent. Après tout, Madame Jones lui avait affirmé que Scorpia ne se relèverait jamais de sa dernière défaite au Caire.

Mais ceci était la preuve que l'on ne pouvait jamais leur faire confiance. C'est pourquoi, face à l'agent du NCIS, Alex restait méfiant. Peut-être l'homme essayait-il de l'amadouer pour mieux le piéger.

Il s'était cependant retenu de refuser sa proposition, ne tenant pas à se retrouver enfermé dans une prison gouvernementale américaine.

La maison de l'agent ferait l'affaire. Pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'évader pour régler ses comptes.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alex prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se suicider. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentie lors de ses missions venait de naître en lui. Le feu de la vengeance brûlait dans son cœur, vif et clair, et ne tarderait pas à s'embraser complètement. Scorpia allait payer et payer cher. Après tout, Alex Rider n'avait plus rien à perdre.

 **AR/NCI** S

« Qui est pour la théorie du gamin tueur, comme les réalisateurs de films d'horreur en ont créés plein ? », chantonna Tony.

« Tu vois, c'est un film que tu te fais, Tony. », lui répondit McGee.

« Tu es en train de tourner un film en ce moment, Tony ? »

L'Israélienne semblait un peu perdue dans la conversation.

« C'est une expression, Ziva-ah ! »

La jeune femme prit un air faussement contrarié avant de retourner à son travail.

« Je te signale qu'il y avait quand même un étranger à la famille sur le lieu du crime. »

« Un complice, tué après coup pour faire croire qu'il se défendait en réalité d'une agression extérieure. », répondit Tony avec désinvolture.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gibbs arriva dans leur espace de travail commun.

« Je veux des preuves, pas des théories, Dinozzo. Du nouveau ? », demanda l'ex-Marine en jetant un regard acéré à son équipe.

Ce fut McGee qui lui répondit.

« En fait, Patron, vous n'allez pas être content. Le directeur Vance est maintenant au courant de nos recherches poussées sur le garçon et… »

« Et le directeur aimerait beaucoup s'entretenir avec vous, agent Gibbs… », intervint tout d'un coup l'homme en question.

Comme à son habitude, Léon Vance avait réussi à se glisser subrepticement dans leur dos, les prenant une fois de plus par surprise.

Dans un profond soupir et sachant par avance qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la conversation qui allait suivre, Gibbs le suivit. Vance le fit entrer dans son bureau, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

« Il se trouve que j'ai eu connaissance des récentes tentatives de piratage informatique de l'agent Timothy McGee et d'Abby Sciuto. »

« Ils étaient en effet chargés de faire quelques recherches approfondies pour notre enquête actuelle. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte mais Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait toujours protégé les membres de son équipe. Vance le savait d'ailleurs fort bien.

« Et cette enquête vaut-elle le risque de déclencher un incident diplomatique avec nos plus proches alliés, agent Gibbs ? Le piratage concernait ainsi des systèmes de sécurité britanniques, il me semble. »

L'ex-Marine ne prit même pas la peine de paraître embarrassé le moins du monde devant le ton sévère de son supérieur hiérarchique. A la place, il rétorqua :

« Vous n'êtes donc pas curieux de savoir ce qui relie un enfant de quinze ans à des services de renseignements, Léon ? »

« Ce que j'aimerais connaître au plus vite, c'est le résultat de cette enquête. »

Gibbs sauta sur l'occasion.

« Alors permettez-moi de faire mon travail correctement et d'interroger le directeur du MI6. »

« Parce que le garçon vous l'a demandé ? », questionna le directeur du NCIS en haussant un sourcil sceptique face à la demande de son subordonné.

« Parce que cet interrogatoire devra faire partie de l'enquête, si celle-ci doit être menée à bien. », insista Gibbs.

Vance l'observa quelques instants d'un air impassible avant d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'arrive à avoir une audience, mais d'ici-là, je ne veux plus de démarches illégales. »

Gibbs le regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de sortir du bureau.

 **AR/NCIS**

Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, Gibbs entendit son téléphone sonner et décrocha.

« Oui, Abby ? »

« Gibbs, tu vas être content, j'ai du nouveau pour toi ! », fit leur analyste d'une voix toute excitée.

« Je descends immédiatement, Abs. »

A peine l'ascenseur s'ouvrit qu'il entendait déjà la musique techno provenant du laboratoire. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui et il entra dans le repère de la jeune scientifique.

Cette dernière souriait toute seule, toute excitée de ses découvertes.

« Alors, qu'as-tu donc pour moi ? »

« Tout d'abord, j'ai examiné les deux revolvers que l'on m'a apportés : un Smith & Wesson dont le chargeur de huit balles a été vidé en quelques secondes et un Tokarev dans lequel il reste encore deux munitions. Grâce aux balles qu'a retirées Ducky, je peux affirmer que l'homme au salon, la femme et la jeune fille à l'étage ont été tués avec précision à l'aide du Tokarev, tandis que de son côté, le Smith & Wesson a craché ses huit balles d'un seul coup et a donc servi à tuer l'homme dans le bureau. »

« Merci, Abby. »

Gibbs la remercia d'un baiser sur le front puis lui tendit son Caf-Pow. Pourtant, la jeune femme le retint par le bras d'un geste impatient.

« Je n'ai pas fini, Gibbs. Le Smith & Wesson porte bien les empreintes du jeune Alex Rider, mais il n'y a aucun indice sur le Tokarev. »

« L'utilisateur portait des gants ? »

Abby acquiesça pensivement.

« Cette arme-là a été retrouvée sur le corps de l'inconnu du bureau. Si ton hypothèse sur le fait que ce dernier soit en réalité un tueur à gages se révèle être la bonne, cela pourrait expliquer l'absence de traces. Ziva pourrait sûrement t'expliquer mieux que moi, mais je pense que la personne qui l'a utilisé était un professionnel. », conclut-elle joyeusement.

« Mais un professionnel se laisserait-il surprendre et tiré dessus à huit reprises ? »

Abby fixa l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père avec un regard trop sérieux, plutôt inhabituel chez la pétillante jeune femme.

« Gibbs, fies-toi à ton instinct et réponds à cette question en toute honnêteté : penses-tu vraiment que l'adolescent de quinze ans que tu as trouvé berçant le cadavre de sa demi-sœur le soir du meurtre aurait planifié le massacre de toute sa famille adoptive avec un complice, serait passé à l'acte avant de tuer l'autre homme pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas parler ? »

C'était sûr que dit comme cela…

Gibbs retourna tous les éléments dans sa tête pour y voir plus clair. Les premiers indices n'étaient sûrement pas en faveur du jeune homme mais ces toutes nouvelles découvertes avaient quelque peu changé la donne. D'autant que d'autres mystères restaient insolubles. Qui était vraiment l'inconnu du bureau mais également, que venait faire le MI6 dans toute cette histoire ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Conversations houleuses**

Après avoir vu Abby, Gibbs retourna à son bureau où il retrouva son équipe. Ses trois agents avaient tous l'air en effervescence.

« Tu vois, quand tu dis çà, Ziva, tu as vraiment l'air d'un assassin. »

« C'était mon ancien job, je te signal, Tony. »

Leurs chamailleries furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur chef.

« Et vous êtes à présent tous les trois des agents du NCIS, alors au travail ! », gronda Gibbs.

« Oui, patron. On a du nouveau pour toi. », s'empressa de dire Tony tout en se levant. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas le revolver du gosse qui a servi à tuer les trois membres de la famille Pleasure, mais le Tokarev de l'inconnu du bureau, Dinozzo. », lui répondit l'ex-Marine en se tournant vers le cinéphile.

« Oui, mais désormais nous en savons un peu plus sur ce dit inconnu, patron. », intervint McGee en se levant à son tour pour venir se placer aux côtés de Tony.

Ziva les rejoignit un instant plus tard et les trois agents firent signe à Gibbs de se rapprocher du grand écran de présentation. Le visage de l'homme dont ils venaient de parler apparut alors. Brun, la trentaine passée, ses yeux gris et froids allaient bien avec son occupation professionnelle présumée jusque-là.

« Il avait de nombreuses identités mais nous avons réussi à retracer une piste fiable qui nous a menée jusqu'à ceci : Norman Brevnik, un finlandais de trente-trois ans et tueur à gages professionnel. », expliqua McGee.

« Ce dernier détail, je m'en serais douté, McGee. », fit Gibbs d'un ton plutôt sec. « Autre chose ? »

« Oui, Gibbs. », intervint pour la première fois Ziva. « Ce symbole en forme de scorpion noir, », elle lui en désigna un exemplaire « a été retrouvé à côté des corps de chacun des membres de notre famille. »

« Une carte de visite ? », demanda Gibbs en haussant un sourcil.

« En quelque sorte, je pense. Mais nous ne savons pas à quoi il correspond. »

« Alors au travail. Et dîtes à l'équipe d'agents qui surveille Alex Rider de le relâcher et de le conduire dans notre salle de conférence. Rider est innocent, les coupables sont Norman Brevnik et les gens avec qui il s'était associé. Creusez également un peu plus du côté de la vie de famille des Pleasure. »

C'est au même moment que l'ex-Marine sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, la responsable des Opérations Spéciales du MI6, Madame Tulipe Jones, accepte de nous contacter. Veuillez me rejoindre immédiatement au MTAC. », annonça le directeur du NCIS.

Même si cela n'avait pas été un ordre, Gibbs l'aurait fait. Après tout, il pouvait enfin espérer obtenir quelques réponses.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex avait perdu la notion du temps dans sa cellule. Il se demandait si l'agent du NCIS aux cheveux argentés était finalement revenu sur la proposition d'hébergement qu'il lui avait faîte. Après tout, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-deux heures trente. Les agents fédéraux américains ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais, tels des héros de série télévisée ?

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Quelques bruits à l'extérieur de la salle ne lui avaient pas échappés. Pas du simple bruit, en réalité. Une conversation. Il se concentra pour écouter à travers la porte. Il avait l'ouïe extrêmement fine et cela faisait également partie des 'jeux éducatifs' de Ian lorsqu'il était petit.

Ce fut une voix jeune et féminine qu'il entendit en premier, avec un léger accent du Moyen-Orient.

« Notre équipe a désormais la preuve que le garçon qui se trouve derrière cette porte est innocent dans notre affaire. Il est néanmoins à présent un témoin indispensable et doit être conduit à notre salle de conférence. »

« Ce serait fait, agent David. »

« Merci, Balboa. »

A travers la porte, Alex entendit les pas de la jeune femme s'éloigner. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le dénommé Balboa entra dans sa cellule, muni d'une clé pour ouvrir les menottes que l'on avait remises à l'adolescent après sa douche.

« Apparemment, tu n'es plus un suspect mais un témoin clé pour l'agent Gibbs et son enquête. Tu vas donc être conduit sous peu dans la salle de conférence du NCIS. », l'informa l'homme tout en lui enlevant ses menottes.

Alex frotta ses poignets pour réactiver la circulation du sang tandis que l'agent Balboa quittait la pièce. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte que, à l'aide de sa première main libérée, le garçon avait réussi à subtiliser le pistolet léger que l'adulte portait à sa hanche. L'homme ne s'était aperçu de rien et Alex se trouvait à présent seul dans la pièce déverrouillée. L'occasion était décidemment trop belle et le jeune espion la saisit.

Le pistolet glissé dans son dos, il entrouvrit doucement la porte afin de vérifier qu'il était complètement seul. Puis il sortit silencieusement et emprunta un escalier pour remonter à la surface, où se trouvait sûrement la sortie.

Il la vit au loin et se dirigea vers les doubles portes. Mais il s'agissait d'une agence fédérale et il ne fut pas franchement surpris lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller avant qu'il ne puisse les franchir.

« Et toi, là, que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda un jeune homme noir d'une petite vingtaine d'années, un novice à n'en pas douter.

Mais Alex était un très bon acteur, en grande partie du fait de ses expériences passées.

« Moi ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père travaille ici et j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à lui demander. »

« Humm…Et qu'est-ce donc ? », demanda l'agent, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser berner aussi facilement.

Il se croyait peut-être prudent mais Alex s'y connaissait plutôt bien en termes de bluff. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre avec un petit air gêné.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le concept de vie privée ? Bon…allez, puisque vous insistez… J'ai une petite-amie et j'ai eu des bons résultats ces derniers temps au lycée, alors j'aurais aimé l'inviter à dormir à la maison ce soir. »

A présent, l'homme en face de lui souriait d'un air compatissant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

« Ramène de meilleures notes. », dit l'adolescent en prenant un air dépité.

A partir de ce moment-là, le garçon sût que c'était dans la poche. L'agent émit un grand éclat de rire avant de lui taper amicalement l'épaule.

« Ah, mon gars, c'est comme çà, les parents. On n'y peut rien. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Ne te décourage surtout pas ! »

Alex le remercia d'un sourire et sortit. Un jeu d'enfant. Pas étonnant que une organisation criminelle telle que Scorpia soit aussi florissante, si les voyous bernaient aussi facilement la police !

La pensée de Scorpia ralluma la rage dans le cœur d'Alex. Il vérifia qu'il avait toujours l'arme dérobée avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé, comme s'il partait en guerre. En guerre contre l'une des plus dangereuses organisations.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsqu'il monta au MTAC, Gibbs décida de prendre McGee avec lui. En effet, en cas de problème informatique, le jeune homme lui serait d'un grand secours.

Un autre invité était déjà installé avec le directeur Vance. L'ex-Marine salua son collègue du FBI d'un bref signe de tête et il vit avec amusement Fornell lui répondre dans un soupir.

Reprenant un air sérieux, Gibbs se tourna vers Vance et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Son supérieur hiérarchique n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'un bruit de connexion ne se fasse entendre dans la salle.

Une femme, âgée de moins de quarante ans, la peau mâte et les cheveux noirs de jais coupés légèrement plus bas que les épaules, apparut sur l'écran.

« Directeur Vance. »

« Directeur Jones. »

« Je n'ai pas eu connaissance du véritable motif de cette entrevue, Léon. Si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer le sujet de votre appel. »

Vance s'avança en face de l'écran, prêt à s'exécuter lorsque Gibbs le devança d'un air impatient.

« Il se trouve, Directeur Jones, qu'au cours de notre toute dernière enquête, nous avons fait la connaissance d'une personne en lien avec votre agence. »

L'ex-Marine y avait été plutôt mollo, il se retenait. Vance et Fornell l'avaient déjà vu plus impoli face à des personnalités plus haut placées. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir un regard d'avertissement de la part de son supérieur.

« Une personne en lien avec le MI6 ? », répéta l'Anglaise. « Il ne me semblait pas qu'un de nos agents était en mission en ce moment à Washington. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement surprise. Pour le moment, Gibbs lui accordait encore le bénéfice du doute. Puis il se dit que cela risquait fort de changer, et ce dans un temps extrêmement court.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un de vos agents, Madame le Directeur. En fait, je parle d'un adolescent de quinze ans. »

Cette fois, l'ex-Marine discerna le furtif changement dans l'expression du visage de la femme, à peine perceptible une ou deux secondes plus tard.

Il devait bien lui reconnaître qu'à aucun moment, elle ne s'était retournée vers Vance, même si celui-ci était connu pour être très diplomate.

« Dites toujours. », lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui faisait passer un message : 'Vous ne m'intimidez pas'. Et bien, il pressentait que cela changerait rapidement.

« Alex Rider. »

Sa voix était sèche mais là encore, Gibbs se contenait. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, sûrement même, lorsqu'il vit l'air résigné du directeur des Opérations Spéciales britanniques. C'était l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête, contre son gré, à avouer une faute grave. Gibbs le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu sur de nombreux criminels avant qu'ils ne craquent. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là.

« Nous vous écoutons, directeur Jones. »

Le ton était courtois. Ce qui n'était pas inhabituel chez Vance. Le Directeur du NCIS cherchait à rester prudent, surtout lorsqu'il s'engageait en terrain miné, comme dans les relations diplomatiques. Par ailleurs, le regard qu'il lança à Gibbs était, cette fois-ci, franchement noir.

« Le MI6 a en effet traité avec Alex Rider. », commença Tulipe Jones d'un ton prudent.

« Traité ? Avec un enfant ? De quelles manières ? », gronda Gibbs, qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ? », interrompit Vance.

« Pas exactement. »

La femme avait à présent un air gêné qui ne plaisait définitivement pas à Gibbs.

« Soyez plus claire, Jones. »

Il s'agissait là d'un véritable affront. Même Fornell et McGee avaient le sentiment que Vance était prêt à expulser l'ex-Marine de la pièce pour insubordination mais le directeur du NCIS se contenta finalement d'un regard orageux dans sa direction.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tulipe Jones donnait ses explications après avoir repris une certaine contenance.

« Je suis désolée, mais il s'agit de secrets d'Etat britanniques. En réalité, cela dépasse même mon pouvoir, agent Gibbs. », répondit le directeur du MI6 avec un air compréhensif inexplicable. « D'ailleurs, Alex Rider a signé l'Acte du Secret Officiel. Il ne peut rien vous dire, lui non plus. »

« Vous avez menacé un enfant ? », questionna Gibbs dont la voix dégoulinait de dégoût.

De la part de ces gens, plus rien ne l'étonnait mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il cautionnait ces actes. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais accepté que l'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant, quel qu'il soit.

« Ce n'est pas cela, agent Gibbs. Si vous arrivez à amener le garçon à se confier à vous, le MI6 passera sur le serment de silence. Mais je reste convaincue qu'Alex Rider aura du mal à vous parler de lui-même. »

Vance s'avança alors, requérant une nouvelle fois leur attention.

« En aurait-il parlé à sa famille adoptive ? Pourrait-ce être la raison pour laquelle ils ont été tués ? »

En entendant cette question, le visage de l'Anglaise se décomposa carrément.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

 **Notes : Un chapitre très tardif, d'autant que j'avais dit que je posterai également pour 'Le Cœur a ses raisons, ce que je n'ai pu faire. Je vous présente mes excuses, des imprévus ont réduits mon temps libre cette semaine.**

 **Je signale également que je pars en vacances pour une semaine à partir de ce soir. Je n'aurai pas Internet donc, désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de publications. Puis je rentre pour cinq jours, qui, j'espère, me permettront de publier un peu. Après cela, je repars pour une autre semaine (peut-être 10js) sans moyen de publier.**

 **Durant mon absence, je vais essayer de poursuivre l'écriture des chapitres au brouillon (à la main, comme au bon vieux temps). Cependant, cela ne diminue pas vraiment le temps entre les publications, car j'ai un handicap moteur qui me rend malhabile et très longue au tapage à l'ordinateur.**

 **Voilà, je m'excuse encore pour tous ses petits inconvénients et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Le directeur du MI6 leur jeta un regard affolé.

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que les Pleasure sont morts ? Tous les trois ? »

Gibbs sauta sur l'occasion. Après tout, la femme avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle leur avait laissé entendre au départ.

« Ainsi, vous connaissiez même la famille adoptive du jeune Rider ? », l'interrogea-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Mais l'ex-Marine n'eut jamais sa réponse. Son supérieur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en répondant à la question de l'Anglaise sur un ton égal.

« Tués par balles tous les trois, abattus ici même dans leur location de vacances à Washington. Apparemment Alex Rider n'était pas sur place au moment où les meurtres ont eu lieu et nous pensons à présent qu'il est complètement innocent. Cependant, il a vidé le chargeur d'un Smith & Wesson dans le corps de notre suspect actuel pour ce triple meurtre. »

Tulipe Jones eut l'air encore un peu plus bouleversée.

« Alex n'aurait jamais pu tuer les Pleasure. Il était devenu très rapidement ami avec leur fille et il les adorait. Mais avez-vous une piste concrète quant au mobile du crime ? »

McGee, resté silencieux jusque-là, s'avança devant l'écran géant du MTAC.

« Le mobile, nous le cherchons encore, Directeur Jones. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider ? Connaissez-vous ce symbole ? »

Il lui montra l'image en forme de scorpion noir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre même si elle fut plus mesurée que la première fois. Les hommes du NCIS virent tout de même le directeur du MI6 déglutir lentement avant qu'elle ne déclare d'un ton posé :

« Scorpia. L'une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses et les plus impitoyables au monde. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, les coups toqués à la porte s'entendirent distinctement.

« Entrez. », dit Vance, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ziva et Tony. Gibbs les trouva à la fois inquiets et penauds.

« Patron,… »

Tony s'interrompit en voyant leur invitée sur l'écran.

« Oui, agent Dinozzo ? », s'enquit néanmoins Vance.

De son côté, Gibbs sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

« Le gamin a disparu. Avec une arme, celle que Balboa portait quand il est venu le libérer. »

« Vous avez fouillé tout le bâtiment ? »

Tony et Ziva acquiescèrent mais ce fut Tulipe Jones qui intervint avec un soupir.

« Vous ne le retrouverez pas, agent Gibbs. Alex Rider est le roi de l'escapade. »

« Que savez-vous, Jones ? », soupira Gibbs, fatigué de toutes ces énigmes.

« Ce que je sais, agent Gibbs, c'est que Scorpia a tué les Pleasure, qu'Alex est dans la nature et armé et qu'une rencontre entre Alex Rider et Scorpia ne peut que mal se finir. »

 **AR/NCIS**

La première chose qu'Alex avait faite en sortant du NCIS avait été d'aller chez un prêteur sur gages afin de troquer la très belle montre que les Pleasure lui avaient offerte. Il avait pu ainsi s'acheter une combinaison noire, une corde, une torche, des lunettes noires et, plus important, un fusil d'assaut léger avec plusieurs chargeurs et des munitions pour le petit Colt qu'il avait dérobé. En outre, il ajouta un sac-à-dos noir dans lequel il pourrait ranger le fusil en toute discrétion.

Le prêteur sur gages ne lui avait posé aucune question. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de traiter avec des gens louches, aussi jeunes soient-ils. Armer un adolescent ne lui posait aucun problème.

Alex ressortit du magasin et utilisa les toilettes du restaurant le plus proche pour se changer.

A présent, habillé de façon à se dissimuler au mieux et armé pour affronter ses adversaires, le jeune homme se sentait déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Il allait commencer par retrouver la trace de Scorpia avant de pouvoir régler leur compte au plus grand nombre de leurs agents. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de tirer sur des cibles vivantes il y a un an et demi, mais de l'eau était passée sous les ponts depuis. Et elle avait plutôt la couleur du sang : celui d'Edward, Liz et Sabina mais également de Jack, Ian, John et Helen Rider.

Cette nuit, Alex Rider aurait sa revanche.

 **AR/NCIS**

« Ce gamin est cinglé. », éclata Tony, de retour dans leur espace commun. « Une organisation criminelle a massacré sa famille adoptive et maintenant, il va aller leur demander des comptes, le couteau entre les dents. »

« Il a volé un pistolet, pas un couteau, Tony. »

« Au risque de me répéter, Ziva-ah, il s'agit d'une expression. »

« Au lieu de vous chamailler, préparez-vous. », leur jeta l'ex-Marine.

Ses trois subordonnés échangèrent une grimace.

L'homme était revenu survolté du MTAC. Fornell, un peu étonné de cet état inhabituel, lui avait proposé son aide pour rechercher le garçon. Les équipes conjointes du NCIS et du FBI ratisseraient la ville à sa recherche cette nuit.

Mais les équipiers de Gibbs comprenaient son angoisse. Outre son passé douloureux, l'es-Marine, sous ses airs sévères, avait un faible pour les enfants. Ainsi, aider Alex Rider était un devoir pour lui et son équipe partageait amplement son avis. Surtout Ziva qui avait été armée et entraînée par son propre père à un trop jeune âge. »

« On te suit, patron. », déclara Tony.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. La nuit s'annonçait bien longue.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Alex réussit enfin à localiser un entrepôt appartenant à Scorpia. Il avait passé les heures précédentes à arpenter les quartiers les moins recommandables de la ville de Washington, en quête d'informations.

Il avait fini par repérer deux marchands d'armes dans un pub mal éclairé. Le nom de Scorpia n'avait pas été prononcé à voix haute, mais cela n'était qu'un détail sans importance puisqu'Alex arrivait à présent à lire sur les lèvres. De plus, une épaisse enveloppe avait changé de main et l'un des deux hommes portait un petit tatouage en forme de scorpion sur le poignet.

La discussion des deux dealers lui avait également fourni une adresse. Il avait alors attendu un bon moment après que les deux hommes soient partis, avant de payer sa consommation et de sortir à son tour.

Il se trouvait à présent sur l'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de l'entrepôt. En contrebas, une dizaine de gardes avec des chiens faisait des rondes régulières. Mais Alex savait qu'il y avait d'autres membres de Scorpia à l'intérieur des bâtiments. A la lueur des torches électriques, il avait même aperçu un des membres du conseil exécutif les plus impitoyables : le Yougoslave Zeljan Kurst. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais le reconnut d'une photo montrée par le MI6 : grand, chauve, des yeux durs, le genre qui vous torture au son d'un concert de musique classique. Sympathique, quoi.

Alex savait qu'il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent. Il se laissa glisser doucement du toit et s'allongea dans un coin sombre, à plat ventre sur le sol de béton noir. Son habillement lui permettait de passer quasiment inaperçu, d'autant qu'il avait pris soin de se tenir le plus loin possible des chiens. Il s'approcha par derrière de deux gardes surveillant une des sorties latérales avant de les abattre sans bruit, grâce au silencieux dont il avait muni le Colt. Les deux hommes s'affaissèrent sur le sol sans que cela ne vienne troubler le calme de la nuit.

Alex ouvrit la porte et se glissa alors rapidement à l'intérieur. Il arpenta le long corridor en utilisant ironiquement les mêmes techniques silencieuses des 'ninjas' que Scorpia lui avait un jour apprises. Sur le chemin, il abattit deux autres agents d'une balle dans la tête. Net, précis et toujours silencieux.

Alex ne ressentait aucune joie à tuer, ni aucune autre émotion d'ailleurs. Peut-être la vie, de par tous les obstacles qu'elle avait dressés sur son chemin ces dernières années, avait-elle finalement réussi à faire véritablement de lui un tueur. Mais cette nuit-là, la pensée ne le préoccupait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû ou même qu'elle ne l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il y avait quelques heures encore à peine, il avait une famille, une maison, un foyer où il avait enfin pu commencer à oublier les horreurs qu'il avait traversées. Et voilà que Scorpia revenait pour tout démolir une nouvelle fois. C'est pourquoi revoir Kurst avait aidé Alex à former un plan dans sa tête et c'était ce plan qu'il comptait bien suivre pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Au fur et à mesure que je jeune espion avançait, ses yeux redevenaient fixes et froids, concentrés sur la tâche qu'il s'était fixé.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une double porte en chêne sculpté, à demi ouverte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit à l'intérieur un bar, une bibliothèque et du mobilier de bureau. Assis devant un ordinateur se trouvait l'homme qu'il recherchait. Zeljan Kurst semblait examiner des tableaux de comptes, provenant sans doute d'une vente illégale quelconque.

Mais cela n'intéressait nullement Alex. Il sortit discrètement son fusil d'assaut, le pointa par l'ouverture et ajusta son angle de tir de manière à avoir le canon de l'arme directement pointé sur la nuque du Yougoslave.

Il eut à peine le temps de presser la détente que ce dernier se retournait déjà, vif comme l'éclair. La balle d'Alex le manqua de peu et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il riposte, touchant Alex au flanc.

Cependant, celui-ci se releva rapidement, l'adrénaline l'aidant à faire abstraction de sa douleur. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin inverse pour rejoindre la sortie. Dans son dos, il entendait les bruits de pas précipités et des ordres donnés dans une langue qui ressemblait à du russe. Une fois dehors, il entendit les chiens lancés à ses trousses. Plusieurs balles l'avaient effleuré, mais il continuait d'avancer le plus vite, conscient que s'arrêter signerait à coup sûr son arrêt de mort.

Arrivé au niveau du grillage entourant l'entrepôt, il jeta son sac-à-dos par-dessus avant de s'y hisser lui-même et de sauter de l'autre côté. Malgré sa blessure, il avait réussi à distancer ses poursuivants et décida d'utiliser cette avance pour sortir un plan de la ville qu'il éclaira à l'aide de sa torche.

En effet, s'égarer dans Washington de nuit lui ferait perdre son précieux avantage. Il repéra une bouche de métro toute proche et s'y rendit d'une démarche endolorie. Quelques passants lui jetèrent un regard vague, trop habitués à la violence dans ce quartier.

Il monta dans une rame de métro, en redescendit avant de prendre une autre ligne. Il répéta ce manège deux fois. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir semé ses poursuivants. Il finit par ressortir aux environs d'une banlieue chic, avec ses maisons joliment entretenues.

Il était alors quatre heures du matin et, à cette heure-là heureusement, les habitants du quartier dormaient tous. Le jeune espion devait absolument trouver de quoi se soigner pour ne pas risquer une hémorragie.

Il se décida donc à entrer dans la demeure la plus proche pour y voler juste ce dont il avait un besoin urgent.

Avant d'entrer, il fit le tour pour trouver la meilleure ouverture. Il fit un nœud avec sa corde et la lança de manière à pouvoir escalader la gouttière jusqu'au toit. En effet, une des fenêtres de l'étage était entrouverte et cela serait plus facile, pour lui qui était blessé, de s'y laisser glisser.

Alex était conscient du risque qu'il prenait, mais sa blessure le faisait de plus en plus souffrir à présent que l'adrénaline l'avait quitté. En outre, il commençait à perdre une quantité inquiétante de sang.

Par chance, il atterrit dans une salle de bains. Il est de notoriété publique que c'est dans cette pièce que la plupart des gens garde une petite pharmacie. Fouillant doucement dans les placards, le jeune homme, de plus en plus endolori, trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin : pince, désinfectant, bandages… Mais le plus dur restait à venir : il devait absolument retirer la balle avant de pouvoir refermer ses plaies où il risquait une septicémie. Alex sentait le projectile dans son côté, d'assez gros calibre, qui se rappelait à lui dès qu'il bougeait trop brusquement.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver. Les salles de bains avec WC intégrés sont les pièces les plus souvent visitées la nuit par leur propriétaire. La porte s'ouvrit et, sur le seuil, se tenait une petite fille blonde, de huit ou neuf ans. En le voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, comme pour crier mais sans l'oser.

Il faut dire qu'Alex, avec tout le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie, devait faire un peu peur à voir, d'autant plus qu'il arborait également quelques contusions au visage.

L'adolescent tendit les mains devant lui, pour montrer à la petite fille qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais ce geste lui envoya un électrochoc de douleur et il se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir, la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur.

Puis, la fillette sembla retrouver sa voix et cria.

« Papa ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'intrus**

 **Note : Une attente un peu plus longue que prévue pour la publication, j'en suis désolée. Je viens de perdre ma grand-mère, l'enterrement était la semaine dernière. J'ai eu du mal de m'y remettre alors il se peut que les prochaines updates ne soient pas très régulières. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans.**

 **Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Tobias Fornell était rentré chez lui vers quatre heures du matin. Les recherches lancées par Gibbs concernant Alex Rider n'avaient rien données, malgré les efforts conjoints du NCIS et du FBI. Fornell avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui, d'autant plus qu'il avait la garde de sa fille cette semaine et ne voulait pas la laisser trop longtemps toute seule.

Pour le moment, l'agent du FBI était tranquillement installé dans sa cuisine, attablé devant un sandwich. Soudain, il se figea un instant, croyant entendre trifouiller à l'étage. Mais il n'entendit plus rien la seconde suivante et se dit qu'il avait sûrement rêvé.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sourit en entendant la porte de la chambre d'Elisa s'ouvrir et ses petits pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Elle avait du l'entendre rentrer et cela la rassurait.

Un court moment plus tard, il perçut la terreur dans sa voix tandis qu'elle criait.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Fornell se précipita à l'étage, son arme de service au poing, prêt à défendre chèrement la vie de sa fille unique. Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, il se figea.

Face à la fillette se trouvait Alex Rider. Le jeune homme, affalé contre le mur, était en piteux état. Des contusions marquaient son visage très pâle et sa respiration était sifflante.

Fornell l'observa un instant avant de demander la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

« Par où es-tu rentré ? »

Epuisé, le jeune homme montra la fenêtre ouverte avec son bras gauche. Levant ce dernier, il découvrit son côté et Fornell aperçut alors la plaie béante, sans aucun doute causée par une arme de gros calibre et par laquelle s'échappait une quantité impressionnante de sang.

Le garçon leva son regard sur Tobias et énonça d'une voix hachée par la douleur :

« Voulais pas…f-faire de mal… juste pou-pour me… me soigner. »

L'agent du FBI comprit que l'adolescent tenait à le rassurer sur ses intentions mais guettait l'arme encore dans la main de ce dernier. L'adulte se tourna alors vers sa fille, un air rassurant sur le visage.

« Elisa, ma chérie, va vite te recoucher s'il te plait. Papa a la situation bien en main. »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard hésitant, pas tout à fait rassurée de laisser son père avec l'inconnu, avant de finalement s'exécuter sans un mot de plus.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Fornell soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire de l'adolescent blessé ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Et, plus important, qui était vraiment Alex Rider ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme qui le fixait avec un mélange de crainte et de résignation. Il se demandait sûrement quel sort l'agent du FBI allait-il lui réserver. Il est vrai que celui-ci était encore indécis.

Tout d'un coup, l'homme se rendit compte qu'à côté de l'adolescent se trouvait un kit de premiers secours. Rider disait donc la vérité. Et au vu de la quantité de sang perdue, il avait besoin de soins et vite. D'ailleurs, il vit le jeune homme dodeliner de la tête, prêt à s'évanouir.

« Non, tu restes avec moi… Reste éveillé. »

Fornell lui tapota les joues, sentant la panique le gagner. Que faire ? Finalement, il composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit en espérant que Leroy Jethro Gibbs décroche rapidement.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le dit Jethro Gibbs était rentré passablement énervé à l'agence. Ils avaient fouillé toute la ville pendant de longues heures à la recherche du jeune Alex Rider. Rien. Pas même une trace. Le garçon s'était comme volatilisé. Ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles et fatigués. Gibbs avait renvoyé Tony, Ziva et McGee chez eux avant de remonter à son bureau.

Au moment précis où il y arrivait, son portable vibra discrètement. Il reconnut instantanément le numéro affiché.

« Que voulez-vous, Tobias ? Nous venons à peine de nous quitter. », lui dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Figurez-vous, Jethro, que nos recherches étaient inutiles. », lui répondit l'agent du FBI.

Gibbs crut déceler une pointe de stress dans la voix de son ami mais n'y fit pas attention sur le moment.

« Vous m'appelez exprès pour me dire cela ? Je suis trop fatigué pour entendre ce genre de bêtises, Fornell, réessayez demain matin. »

« D'ici là, il sera peut-être trop tard. Mais vous serez peut-être intéressé par ceci : je viens de trouver un Alex Rider blessé dans ma salle de bains. »

Gibbs comprit alors d'où venait l'angoisse de l'agent du FBI. Lui-même se leva avec brusquerie.

« Vous plaisantez, Tobias ? »

« Absolument pas, Jethro. Il est en train de se vider de tout son sang sur mon carrelage. Pouvez-vous venir le plus rapidement possible chez moi ? Et si vous pouviez ramener également le docteur Mallard, je vous en serai gré. »

« J'arrive immédiatement. »

Gibbs raccrocha puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, rasséréné. Il prit la direction de la salle d'autopsie d'un pas déterminé et entra aussitôt. Le médecin-légiste était en plein rangement et Jimmy Palmer était parti depuis longtemps.

« Ducky, il faut absolument que tu m'accompagnes chez Fornell. Alex Rider a débarqué chez lui, en sang. »

Son vieil ami fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Je te suis, Jethro. »

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir lorsque les deux hommes se garèrent finalement devant chez Fornell. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, avec Fornell sur le seuil.

« Ah, Jethro, merci d'être venu si vite. »

« Où est-il ? », dit directement Gibbs en entrant, Ducky sur ses talons.

« Toujours là-haut, dans ma salle de bains. », répondit Tobias en les guidant vers ladite pièce. « Je n'ai pas osé le déplacer avant de le faire examiner, Docteur Mallard. », ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard vers le médecin-légiste.

« Vous avez très bien fait, Agent Fornell. », le rassura celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes avaient atteint la salle de bains. Gibbs s'arrêta alors sur le pas de la porte, choqué par la vue qui se présentait à lui. L'adolescent aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux blond cendré était étendu par terre, la tête penchée en arrière, la respiration sifflante. L'ex-Marine repéra tout de suite ce qui avait affolé Fornell. On voyait distinctement du sang s'écouler à flots de la plaie sanglante que le jeune homme portait au côté gauche.

Alex Rider devait souffrir atrocement, pourtant les trois hommes ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que cela se lisait peu sur son visage.

Gibbs s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant un moment, le gamin le fixa avec un regard de bête traquée puis sembla comprendre que l'agent était là pour l'aider.

C'est alors que Ducky s'avança doucement pour examiner la blessure.

« Cela ressemble à un tir de gros calibre, Jethro. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. »

Cela fit instantanément réagir le gosse. Il parla d'une voix forte mais saccadée.

« N-non ! Je vous-vous en supplie. Pas l'hô-pi-tal, t-trop dange-reux. »

Sur ce, Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard. De son côté, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas se faire comprendre, l'adolescent essaya de se redresser d'un air stressé. Gibbs lui posa une main rassurante sur la poitrine.

« Ne bouges pas. Nous devons d'abord te soigner. Je pense que mon ami Ducky, ici présent, va pouvoir t'aider. », expliqua l'ex-Marine d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant.

Ce dernier ne savait pas encore exactement quels ennuis avait le jeune Alex Rider mais, au fond de lui, Gibbs avait tout de suite ressenti de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Il voulait vraiment l'aider mais n'était pas sûr que celui-ci le laisse faire. Il avait l'air trop têtu et habitué à se débrouiller tout seul, même face à de réels problèmes.

Mais après tout, Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait à la moindre difficulté, son équipe pouvait le confirmer. S'il le fallait, l'agent expérimenté était prêt à briser le carcan dont s'entourait en permanence Alex Rider et à tout faire pour l'aider, y compris malgré lui.

Gibbs concentra à nouveau son attention sur la situation présente lorsqu'il entendit le blessé s'adresser à Ducky.

« Médecin ? »

« Médecin-légiste en vérité, mon garçon. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai plus l'habitude de 'soigner' les morts. », fit Ducky en riant avec légèreté.

Gibbs remarqua que son ami tentait d'amadouer le garçon, ce qu'il réussit en partie au vu du petit sourire douloureux dont le garçon gratifia le docteur.

Un instant plus tard, tandis que le vieil homme examinait la blessure, Alex poussa un sifflement de douleur.

« Ne le bougez surtout pas. », indiqua Ducky aux deux agents. « Je vais commencer par retirer la balle. »

Il se tourna alors vers Alex avec un air franchement désolé.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'anesthésier. Dans ton état, tu risquerais de ne plus te réveiller. »

Alex acquiesça d'un air grave avant de saisir le premier objet venu à serrer dans sa main pour contrôler sa douleur.

Le voyant, Gibbs lui proposa alors sa propre main mais le garçon, fier, la dédaigna avant de détourner la tête. L'ex-Marine ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage, surtout à un moment aussi critique.

Ducky travailla le plus rapidement possible mais, plus important, tout en douceur. Il retira la balle, qui avait l'air de provenir d'un Beretta de gros calibre. Le sang s'écoula alors encore plus vite de la plaie béante. S'il ne faisait pas attention, l'adolescent risquait de faire une hémorragie. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à tomber dans l'inconscience. Fornell et Gibbs se précipitèrent pour tenter de le réanimer mais le vieux médecin tendit les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant que j'ai retiré la balle, je vais refermer. A ce stade, l'inconscience lui sera plutôt bénéfique.

Il sortit donc son fil et son aiguille chirurgicale et entreprit sa besogne avec application. Le garçon ne se réveilla pas. Lorsque Ducky eut fini, il prit la tension, ainsi que la température du blessé. La première était bonne, mais la seconde était à surveiller, l'adolescent ayant apparemment monté à plus de quarante degrés pendant la nuit.

Ils l'installèrent dans l'unique chambre dont disposait Fornell en dehors de celle de sa fille, c'est-à-dire la sienne propre.

Ducky resta au chevet du gamin, tandis que les deux agents se retrouvèrent, silencieux, devant une tasse de café fort. Gibbs fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de nos dernières découvertes, Tobias ? »

« Vous voulez dire le hacking que votre équipe a perpétré sur des programmes de haute sécurité britanniques ? »

Mais son vis-à-vis n'eut pas l'air d'entendre l'ironie dans sa question, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quels liens peut bien avoir un gosse de quinze ans avec des services secrets, Tobias ? », demanda Gibbs d'un air las.

L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Alex Rider et le MI6 ne sont pas des inconnus l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Que lui veut le MI6 ? », lança Fornell, d'un air abasourdi.

« C'est justement la réponse que je cherche, Tobias. Mais le principal intéressé est plutôt réticent à parler jusqu'à présent. Je peux sentir qu'il a besoin d'aide mais je ne peux tout de même pas le forcer. Il a quinze ans, mais parfois on a l'impression qu'il en a dix de plus. »

« Je ne sais pas, Jethro. », soupira son ami. « Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu t'en es toujours bien sorti avec les enfants. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alex Rider puisse être considéré comme un enfant, ni même comme un adolescent. Tu connais beaucoup d'adolescents poursuivis par une organisation criminelle ? »

Ces derniers mots interpellèrent l'agent du FBI.

« Une organisation ? Laquelle ? »

« Scorpia ? Tu connais ? », fit Gibbs tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil intéressé.

Tout d'un coup, l'homme las était redevenu l'agent expérimenté. Il porta alors un regard très concentré sur son interlocuteur, comme s'il buvait ses paroles.

« En effet. Ils sont très fichés, par beaucoup d'organismes nationaux et internationaux. Scorpia verse dans le banditisme de très grande envergure. Ils travaillent ainsi aussi bien pour des psychopathes que des gouvernements officiels. Leur motif premier, c'est l'argent. Mais quel est le rapport avec Alex Rider ? »

Gibbs se demanda un instant s'il devait tout lui expliquer. Mais après tout, Tobias était un ami de longue date et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Alex Rider aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible et celui d'agents fédéraux officiels ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans le cas présent.

L'ex-Marine en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'avant même qu'il ait pu répondre à la question, Ducky vint les prévenir que l'adolescent était enfin réveillé.

Il se leva aussitôt en direction de la chambre du blessé. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au garçon et risquer de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même comme un escargot dans sa coquille, mais avant toute chose, il avait _besoin_ de réponses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Découvertes stupéfiantes**

 **Note : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas 'Le Cœur a ses raisons…'. Simplement, en ce moment, j'ai plus d'idées pour celle-ci.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex Rider était bien réveillé et s'était redressé en position assise lorsque Gibbs entra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment les yeux dans le vague, malgré les doses de morphine que lui avait administrées Ducky, pour lutter contre la douleur.

Gibbs s'assit sur le bout du lit pour lui faire face.

« Posez vos questions. », exigea brutalement l'adolescent d'une voix amer. Encore une fois, il semblait complètement résigné.

« Tu vas mieux ? », demanda cependant l'ex-Marine avec sincérité.

Pourtant le garçon n'en démordit pas.

« Vous êtes curieux à propos du MI6 ? »

Gibbs soupira avant d'acquiescer doucement. S'il voulait que le garçon coopère, autant aller dans son sens. Il l'invita d'un geste à poursuivre.

« Vous avez posé vos questions au MI6. »

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question, se dit Gibbs. Le gamin avait l'air extrêmement intuitif pour son âge. Comprenant qu'il serait difficile de lui mentir et n'en voyant d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt sur ce point, il choisit donc d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Le NCIS a en effet pris contact avec une femme qui semblait de connaître : une certaine Tulipe Jones. Ce nom te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? »

Alex Rider eut un rictus.

« Plus qu'un peu. »

Face à son attitude amèrement ironique, Gibbs se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait déterrer un secret plus dangereux que précieux.

Soudain, l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme devint plus déterminée et Gibbs le vit prendre une grande inspiration.

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais bébé. Il y a plus d'un an et demi, mon oncle est mort à son tour. _Officiellement_ , un accident de voiture. », à ce moment, le visage du garçon se tordit une fois de plus en un rictus ironique. « Drôle d'accident, avec tout un côté perforé d'impacts de balles. »

A ces mots, Gibbs haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Un meurtre ? Quel métier exerçait ton oncle ? »

« Là encore, il travaillait _officiellement_ pour une banque internationale et voyageait très souvent pour se rendre à des congrès à l'autre bout du monde. J'ai appris peu de temps après sa mort qu'il était en réalité un agent de terrain pour le compte du MI6. »

« Un espion ? »

Nouveau mouvement de tête positif. Voilà qui expliquait quelque peu comment le Directeur du MI6 connaissait Alex Rider.

Gibbs se rendit tout d'un coup compte que le gamin racontait tout sur un ton monocorde, sans aucune émotion. Un peu comme s'il était devenu plus que blasé de tous ces secrets invraisemblables. En outre, il parlait de la mort de gens qu'il avait sans douter aimés comme si cela ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, comme s'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à en tirer du chagrin.

Alex continua son histoire, toujours sur le même ton.

« Peu après l'enterrement de Ian, le MI6 est venu me trouver. Le directeur à l'époque Alan Blunt et son adjointe Tulipe Jones voulaient que je finisse la mission pendant laquelle mon oncle avait été tué. »

Cela estomaqua littéralement l'ex-Marine. Le culot de ces agents ! Ils avaient voulu envoyer un gamin, à peine sorti du deuil, à la mort. Pour Gibbs, ils méritaient au minimum d'être traduits devant une cour martiale.

« Que leur as-tu répondu ? », questionna-t-il doucement.

« A quatorze ans ? 'Non', bien sûr. Mais je les avais sous-estimés. Ce genre de personne ne se contente pas d'un 'non' pour réponse. Ils m'ont alors menacé et fait du chantage : mes services contre le fait de ne pas voir ma gardienne et seule amie adulte reconduite à la frontière pour manque de visa et de ne pas être moi-même placé dans un orphelinat. Jack me gardait et habitait chez nous depuis neuf ans. », précisa Alex.

Une sorte de grondement échappa à Gibbs. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix, inhabituellement blanche, lorsqu'il passa à la question suivante.

« Comment as-tu survécu à ta mission ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, impassible.

« Un coup de chance. Cela m'a bien servi par la suite. Officiellement, neuf coups de chance. Mais cette chance a toujours eu un prix. », rajouta Alex en détournant les yeux.

« Tu as effectué neuf missions ? En un an ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, un air désintéressé sur le visage, comme s'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie neuf fois, comme si son enfance n'avait pas été jetée par la fenêtre. Ces gens l'avaient moralement massacré.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Gibbs ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sortit en claquant la porte. Il retourna machinalement dans la cuisine où se trouvait toujours Fornell. Ce dernier l'observa tourner comme un lion en cage d'un air très inquiet.

« Jethro ? Vous m'expliquez ? Que vous a dit Alex Rider ? »

« Alex Rider n'est sûrement pas un criminel, Tobias, c'est tout le contraire ! », lui répondit l'ex-Marine d'une voix stressée.

Tobias décida qu'il valait mieux laisser le temps à son vieil ami de se reprendre. Ce qu'il fit en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de lui faire part de ses toutes dernières informations.

« Alex Rider n'a pas de parents et le dernier membre de sa famille, son oncle Ian Rider, est mort alors qu'il avait à peine quatorze ans. C'est alors que le MI6 lui a fait du chantage pour qu'il remplisse neuf missions pour eux, en un an. Le gosse a eu de la chance d'en ressortir vivant. »

Mais Fornell paraissait dubitatif.

« Vous êtes absolument sûr qu'il vous a dit la vérité ? Comment savoir s'il n'a pas inventé cette histoire abracadabrante pour mieux vous amadouer, Jethro ? »

L'ex-Marine allait répondre furieusement lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Alex Rider se trouvait là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de cuisine, légèrement chancelant. Le gamin avait tout de même réussi à descendre l'escalier seul et sans un cri.

Il se tourna vers Fornell en soulevant son t-shirt, révélant une relativement ancienne et fine cicatrice, un millimètre en dessous du cœur.

« Je pense qu'en tant qu'agent du FBI vous savez reconnaître une blessure par balle. », fit Alex, de ce ton toujours ironique.

Mais les deux hommes ne s'en formalisèrent pas et s'approchèrent afin de mieux voir la blessure, concentrés.

Gibbs fut le premier des deux à réagir à haute voix.

« Et les cicatrices sur tes bras et tes jambes ? »

L'ex-Marine montra les dits membres que laissaient voir le short et le t-shirt.

Le jeune espion le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mon avant-dernière mission au Kenya. Brûlures au troisième degré. »

Les deux agents fédéraux échangèrent un regard choqué. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les horrifiait le plus : ce que racontait le garçon ou qu'il le dise d'un ton vide avec les yeux fixés sur le néant. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que ses quinze ans, se dit Fornell, même débarrassé du sang ou sans son revolver.

Se pouvait-il qu'il dise la vérité ? Avec toutes ses années passées en tant qu'agent fédéral américain, Tobias devait bien reconnaître que certains de ses supérieurs n'avaient pas toujours une bonne éthique.

Mais qu'avait Alex Rider de si particulier pour que le MI6 s'intéresse à lui ? Il décida de poser la question au garçon dont le regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Néanmoins, celui-ci lui répondit, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui semblaient danser dans ses yeux.

« Quand mon oncle est mort, j'ai découvert que toute mon enfance n'avait été qu'un entraînement, une formation pour faire de moi un espion. J'adore le sport et Ian m'a fait goûter à tout, mais aussi pousser à apprendre différentes langues étrangères, des techniques de combat et de survie. Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive et rester un adolescent ordinaire. A la place, pendant un an, je loupais l'école régulièrement et devenais de plus en plus un marginal pour mes camarades. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire pour sortir de la route que mon propre oncle avait tracée pour moi. »

Il y avait tant de rancœur dans la voix du jeune homme que Gibbs se sentit un peu obligé de défendre l'oncle en question. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'homme n'était pas responsable de tout le chaos au centre duquel s'était retrouvé son neveu après sa mort. Simplement, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien sur le long terme si Alex continuait d'en vouloir à l'homme qui l'avait malgré tout élevé.

C'est pourquoi il intervint d'un ton calme et serein.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que ton oncle ne t'aimait pas, Alex. »

Fornell lui lança un regard en coin, amusé. Il avait bien dit que l'ex-Marine trouvait souvent les mots justes avec les enfants.

Quant au principal intéressé, il ne fit montre d'aucune réaction. Cependant, Gibbs remarqua qu'il prenait grand soin de garder son attention fixée sur l'agent du FBI et d'éviter le regard de l'ex-Marine. Ce dernier pensa voir un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux bruns. Mais pas sous le coup de la douleur physique, cette fois. Le souvenir de l'oncle devait être un problème sur lequel le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir. Cela se confirma lorsqu'Alex persista à fuir son regard.

De son côté, Fornell n'avait pas fini l'interrogatoire improvisé.

« Le soir où nous t'avons interpellé, tu as tué un homme avec un Smith & Wesson. La plupart des balles ont touché des zones vitales. Qui t'as appris à tirer si bien ? »

L'adolescent blond baissa un instant la tête, avant de la relever une lueur ironique dans le regard.

« Le MI6 a trouvé que je suis assez vieux pour aller me faire tuer mais trop jeune pour me servir d'une arme à feu. »

« Dans ce cas, qui t'as donc appris ? », insista l'agent du FBI.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Encore un secret. Mais les deux adultes n'eurent pas l'occasion de découvrir celui-là puisqu'au moment même, Ducky débarqua dans la cuisine.

En effet, il s'était finalement endormi au chevet de son patient et ne l'avait nullement entendu se lever.

Il les regarda tous les trois d'un air un peu sonné avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers son patient pour le gronder gentiment.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout, mon garçon. Il me semble que Jethro, », il désigna Gibbs « a l'intention de te ramener chez lui, ce matin. Tu n'as qu'à aller te recoucher en attendant. »

L'adolescent sembla un instant prêt à discuter, avant d'observer silencieusement les trois hommes et de finalement retourner dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la cuisine, le médecin-légiste sermonna les deux agents comme des gamins.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser faire. Un homme, et à plus forte raison un adolescent dans son état doit absolument se reposer. Tu l'emmènes chez toi, Jethro, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. »

Gibbs acquiesça tout en se tournant vers Fornell.

« Si vous voulez bien, Tobias, je dois aller arranger quelques petites choses chez moi avant de pouvoir y accueillir Alex. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je le laisse chez vous une ou deux heures de plus ? »

« Aucun souci, Gibbs. Par ailleurs, je vous fais confiance pour me faire parvenir les moindres nouveautés dans cette enquête ? » s'enquit Fornell d'un ton assuré.

Les deux fédéraux se mirent d'accord puis Gibbs repartit rapidement chez lui avant que ce ne soit l'heure de repartir à l'agence. Il reviendrait alors rechercher l'adolescent. Il songea que le garçon avait vraiment besoin de stabilité après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, d'un environnement sain.

Ce fut ainsi presque avec enthousiasme que Gibbs commença à préparer sa chambre d'invité.

 **AR/NCIS**

Pendant ce temps, après une nuit courte et mouvementée, Tony, Ziva et McGee revenaient à l'agence et reprenaient le cours de leur enquête.

Aucun n'avait beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Le terme nuit blanche serait d'ailleurs plus approprié. En effet, si suite au message de Gibbs, qui leur annonçait qu'Alex Rider avait été retrouvé, les agents avaient pu rentrer tranquillement, le Directeur Vance les avait rappelés peu de temps après.

Leur nouvelle tâche était de repérer des clients ou même des membres de Scorpia, afin de pouvoir en interroger quelques-uns, ce qui pourrait être très utile dans la résolution de leur affaire.

Néanmoins, la tâche de départ, essentiellement informatisée, était plutôt laborieuse et les trois amis tombaient littéralement de sommeil.

« Je propose que McGénie, puisqu'il s'agit de son domaine favori, s'en occupe tout seul. », se plaignit pour la centième fois Tony. « C'est vrai, quoi, Ziva ! Toi et moi sommes des hommes de terrain, l'inactivité nous rend au contraire inefficaces. »

L'intéressée ne releva même pas et changea carrément de sujet.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Gibbs ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ziva-ah. S'il avait besoin d'aide, il nous aurait très certainement appelés. Personnellement, je suis plus intéressé sur ce qu'il a à nous apprendre sur cet Alex Rider. »

« C'est un gamin de quinze ans, Tony, alors arrêtes de t'imaginer trop de choses. Tu regardes beaucoup trop de films. », conclut sagement McGee.

« L'agent McGee a entièrement raison, agent Dinozzo. », intervint leur directeur Léon Vance, qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau. « Reprenez simplement pied avec la réalité, vous n'en serez que plus efficace. »

« Oui, Directeur. », se plia à regret Tony, tandis que Ziva et McGee riaient de concert. Cependant, le directeur continua sur un ton sérieux.

« Je suis ici pour vous faire passer un message. Vous allez vous rendre dans un entrepôt suspect figurant sur votre liste afin d'interpeller les suspects nécessaires. Voici vos mandats de perquisition. »

Il leur tendit quelques papiers d'un air grave.

« Nous n'attendons pas Gibbs, Directeur ? », s'étonna McGee. Et au vu de leurs expressions, Tony et Ziva partageaient la même opinion.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'agent Gibbs arrive. », commença soudain une voix plus jeune derrière eux, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied de Vance.

Les coéquipiers de l'ex-Marine se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver tout à coup, face à… Alex Rider.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Questionnements**

 **Note : Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, l'inspiration s'en va et s'en vient.**

 **Je tiens également à présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à tous ceux qui ont eu des morts ou des blessés dans leur famille lors des attentats de Paris. Je ne connais pas pour ma part de personnes touchées mais j'étais en train d'écouter la radio lorsque cela s'est produit et j'ai été tellement choquée que j'ai eu du mal à sortir de chez moi après coup.**

 **Je pense à vous tous de tout cœur en vous présentant ce tardif chapitre.**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Les trois agents fédéraux fixèrent un moment le garçon devant eux, bouche bée. Ziva fut, comme toujours, la première à se ressaisir.

« Tu es blessé. », lui indiqua-t-elle, montrant du doigt le sang s'échappant de nouveau de sa blessure, malgré le bandage que lui avait fait Ducky quelques heures plus tôt.

Alex porta alors la main à son côté et la retira aussitôt, couverte de sang. L'adolescent ne vit pas l'israélienne s'avancer vers lui et, lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, elle se tenait juste devant lui. Surpris, il trébucha en arrière, s'effondrant contre le bureau de Tony. Il lança cependant à la jeune femme un regard de défi, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa vulnérabilité.

De leur côté, les trois agents se dévisagèrent, ne sachant comment agir. Ziva avait réagi instinctivement en voyant la blessure mais la réaction d'Alex l'avait alors figée. Le silence s'alourdit de seconde en seconde dans le bureau. Puis soudain…

« Tu sais que Ducky a dit que tu devais te reposer. », énonça une nouvelle voix, où perçait dans le ton grave une légère note de reproche.

McGee, Ziva et Tony se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur patron, en attente d'explications. Gibbs leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de centrer à nouveau son attention sur l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce-que… ? »

L'ex-Marine venait d'apercevoir la mare de sang qui commençait à se former. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un très court instant avant de prendre une décision et de se tourner vers le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

« McGee, vous allez descendre chez Abby avec Alex, mais vous passerez auparavant en salle d'autopsie. » Il ajouta une dernière remarque en faveur de l'adolescent. « Ton pansement est à refaire. »

« Non, c'est vrai ? Je croyais pouvoir vous faire croire que j'avais dessiné au feutre rouge dessus. », lui répondit sarcastiquement Alex.

Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier vit le jeune agent brun couler un regard interrogatif vers l'agent Gibbs. En retour, celui-ci hocha affirmativement la tête.

L'agent dénommé McGee se dirigea alors vers l'adolescent et l'aida à se relever en lui prenant délicatement le bras. A peine debout, le jeune homme se dégagea un peu brutalement, baraguinant dans une langue étrangère.

Avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander de traduire, Ziva lui répondit, dans la même langue. Et au vu des consonances, il s'agissait sans doute de langue arabe.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui avec un air quelque peu résigné avant de reprendre doucement le bras de McGee pour s'appuyer dessus, tandis que ce dernier le dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Gibbs les suivit un moment du regard avant de se tourner vers l'israélienne, un sourcil levé.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Alex a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'une nounou. Et je lui ai répondu que peut-être, mais d'un médecin certainement s'il ne voulait pas mourir de manière idiote, en se vidant de son sang alors que des personnes sont là pour le soigner. », répondit Ziva avec un air ouvertement mutin.

« Toi, c'est sûr que tu sais te montrer diplomate. », intervint Tony dans un rictus moqueur.

Mais Gibbs n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à les écouter se titiller.

« Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux. Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose sur le jeune Alex Rider avant que nous allions voir cet entrepôt. »

« Ok, patron, nous sommes toute ouïe. », continua Tony, d'un ton pas très sérieux qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Ziva.

« Nous vous écoutons, Gibbs. », fit-elle avec attention.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Je viens d'apprendre que cet Alex Rider était en réalité un espion du MI6, les services secrets britanniques. »

En face de lui, Tony faillit s'étouffer tandis que l'ex-Mossad restait impassible.

« Patron, ce doit être une erreur. », dit le cinéphile après avoir repris son souffle. « Ce gamin a quoi ? Dix-sept ans au plus ? »

« Il a quinze ans et demi, Dinozzo. Et en vérité, il n'a plus de liens avec le MI6 depuis qu'il est venu habiter aux Etats-Unis avec les Pleasure, il y a six mois. Il a perdu son oncle, lui-même agent du MI6, dans une mission il y a un an et demi. C'est à ce moment-là que les services secrets britanniques sont venus le chercher, afin qu'il finisse cette même mission. », répondit Gbbs avec amertume.

« Et il a dit oui ? », s'exclama le cinéphile abasourdi. « Il s'est pris pour superman ou quoi ? »

« Tony ! », s'énerva Ziva, elle-même curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. « Si tu écoutes la suite, tu auras tes réponses plus vite ! »

Le cinéphile prit un air penaud et fit signe à l'ex-Marine de poursuivre. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin puis continua son récit.

« C'est là le pire, Dinozzo. Il ne voulait pas mais les dirigeants lui ont fait du chantage. Ils ont menacé d'expulser sa gouvernante américaine d'Angleterre et de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat. »

« Et comment s'est passé sa mission ? », s'inquiéta Ziva.

Même si elle avait elle-même été entraînée toute jeune par son père au sein du Mossad, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que d'autres agences dans le monde civilisé et occidental soient capables d'exploiter et de risquer la vie d'un enfant de quatorze ans.

« _Trop_ bien. », fit Gibbs d'un air maussade. « Au point qu'ils l'ont obligé à effectuer huit autres missions en un an. »

« Et il les a toutes réussies ? », demanda un Tony horrifié.

« On peut dire çà. », répondit Gibbs, véritablement outragé par le comportement du MI6. « J'ai vu plusieurs de ses cicatrices, il a subi des brûlures au second degré et on lui a tiré une balle dans la poitrine, bon sang ! »

Gibbs frappa un grand coup de poing sur son bureau dans un accès de rage. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable d'abuser un enfant à ce point. Les chefs du MI6 étaient pires que des criminels et ne méritaient qu'une seule chose : la cour martiale.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était résoudre au mieux et au plus vite l'enquête afin de mettre tous les coupables sous les verrous. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'Alex, aveuglé par la vengeance, ne risque une nouvelle fois sa vie en voulant se faire justice lui-même.

C'est pourquoi Gibbs se reprit aussitôt et se tourna vers ses deux agents.

« Je vous attends à l'ascenseur dans moins de cinq minutes. Prenez vos affaires. », leur lança-t-il en se dirigeant dans ladite direction.

« On va où, patron ? »

« A l'entrepôt, Dinozzo ! »

AR/NCIS

McGee avait suivi les indications de Gibbs. Il avait pleinement confiance dans le jugement de son supérieur. D'autant que l'adolescent à côté de lui avait grand besoin de voir un médecin et Ducky était amplement qualifié, y compris en ce qui concernait les vivants.

McGee ne pouvait également s'empêcher de remarquer que le gamin restait étonnement impassible malgré la douleur causée par sa blessure. Il voyait Alex lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps puis détourner le regard dès que l'agent du NCIS le regardait à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'antre de Ducky.

« Ah Timothy ! Et tu as amené notre jeune ami ! Comment te portes-tu, mon garçon ? »

En s'avançant, le médecin-légiste remarqua la démarche saccadée d'Alex et le sang coulant à flots. Il se précipita alors vers le jeune homme.

« Tu as rouvert tes blessures ? J'avais pourtant bien dit que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais à quoi pense donc Jethro ? », gronda-t-il gentiment.

Ducky demanda à Alex de s'asseoir sur une de ses tables habituelles de travail pour le soigner. Le garçon obéit mais paraissait agité.

« Où sont Edward, Liz et Sab ? », questionna-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Le vieil homme comprit que l'adolescent savait que les corps avaient été là. Espérant lui apporter par ce geste quelque réconfort, il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ils ont déjà été transférés aux pompes funèbres, en attente de l'enterrement. »

Il vit Alex baisser les yeux et décida de changer de sujet.

« Bon, voyons voir cette blessure. »

Le jeune espion ne se retrouva avec d'autre choix que de retirer son t-shirt devant les deux hommes. Voyant que la plaie saignait de manière presque hémorragique, le médecin s'activa aussitôt.

Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ducky s'appliquait à sa tâche en silence et l'adolescent, honteux de cette preuve de faiblesse, ne pipait mot.

Et la troisième personne présente, en l'occurrence l'agent McGee, observait en silence les différents blessures et hématomes qui recouvraient le corps du garçon. Gibbs avait sûrement expliqué quelques petites choses à Tony et Ziva durant son absence et il espérait être vite mis au courant des secrets du jeune Alex Rider.

Il fut étonné de ne pas entendre un seul gémissement de sa part durant l'intervention de Ducky, qui ne semblait pas vraiment indolore. Lorsque le médecin-légiste laissa enfin le jeune homme se rhabiller, le génie en informatique vit à nouveau celui-ci lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil méfiant. A dire vrai, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme par crainte que l'on lui plante un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Pendant ce temps, ledit garçon s'était relevé. Sans plus s'attarder sur le profil d'Alex Rider et décochant au passage un hochement de tête à Ducky en guise de remerciements, McGee fit signe au garçon de le suivre.

« Allez, viens. Je t'emmène chez notre analyste scientifique. Tu verras, Abby est très gentille. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, il croisa le regard brun quelque peu méprisant. C'est vrai qu'il venait peut-être de lui parler comme à un enfant. Cependant, au premier coup d'œil, leur témoin ne paraissait pas avoir dix-neuf ans. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas dix-huit ans.

Mais ce dont il était sûr, et même s'il n'en connaissait pas la cause exacte, c'était qu'un adolescent n'aurait pas du avoir le regard dur et froid d'un homme adulte qui a vu trop de choses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le maître assassin**

 **Notes : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et plus particulièrement la scène avec Abby pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Ce chapitre est le cadeau de Noël que je vous offre !**

 **Alors Joyeux Noël à vous tous !**

 **Bises,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Zeljan Kurst n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement anxieux, simplement sa profession lui avait rapidement appris qu'un homme averti en vaut deux.

Kurst était un Yougoslave d'environ quarante cinq ans mais il était en vérité difficile de lui donner un âge dû à son visage très inexpressif. Très grand, chauve, des yeux gris et froids, il faisait partie des hommes les plus recherchés au monde et un membre imminent du Conseil Exécutif de la tristement célèbre organisation Scorpia.

En ce moment même, il se demandait qu'elle était la meilleure démarche à suivre après la visite impromptue d'Alex Rider la nuit dernière. Le garçon représentait vraiment une épine dans le pied de Scorpia et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu d'objection lorsque l'un de ses collègues restants, le Dr. Three, avait nonchalamment proposé de massacrer la famille qui avait accueilli l'ex-espion aux Etats-Unis. Les Pleasure avaient effectivement été tués mais Kurst regrettait que l'un de leurs meilleurs assassins ait croisé Rider peu après sur le lieu même du massacre, qui lui avait vidé un chargeur dans le corps.

Le grand Yougoslave avait tout d'abord été surpris par l'audace de l'adolescent à revenir les trouver. Puis il en avait déduit que le meurtre de sa famille avait enragé véritablement le jeune Anglais, qui était donc venu réclamer vengeance. Ce qui avait rendu Zeljan Kurst furieux à son tour, c'est que, malgré la présence de presque vingt hommes armés dans cet entrepôt la nuit dernière, l'adolescent blond s'en était sorti avec une simple blessure. Sérieuse, mais tout de même. Et c'est lui-même qui avait du tirer.

Pour cette incompétence, le directeur de Scorpia avait supprimé trois de ses hommes qui devaient surveiller l'aile du bâtiment par laquelle Rider était entré. Après tout, Scorpia ne pardonnait pas les erreurs.

Soudain, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le rugissement d'un moteur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la cour de l'entrepôt fut envahie par une voiture fédérale. Mais Kurst n'était pas très inquiet quant à une éventuelle découverte de ce lieu. Depuis le dernier échec de Scorpia face à Rider, il avait choisi de couvrir ses activités d'un manteau de légalité que l'équipe d'avocats qu'il payait fort cher avait le devoir de maintenir. En outre, après le passage de Rider, il avait envoyé la plupart de ses hommes avec la marchandise compromettante à une autre location.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau et deux de ses hommes entrèrent.

« Patron, les fédéraux américains sont ici, apparemment avec des mandats de perquisition. Nous pensions qu'il vaut peut-être mieux essayer de vous faire sortir par les souterrains. », conclut l'homme, en désignant d'un geste vague l'endroit où se trouvait une porte dérobée.

Zeljan Kurst acquiesça. Ce n'était pas parce que dernièrement il préférait garder une apparence quelque peu honnête dans ses affaires qu'il était pour autant d'accord pour se faire embarquer puis questionner par ces fouineurs de fédéraux.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte dissimulée derrière sa bibliothèque lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent derrière la porte d'entrée de son bureau et que celle-ci fut défoncée par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années suivi de deux autres agents, leurs armes pointées sur les hommes de Scorpia.

« NCIS ! Nous avons un mandat de perquisition, alors pas d'entourloupe ! »

 **AR/NCIS**

Sur le chemin de l'entrepôt, c'est Gibbs qui avait pris le volant. Tony était plutôt secoué à l'arrière de la voiture, mais Ziva, qui avait les mêmes habitudes de conduite que son patron, restait droite et digne sur le siège passager avant.

Ils défoncèrent littéralement la barrière d'entrée de l'entrepôt et sortir simultanément de la voiture, tous le revolver au poing.

Les deux gardes présents dans la Cour tenaient des fusils mitrailleurs mais il devait plus s'agir d'intimidation car on leur avait visiblement interdit de s'en servir.

Sans doute pour ne pas aggraver la position déjà délicate de leur criminel de patron, se dit Tony avec un certain amusement.

Gibbs s'avança quant à lui d'un air impassible. Ses coéquipiers restèrent légèrement en retrait, sur leurs gardes.

« Où est votre chef ? »

L'un des deux hommes, de type caucasien, désigna d'un geste assez vague l'une des ailes du bâtiment, au dernier étage.

Peu intéressé au demeurant par les deux hommes de mains, Gibbs fit signe à son équipe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Après tout, le chef de cet entrepôt était soupçonné d'être un membre imminent et très actif de Scorpia et était sans doute particulièrement dangereux.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en silence. Les couloirs étaient vides, signe que l'activité illégale précédemment effectuée dans ces murs avait sans aucun doute été relocalisée.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte en bois joliment ouvragé. Se planquant tout contre, Tony tendit l'oreille avec attention, tentant de percevoir le moindre bruit à l'intérieur.

« J'entends quelqu'un, patron, peut-être même sont-ils plusieurs. Mais dans ce genre de bâtiment, il se peut qu'il y ait une porte dérobée qui leur permette de s'enfuir. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons entrer, Dinozzo. », chuchota son supérieur en réponse.

D'un commun accord, les trois agents se décidèrent rapidement en faveur de défoncer la porte. Tony et Gibbs s'en chargeraient, tandis que Ziva surveillerait leurs arrières. Au cas où.

Deux secondes plus tard, les agents du NCIS pénétraient dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Les malfrats avaient juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte dérobée supposée.

« NCIS ! Posez vos armes sur le sol et levez les mains en l'air. »

Les deux subalternes obéirent immédiatement mais celui qui paraissait être le chef, un grand Yougoslave chauve, après avoir effectivement déposé ses armes sur le bureau massif au centre de la pièce, s'avança vers eux calmement, un sourire plutôt suffisant aux lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que cet endroit relève de la juridiction du NCIS. Avez-vous-même un mandat ? »

En silence, Tony lui tendit lesdites feuilles d'un air maussade. L'homme les examina presque négligemment, sans jamais se départir de son rictus.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où vous me conseillez de faire appel à mes avocats, je me trompe ? Mais vous ne m'avez pas donné le motif, agent… ? »

Tout en posant ces questions, le Yougoslave s'était tourné vers le plus âgé des agents fédéraux.

« Gibbs. », répondit celui-ci, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. « Nous vous donnerons le motif lorsque nous serons revenus à notre agence. Je vous conseille fortement de coopérer. », A cet instant, perçait dans la voix de Gibbs une intonation redoutable qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. Zeljan Kurst était peut-être un homme très dangereux mais l'ex-Marine pouvait l'être également. Puis il se tourna vers son équipe avec le plus grand sérieux professionnel qui le caractérisait. « Tony, appelle Balboa et dis lui de venir avec toute son unité pour contrôler le reste des hommes présents dans cet entrepôt et d'en coffrer si besoin est. Reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent puis rejoins-nous dès que tu le peux à l'agence. »

Cette fois, l'expression du présumé directeur de Scorpia devint ouvertement moqueuse.

« Vous n'avez pas peur de laisser votre homme au milieu des miens, Agent Gibbs ? »

A ce moment-là, les yeux de celui-ci auraient pu tuer et sa voix tremblait d'une rage contenue lorsqu'il répondit à la provocation.

« Si je devais craindre pour la vie de mon agent, Kurst, je m'assurerais que vous soyez prioritaire pour passer sur la chaise électrique. »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, Gibbs fit signe à Ziva de passer les menottes à l'homme et de le suivre jusqu'à leur voiture, laissant à Tony le soin de rassembler les quelques hommes de mains du criminel et de les surveiller jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Il savait que si Kurst voulait avoir une chance de conserver l'apparence légale de ses activités sur le sol américain, ses hommes ne devaient pas s'en prendre à un agent fédéral.

Gibbs attendrait quant à lui que le Yougoslave soit sécurisé entre les quatre murs d'une salle d'interrogatoire avant d'évoquer devant lui le nom d'Alex Rider. Son flaire lui disait que cela ferait grandement avancer son enquête.

 **AR/NCIS**

Au même moment à l'agence, McGee pénétra dans le domaine d'Abby Scuito. Seul. La jeune gothique se précipita aussitôt sur lui, sautillant de manière surexcitée.

« Il est où ? Il est où ? Allez McGee, réponds-moi, viiite ! »

« Qui ? » répondit son collègue d'un air absent.

L'analyste du NCIS soupira avant de claquer impatiemment des doigts devant les yeux du génie en informatique.

« Le Père Noël, peut-être ? Voyons McGee, le jeune Alex Rider, Gibbs m'avait promis sa visite ! »

McGee soupira alors intérieurement. Son amie était trop enthousiaste, comme souvent, quand il s'agissait de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. Il tenta vainement de s'expliquer.

« Il attend dans le couloir, Abs. »

Celle-ci eut vite fait de l'interrompre.

« Timothy McGee, qu'attends-tu pour le faire rentrer ? »

Le brun adopta alors une expression la plus sérieuse possible avant d'aller baisser le son de la musique de la jeune femme. Abby détestait qu'on y touche et cela eut le mérite de concentrer toute son attention sur ce qu'il allait lui dire. McGee la prit par les épaules avant de commencer d'une voix relativement basse.

« Alex Rider n'est pas comme n'importe qui, Abby. Je sais que tu adores les enfants, mais il n'en est pas un, enfin pas vraiment. »

Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune analyste de protester avec véhémence.

« Il a quinze ans, McGee, ce n'est certainement pas un adulte. »

Le sus-nommé soupira profondément avant de lui donner une secousse amicale.

« Peut-être, mais garde bien à l'esprit que ce n'est pas comme les autres enfants que ramène Gibbs d'habitude. Ce n'est sans aucun doute pas de sa faute, mais Alex semble meurtri et en colère. Une colère qui peut l'amener à être dangereux, j'ai l'impression. »

Abby secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Ne joue pas les psychologues, mon cher McGee, ce n'est pas du tout ton rayon. »

« Abby, promets-moi simplement que tu feras attention ! Il est comme un animal sauvage blessé que l'on acculerait. »

« Peux-tu me dire quelque chose d'important sur lui, McGee ? », le coupa-t-elle.

« Gibbs a sans doute dit quelque chose à Tony et Ziva mais ils sont partis avant de pouvoir me le répéter, Alors… »

« Alors, tu ne sais rien du tout ! » lui répondit-elle avec brusquerie cette fois. Mais elle se radoucit la seconde d'après en remarquant son petit air blessé. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'exprimer de l'inquiétude pour elle, ce que leur chef d'équipe faisait très souvent. « C'est bon, Tim, tu crois vraiment que Gibbs m'aurait laissée le voir autrement ? »

« Abby, promets-moi seulement… »

« Et moi, je promets de ne chercher à blesser personne. », les interrompit une troisième voix, pleine de maturité.

Les deux employés du NCIS se retournèrent brusquement, l'une avec un grand sourire tandis que l'autre, au contraire, fronçait un peu plus les sourcils. Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entendu le jeune se glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Debout près de la porte, Alex attendait quant à lui le verdict.

La jeune analyste fut la première à réagir. Surexcitée, elle se précipita les bras grands ouverts dans l'intention d'étreindre le nouveau venu. Ce que voyant, Alex recula au dernier moment. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas la jeune femme de saisir ses mains d'un air enjoué.

« Tu dois être Alex Rider. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Abby Scuito, analyste scientifique du NCIS. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le jeune espion n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'agent McGee s'était approché d'eux et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Alex, tu devais attendre dehors jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. »

La tornade aux allures gothiques se tourna aussitôt vers son collègue et lui frappa la poitrine d'une tape amicale.

« McGee, arrête, on dirait Gibbs dans ses pires moments. Alex n'a tué personne ! »

Un instant, Abby eut l'impression que la main du garçon qu'elle tenait encore se contractait. Elle prit un moment pour étudier le visage sombre avant d'entraîner un peu plus le garçon dans son laboratoire. McGee la laissa faire, bouche bée. L'adolescent, quant à lui, laissa la jeune femme lui expliquer son travail d'une oreille un peu distraite.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'humeur à écouter. Néanmoins s'il le faisait en partie, c'est que la jeune analyste un peu fofolle lui rappelait quelque peu Jack, avec son sourire permanent et son enthousiasme. C'est pourquoi il la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

Soudain, son ouïe finie perçue un bruit de fond. Il provenait de l'ordinateur principal. Il s'approcha et reconnut nettement un morceau de musique, du heavy métal. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme arrêta ses explications et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu entends ? »

Elle était assez surprise, McGee ayant précédemment baissé le volume presque au minimum.

« Metallica, album _Justice for All_. »

Cette fois, même le génie en informatique était à court de mots. Tout deux fixèrent en silence l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne se détourne d'eux pour augmenter le son. Les deux employés restèrent stupéfiés jusqu'à ce qu'Alex s'adresse à nouveau à Abby, le regard moins vague que ce que McGee avait pu observer depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme.

« Alors, quel métal tu préfères, le Black Métal, le Death Métal, le Heavy Métal ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'en suis pas un expert, j'en écoute simplement depuis quelques mois. Avant j'étais plus versé dans le Rock ou la Pop. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Les deux autres étaient partis pour une longue, très longue conversation. Abby adorait parler de ce qu'elle adorait avec des gens qui avaient à peu près les même goûts. C'est lui qui allait devoir servir de chronomètre.

Néanmoins, cela faisait plaisir de voir Alex se conduire comme l'adolescent qu'il était. A présent, ces yeux étaient moins vides et froids et il affichait un léger mais tout de même présent enthousiasme tandis qu'il débattait avec la jeune femme sur ses goûts musicaux.

Et McGee, lui-même relégué au rang de spectateur, se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Même si ce changement était éphémère. Après tout, il fallait savoir compter ses victoires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontations**

 **Note : Bonne Année 2016 et Meilleurs Vœux à tous !**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'agence s'était passé calmement. Gibbs était seul à l'avant tandis que Ziva surveillait leur suspect sur la banquette arrière. Ledit criminel conservait la même expression impassible que précédemment, comme s'il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par sa propre arrestation.

Juste avant de quitter l'entrepôt et avec l'autorisation plus que réticente des agents du NCIS, Zeljan Kurst avait contacté ses avocats pour les informer de sa situation. Tout au long de sa conversation téléphonique, il avait affiché un air goguenard qui disait qu'il pensait être bien vite remis en liberté.

Sûrement pas, se promit intérieurement Gibbs à cette pensée. Non seulement le Yougoslave était-il sans aucun doute à l'origine du meurtre des Pleasure, mais également de nombreux autres crimes de par sa position au sein d'une organisation criminelle internationale. Cet homme était vraiment une ordure finie et méritait, au minimum, de finir ses jours dans une prison gouvernementale.

L'ex-Marine se gara juste devant l'entrée de sécurité de l'agence, celle par laquelle ils faisaient toujours passer leurs suspects.

Kurst le suivit docilement mais, de toute manière, Ziva le suivait comme son ombre, attentive à ses moindres gestes.

Les agents de sécurité postés là saluèrent rapidement leurs collègues avant de contrôler l'absence d'armes du directeur de Scorpia.

Gibbs, Ziva et le Yougoslave se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers qui descendaient à la morgue et au laboratoire d'Abby, mais surtout au premier sous-sol, vers les cellules d'interrogatoire.

Ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans la cage d'escalier lorsque d'autres voix montèrent vers eux.

« Tu vois, Abby est vraiment très gentille. La plupart des gens qui la rencontrent l'adopte aussitôt. »

L'ex-Marine reconnut immédiatement la voix posée et chaleureuse de Timothy McGee. La réponse qu'il entendit alors confirma la présence d'Alex Rider aux côtés de son agent. L'adolescent utilisait encore une intonation sarcastique mais semblait néanmoins plus détendu que ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'alors.

« C'est vrai que vous possédez une perle rare ! Une employée d'agence fédérale, un peu fofolle qui écoute du métal à fond dans son laboratoire et se drogue au soda caféiné, ça ne doit pas courir les rues. »

Gibbs sourit tendrement en entendant la remarque. Il est vrai qu'Abby, qu'il considérait lui-même comme sa propre fille, était une personne singulière mais très attachante.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un reniflement presque indiscernable et méprisant et se tourna vers Kurst. L'air impassible de l'homme ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le sentiment de supériorité qui se dégageait de lui tandis qu'il fixait les escaliers. Cela ne faisait pas de doute qu'il ait reconnu la voix de l'adolescent qui avait pénétré dans son entrepôt la nuit précédente.

Ils entendirent à nouveau l'adolescent qui prononça les mots suivants comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« A sa manière, elle me fait un peu penser à Jack. »

McGee et lui étaient à présent arrivés en haut des escaliers et le jeune espion s'était figé en apercevant le Yougoslave. Celui-ci affichait à présent un air cruel.

« Tiens, Alex Rider. Tu voulais peut-être parler de Jack Starbright ? Attention, Rider, tu ne voudrais pas que ce qui lui est arrivé arrive à d'autres gens, tout comme ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. »

L'air présent dans la cage d'escalier parut se solidifier d'un seul coup. Un silence à couper au couteau suivit la déclaration chargée de menace. Gibbs nota que l'homme n'avait pas évoqué les Pleasure, il savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Quant à Alex, il n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste mais les agents fédéraux avaient tous pu remarquer le regard polaire dont il couvait le criminel en face de lui. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, le garçon sentait la violence couler dans ses veines, une violence qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer afin de démolir l'un des principaux responsables du champ de ruines qu'était devenue sa vie.

Gibbs fut le premier à ressentir la colère, presque palpable, de l'adolescent et décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« McGee, je vais avoir besoin de vous en interrogatoire. David, remontez avec Alex. Dinozzo ne devrait plus tarder à présent. »

Ils lui obéirent sans discuter. Il est vrai que les compétences de McGee étaient souvent nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du système de la vitre sans teint. Mais en vérité, l'ex-Marine pensait surtout que Ziva était plus apte à gérer les personnes poussées à bout, à l'image d'Alex Rider en cet instant. Le jeune homme avait véritablement l'air prêt à tuer quelqu'un, de préférence le malfrat qui lui faisait face à ce moment précis. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remis en place son visage de marbre, l'air désintéressé au possible.

Gibbs fit alors avancer sans plus un mot dans l'escalier ledit sinistre personnage toujours menotté. McGee le précédait tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil Ziva prendre doucement et prudemment l'épaule du gamin afin de le guider tranquillement vers leur espace de travail.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex arriva dans ledit espace enragé comme un lion en cage. Il tourna en rond un moment avant que l'Israélienne ne parvienne avec peine à le faire s'asseoir à son propre bureau. Puis il frappa deux ou trois coups de poing assez forts dans le meuble mais ne parut pas se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner entre ses dents.

« Le s******* ! Le s******* ! »

Après quelques coups supplémentaires et non moins violents, sa main fut recouverte d'égratignures. A ce moment, Ziva décida finalement d'intervenir et lui prit fermement le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer à se faire du mal.

Le garçon lutta encore quelques instants puis se laissa glisser hors du fauteuil, jusqu'au sol, tremblant de tout son corps. Ses yeux étaient secs mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Ziva voyait un soldat trop brisé pour être encore capable de pleurer.

La jeune femme tenta tout doucement de l'attirer contre elle mais recula dès qu'elle vit sa réaction. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du gamin, il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe de survie dû sûrement au syndrome de stress post-traumatique dont il souffrait clairement. Il n'empêche que s'il avait tenu un couteau, Ziva se retrouvait avec trois doigts en moins.

Alex sentit le brusque mouvement d'écart de l'Israélienne plus qu'il ne le vit. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il l'avait attaquée. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le bureau, cherchant à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Désolé… je ne voulais pas… Je suis vraiment désolé. », murmura-t-il.

L'ex-Mossad accepta ses excuses d'un simple signe de tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits en silence. Puis le jeune espion acquiesça lentement avant de murmurer à nouveau pour lui-même.

« Scorpia, c'est de la faute de Scorpia. Mes parents, Ian, Jack et maintenant Sabina et ses parents. Scorpia s'amuse à détruire ma vie depuis le commencement. », répétait-il comme un mantra.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux le laisser venir à elle plutôt que de chercher à arracher des confidences de la bouche d'un gosse traumatisé, Ziva s'attela à son propre travail.

Elle venait à peine de se plonger dans une des nombreuses listes d'éventuels employés de Scorpia, lorsque retentit une nouvelle voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Ahhh… Pourquoi Gibbs n'a-t-il pas demandé au Roi des Elfes de baby-sitter des criminels ? C'est du boulot de Bleu, çà ! Je me… »

Tony s'interrompit brusquement en voyant sa collègue lui faire de grands gestes pour qu'il baisse le son tout en lui désignant le bas de son bureau.

Le cinéphile se mit alors à mimer des pas de loup tout en s'approchant et aperçut une touffe de cheveux blond cendré.

Curieux mais néanmoins discret, il alla s'asseoir à son propre bureau, et commença à taper la surface de ses doigts impatients. Il se mit finalement à travailler lorsque Ziva lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur.

Tous deux étaient profondément plongés dans leurs tâches respectives quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Alex Rider se releva sans un mot et se dirigea comme un automate vers la sortie.

Alertée, Ziva se leva à son tour.

« Alex, où vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle. Les yeux bruns étaient remplis d'éclairs.

« Jack Starbright était ma meilleure amie adulte. Mon oncle Ian l'avait engagée comme jeune fille au pair quand j'avais cinq ans. En effet, de part son véritable job que je n'ai découvert que beaucoup plus tard, il est très souvent absent. Mais Jack, elle, était toujours là pour moi. Même à la mort de mon oncle, Jack est restée avec moi en Angleterre alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle était originaire d'ici, vous savez, sa famille vit à Washington D.C. Et il n'y a même eu pas de corps pour eux à enterrer ! »

« Que s'est-il passé, Alex ? », la voix de Tony était inhabituellement douce lorsqu'il posa la question.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et les yeux remplis de rage glacèrent l'homme. Alex n'avait que quinze ans et ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, que ce soit d'ailleurs Scorpia ou le MI6, était révoltant.

« Scorpia a tué Jack. Je les avais déjà affrontés deux fois et mis en échec leurs opérations. Leur nouveau contrat concernait le Secrétaire d'Etat américain mais ils avaient également monté un dossier sur le MI6 qui employait illégalement un adolescent de quatorze ans pour leur faire du chantage avec pour but final de me détruire. Et avant, ils ont choisi de me torturer psychologiquement en tuant Jack. Ils y ont réussi mais j'ai tué le chef du projet moi-même et ai fait finalement échouer l'entière opération. », conclut l'adolescent dans un rictus plein d'amertume.

Tony resta pensif un moment. Il songea que malheureusement, Scorpia avait eu le dernier mot en tuant la famille Pleasure dernièrement.

Il demanderait à Gibbs ce qu'il comptait faire avec le gamin une fois l'enquête résolue. En effet, Alex Rider était à présent totalement seul et complètement traumatisé. Pouvoir reconstruire sa vie signifierait dans son contexte avoir besoin d'une personne stable sur laquelle s'appuyer.

 **AR/NCIS**

En silence et les sourcils si froncés qu'ils ne paraissaient former qu'une seule et même ligne, Gibbs pénétra dans la cellule d'interrogatoire. McGee y avait installé Zeljan Kurst avant d'aller régler les micros derrière la vitre insondable.

L'ex-Marine s'assit et agrippa fermement les pans de sa veste. Il devinait que cette conversation allait être très déplaisante.

En face de lui, son interlocuteur restait impassible, si ce n'est pour la lueur cruelle au fond du regard, visible pour un observateur averti. Tel que Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez très bien deviné la raison derrière cette convocation, Monsieur Kurst. »

Le susnommé eut un très bref et sinistre éclat de rire.

« Dîtes-moi donc tout de suite ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire, Agent Gibbs, ce sera plus simple. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous tué les Pleasure ? », répondit celui-ci du tac au tac.

Le Yougoslave inclina la tête pour cacher un demi-sourire arrogant puis planta ses yeux délavés droit dans ceux de l'ex-Marine.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire…, quoi ? Je ne connais absolument pas ces Pleasure dont vous me rebattez les oreilles, alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je les aurais tué ! »

Il fallait reconnaître que le jeu d'acteur était excellent. En outre, il avait utilisé un intermédiaire en freelance pour commettre son crime et le NCIS n'avait toujours pas de preuve irréfutable sur la culpabilité de l'homme. Gibbs disposait seulement de son instinct et celui-ci était toujours très fiable mais ce n'était pas avec cela que l'on coffrait les criminels.

Et devant tant de malhonnêteté, l'ex-Marine décida de changer de tactique.

« Et à propos d'Alex Rider ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

L'homme ne se troubla pas plus alors que l'agent fédéral commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

« Je ne parlerai plus qu'en présence de mes avocats. »

A cette réponse, Gibbs dut faire un effort pour se retenir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les avocats et trouvait qu'ils se mêlaient le plus souvent de ce qui ne les regardait pas, voire empiraient les choses.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, la suite des évènements lui donna raison lorsque les avocats de Kurst se présentèrent au NCIS.

« Notre client n'a rien à faire dans les murs du NCIS, agent Gibbs. Cette agence n'a aucune autorité valable le concernant et voici d'ailleurs la relaxe ordonnée par le juge. En outre, Monsieur Kurst n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Bien sûr que non, pensa amèrement Gibbs, à qui la dernière phrase donnait envie de vomir. Juste quelques centaines de morts, voire milliers, la famille Pleasure en tête.

Nul doute que l'apparente légalité que le directeur de Scorpia s'était efforcé de mettre dans ses affaires dernièrement avait finalement payé. Cà et les ficelles que ses avocats, payés sans aucun doute une fortune, avaient su tirer pour lui assurer l'immunité sans regards pour ses crimes.

Il faillit perdre le sang-froid qu'il s'était imposé lorsque ledit criminel conclut par ces mots mielleux :

« Je dois simplement repasser à votre bureau, Monsieur Gibbs. J'ai oublié quelques affaires me semble-t-il. »

L'ex-Marine devina tout de suite la tentative pour narguer une nouvelle fois le jeune espion.

Eh bien, peut-être que face à l'avis d'un juge fédéral, le NCIS n'était pas de taille mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Gibbs allait abandonner la partie. Oh non, il n'en avait certainement pas fini avec cette ordure. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber le jeune Alex Rider comme, involontairement ou pas, tout le monde l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et Gibbs était bien décidé à garder cette promesse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Collaborations**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Gibbs et McGee étaient descendus en interrogatoire et Tony et Ziva avaient sagement repris leurs tâches respectives. La dernière avait également proposé à Alex de les aider pour s'occuper.

L'adolescent avait d'ailleurs accepté avec soulagement et était en train d'éplucher des relevés téléphoniques lorsque sortit de l'ascenseur une silhouette familière.

« Agent Fornell ! », s'exclama Tony en se levant. « Je dois vous informer que Gibbs n'est encore pas remonté de son interrogatoire. »

Devant cet accueil, l'agent du FBI parut légèrement ennuyé.

« Je dois avant tout vous prévenir qu'aujourd'hui… »

Avant que l'homme ait pu achever sa phrase, une petite tornade blonde les rejoignit au son de :

« Papa, Papa ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ? »

La petite fille de huit ans ralentit en voyant les agents du NCIS rassemblés autour de son père. Puis elle croisa le regard d'Alex et le silence s'installa.

Maintenant que l'inconnu qui avait pénétré en pleine nuit dans sa maison n'était plus couvert de sang, elle se sentait beaucoup moins intimidée.

Elle tenta un sourire qu'il lui rendit brièvement et avec hésitation quelques secondes plus tard. Alex était peu habitué aux gestes de compassion ces derniers mois. Les Pleasures avaient bien tenté quelques gestes affectueux, mais à chaque fois le garçon n'avait su comment y répondre car il avait du mal à se laisser toucher, y compris du fait de cauchemars récurrents. Des cauchemars remplis de méduses, scalpels, crocodiles et d'autres horreurs auxquelles il avait été confronté lors de ses missions.

L'agent Fornell le salua quant à lui d'un simple signe de tête avant de se détourner pour échanger à voix basse quelques paroles avec l'agent Dinozzo.

Puis ce dernier s'adressa à Alex tout en prenant la fille de Fornell par la main.

« Nous avons des choses à régler, Alex. Que dirais-tu d'emmener Elisa voir Abby. Vous vous amuserez sûrement plus avec elle. »

L'adolescent se retint à grande peine de faire remarquer qu'il n'avait plus cinq ans depuis longtemps et prit néanmoins de bonne grâce la main de ladite fillette pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur. Après tout, au vu de son état d'esprit, une petite distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elisa sautillait en marchant, plus du tout apeurée comme à leur première rencontre, et se mit à babiller joyeusement à toute vitesse. Sa joie de vivre était extrêmement communicative et le jeune homme la laissa faire, prêt à tout pour oublier la sinistre et précédente rencontre.

Dès que les deux enfants se furent éloignés, Tobias se tourna à nouveau vers les coéquipiers de son vieil ami.

« J'ai été obligé de venir avec Elisa, elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour aller à l'école. Je répugne à la laisser seule à la maison. J'espère que cela n'ennuiera pas trop Jethro. »

Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit effectivement le cas. Avec son propre passé, l'ex-Marine comprendrait facilement. D'autant que la réputation de Fornell au FBI n'était plus à faire et que nombre de ses anciens suspects pouvaient toujours essayer de se venger.

« Cela ne le dérangera pas du tout, agent Fornell, au contraire. » le rassura Ziva. « En plus, nous venons de lui trouver une baby-sitter. », rajouta-t-elle en coulant un dernier regard vers l'ascenseur.

Tobias acquiesça lentement.

« Et qu'en est-il du jeune Alex Rider justement ? Et de sa blessure ? »

« Alex a l'air de se remettre normalement, tout du moins sur un plan physique. Il cherche encore à se venger de Scorpia pour ce qu'ils ont fait à sa famille adoptive. J'ai également remarqué qu'il souffrait d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique dû sans doute à ses missions pour le MI6. Il a clairement été traumatisé. », conclut gravement l'Israélienne.

« On le serait à moins, Ziva. », intervint Timothy McGee qui venait tout juste de remonter des cellules d'interrogatoire. Il s'adressa alors à Tobias Fornell. « Gibbs est juste derrière moi, avec Kurst. Où est Alex ? »

« Nous l'avons envoyé voir Abby avec ma fille Elisa que j'ai malheureusement été obligé d'emmener au travail avec moi ce matin. »

« Vous avez bien fait. », confirma le génie en informatique avec un petit sourire. « J'ai en effet pu constater que le courant passe très bien entre eux, et ce malgré le renfermement d'Alex sur lui-même avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. »

L'agent du FBI prit un air sérieux avant de changer de sujet.

« Et qu'en est-il de l'enquête ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai besoin de connaître absolument tous les détails, il s'agit d'une coopération entre le NCIS et le FBI. Je n'ai rien trouvé de très valable de mon côté mais il me semble que ce n'est pas votre cas. »

« Ce n' _était_ en effet pas le cas, Tobias. », annonça une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrivait, suivi de Zeljan Kurst et de deux hommes en costard qui avaient l'air d'être des avocats. D'ailleurs, comme pour appuyer cette théorie, l'ex-Marine avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Les quatre nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'espace de travail. Gibbs alla chercher dans un tiroir de son propre bureau le portable qu'il avait précédemment confisqué au Yougoslave tout en continuant ses explications, du mépris suintant dans sa voix.

« Ces deux messieurs sont venus libérer leur client et accessoirement notre suspect numéro 1, Tobias. », fit l'ex-Marine en jetant un regard incendiaire audits hommes qui semblèrent rapetisser à vue d'œil. « Mais que veut donc le FBI, agent Fornell ? »

Celui-ci lui répondit du tac au tac.

« Présentez-moi d'abord cet individu, agent Gibbs. », dit-il en désignant Kurst de la tête.

L'un des avocats réagit vivement face à cette insulte déguisée. »

« FBI ou non, rien ne vous permet de parler ainsi de notre client, agent Fornell. »

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard avant que le premier ne réponde sèchement.

« Je vous conseillerais de faire attention. Votre client est bien loin d'être innocent de tout crime. Et l'on finit un jour ou l'autre par obtenir ce que l'on mérite. », conclut-il, laissant la menace planer.

Le Yougoslave, de son côté, fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et tendit une main exigeante pour récupérer son portable.

Juste avant de s'éloigner, le directeur de Scorpia lança une dernière pique.

« Veuillez passer mes sincères salutations à Alex Rider. »

Mais Gibbs refusa de le laisser gagner la partie et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne monte dans l'ascenseur.

« Vous nous avez donné votre avertissement, voici le mien : vous ne vous approcherez plus jamais, ni vous, ni vos hommes, d'Alex Rider. Je vous promets que vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemi, Kurst. »

« Nous verrons bien, agent Gibbs. »

Et l'homme s'en alla sur ces paroles funestes.

 **AR/NCIS**

« C'était trop bien ! Elle est géniale, Abby ! »

Alex et Elisa, la fille de l'agent Fornell venaient de passer une demi-heure en compagnie de la sympathique gothique qui avait mis le son à fond dans son laboratoire et semblait avoir pour objectif de les faire tomber d'épuisement. Au départ sceptique, Alex s'était, à l'image de la dernière fois, laissé rapidement prendre au jeu. En avaient ainsi résulté des parties de fou rire dans lesquelles il n'était pas le moins enthousiaste.

Et ce pour le plus grand bonheur d'Elisa, qui bien qu'au départ assez réservée à son sujet, avait rapidement pris Alex comme un super compagnon de jeu.

Ce à quoi s'était prêté avec bonne volonté le jeune homme, que la petite fille attendrissait par son innocence et sa candeur toutes enfantines.

Finalement, ce fut Abby elle-même qui les arrêta, arguant que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et qu'Alex et Elisa devraient rejoindre Gibbs et Fornell.

Le jeune espion appréhendait la fin de journée, se rappelant que Gibbs avait prévu de le ramener chez lui.

C'est pourquoi il fut très silencieux sur le chemin qui les ramenait à l'étage.

Sortis de l'ascenseur, Elisa courut rejoindre son père sans attendre. Alex approcha plus prudemment l'espace de travail de l'équipe de Gibbs.

Dès que les agents fédéraux le virent, Gibbs l'informa de ses projets immédiats.

« Nous allons bientôt rentrer, Alex. Tu te rappelles que je t'héberge chez moi ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, en apparence indifférent. En réalité, l'ex-Marina put remarquer la pâleur de son visage et la tension nerveuse présente dans ses muscles en cet instant. En acceptant d'aller chez lui, un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, l'adolescent lui confiait sa propre survie et son instinct ne pouvait que se rebeller à cette pensée.

Puis ce fut au tour de Tobias Fornell de s'adresser à lui.

« Je voulais te remercier de t'être occupé d'Elisa cet après-midi. »

L'air un peu absent, Alex acquiesça avant d'ajouter pensivement :

« J'espère simplement que vous ne travaillez pas en permanence, agent Fornell. Les années passent vite et Elisa a besoin d'un père. »

Le ton nostalgique, presque mélancolique, prit de court tout le monde. Le principal intéressé allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Gibbs lui fit signe, par un regard entendu, de rester silencieux par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Alex faisait sans doute référence à sa propre enfance et à son oncle Ian, dans le cas présent. L'ex-Marine comptait bien en reparler avec lui dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Fornell s'en allèrent tandis que Gibbs souhaitait une bonne soirée à ses agents. Tony, Ziva et McGee habitaient tous les trois à moins de vingt minutes de chez lui et il pouvait toujours compter sur eux en cas de problème.

L'homme constata que le jeune espion trainait les pieds pour dire au revoir, sans aucun doute anxieux de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Ziva le comprit très bien puisqu'elle proposa de les déposer elle-même chez l'ex-Marine. Ce dernier pourrait récupérer sa voiture dès le lendemain, lorsqu'il reviendrait à l'agence. Gibbs accepta sa proposition, espérant mettre le jeune homme un peu plus à l'aise.

Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination et vint le moment que redoutait tant le jeune homme, la séparation sur le pas de la porte qui le laisserait seul avec l'homme plus âgé. Avant de s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture, l'isréalienne promit de passer les chercher au même endroit le lendemain matin.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Alex n'avait toujours pas décoché un seul mot mais Gibbs ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas l'occasion.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre. »

Ladite chambre, visiblement jamais occupée, était d'un naturel sobre à l'image du reste de la maison. Pas de décoration superflue, cela semblait être le maître mot. C'était la maison d'un homme solitaire et décidé à le rester.

D'ailleurs, l'adolescent ne changea pas les habitudes de l'agent lorsqu'il déclara qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il en profiterait pour se coucher tôt, tout en refermant sa porte devant un Gibbs très las.

Pour ce premier soir, ce dernier laisserait le jeune homme prendre ses marques et se remettre de ses émotions. Néanmoins, il ferait attention dans les jours prochains, afin que son hôte ne s'affame pas ni ne s'isole de trop.

En effet, avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne serait pas très surprenant qu'Alex Rider ne développent quelques tendances suicidaires.

En tout cas, l'ex-Marine comptait bien rester très vigilant à ce propos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le Plan**

 **Note : Coucou c'est Guepard54 !**

 **J'avais une question à poser à mes chers lecteurs.**

 **En effet, je songe depuis quelques temps à intégrer à cette histoire notre assassin russe favori. J'ai déjà une idée de scénario et, si cela peut vous rassurer, cela ne bousculera pas la relation Gibbs/Alex. Alors, pour ou contre Yassen ?**

 **J'ai mis un 'poll' pour votes sur ma page de profil, alors n'hésitez pas. -)**

 **Je n'agirai pas seulement en fonction de vos votes mais ceux-ci pourrait cependant m'aider concernant vos attentes de lecteurs.**

 **A bientôt et Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Zeljan Kurst était furieux.

Bien que ses avocats aient réussi à racheter rapidement sa liberté, il avait néanmoins laissé à la fois au NCIS et au FBI une opportunité de le narguer. Mais il n'oublierait pas cet affront. Il était un des membres fondateurs de Scorpia et tout comme le disait leur crédo 'Scorpia n'oubliait ni ne pardonnait jamais.' Et si sa vengeance pouvait inclure en supplément un certain Alex Rider, alors ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Oui, il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire, il devait simplement s'attaquer aux bonnes personnes.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Entre les soucis que posait cette enquête qui traînait en longueur et les cauchemars d'Alex dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. A plusieurs reprises, il était sorti de sa chambre et avait collé son oreille contre la porte du garçon mais n'avait jamais osé entrer. Ziva lui avait raconté comment le jeune homme avait réagi à sa tentative de réconfort. Il était à présent indiscutable qu'Alex Rider souffrait d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

Soudain, le réveil sonna, indiquant sept heures. L'homme soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage tout en se levant. Il s'habilla et s'apprêta à descendre préparer le café. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, il entendit couler l'eau de la douche et ne s'en inquiéta pas. Alex descendrait sans doute lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Il ignorait ce que le garçon avait l'habitude de prendre au petit-déjeuner mais retrouva une boîte de gâteaux non entamée offerte par Abby et la posa sur la table. Il but une première tasse de café pour se réveiller puis fit un peu de rangement en attendant Alex. Il n'avait pas été préparé à accueillir un adolescent dans sa maison de solitaire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours. Il savait par expérience que Ziva ne tarderait plus. L'Israélienne avait la ponctualité d'un soldat. Gibbs se décida donc à toquer à la porte de la salle de bains.

« Alex ! Le café est chaud. »

L'eau s'arrêta brusquement mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Gibbs décida de redescendre et de le laisser se préparer tranquillement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des pas légers retentirent enfin dans l'escalier.

Alex salua Gibbs d'un signe de tête silencieux avant de s'asseoir devant la tasse de café bien chaud qui l'attendait. L'homme ne se formalisa pas de cet accueil muet mais se promit de briser ce silence qui était comme une maladie à certains moments.

Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge, ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer le regard brun, toujours grave et sérieux, sur lui.

« Nous retournons à l'agence aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je préfère ne pas te laisser tout seul et j'aimerais que Ducky réexamine ta blessure. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes sous la douche ?

Sous le regard perçant de l'homme, Alex éprouva un malaise. Pourtant, avec le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, il était impossible que l'agent du NCIS ait pu l'entendre gémir.

« Non, ça va. J'ai l'habitude. », ajouta-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, dans une grimace pleine d'amertume.

L'ex-Marine acquiesça sombrement. Il avait vu les blessures du gamin, c'était du sérieux. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas emmener le gamin sur ce sujet-là dès à présent. C'est pourquoi il garda le silence, recentrant toute son attention sur sa deuxième tasse de café.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, on taquait à la porte. De derrière la vitre, Gibbs reconnut la silhouette de sa collègue israélienne.

« Vous pouvez entrer, David, c'est ouvert. »

Ce que la jeune femme fit sans plus attendre.

De son côté, Alex était estomaqué. L'homme laissait-il sa porte d'entrée ouverte en permanence ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment à sa propre sécurité, après tout Scorpia ne reculait devant rien y compris des bâtiments blindés, mais en tant qu'agent fédéral de renom Leroy Jethro Gibbs devait avoir accumulé un certain nombre d'ennemis… à qui il laissait gentiment la porte grande ouverte de sa maison !

Le jeune homme, éberlué croisa le regard légèrement amusé de Ziva David. Visiblement, l'ex-Mossad avait l'habitude des frasques de son patron et n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

En voyant leur interaction, Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de baby-sitters. En outre, aux Etats-Unis, laisser sa porte non verrouillée lorsque l'on était chez soi était une pratique très courante.

Bon d'accord, il était agent fédéral et collectionnait sûrement les personnes inscrites au Club 'Comment faire passer l'arme à gauche à Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. Il courait donc forcément plus de risques que le citoyen lambda. Néanmoins il était loin d'être sans défense, comme avait pu le constater tous ceux qui avaient pénétré chez lui sans prévenir, y compris Jack Gibbs, son propre père.

Soudain, Gibbs se rendit compte que les deux autres le regardaient toujours.

Il s'adresse de manière légèrement agacée, à Alex.

« Vas finir de te préparer, gamin, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Ledit 'gamin' en fut quelque peu vexé mais l'expérience lui avait appris à repérer quand il fallait s'abstenir de broncher et il se dirigea d'un pas souple à l'étage.

Ceci fait, Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva qui affichait à présent un petit air réprobateur.

« Dîtes ce que vous avez à dire, agent David. »

Ziva hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Je sais que vous êtes très doué, dans la défense comme dans l'attaque, mais il s'agit ici de Scorpia. Nous l'avons vu, ils sont très dangereux, Gibbs, alors autant ne pas leur mâcher le travail en creusant votre propre tombe. »

L'ex-Marine fit une grimace d'exaspération avant de lui répondre.

« Si je ne me pensais pas capable de protéger Alex, je n'aurai pas amené le gosse ici, Ziva. »

« Je m'inquiète également pour vous… »

L'homme la coupa en tendant les paumes de ses mains vers elle. Comme toujours dans les démonstrations d'affection (sauf avec Abby), il était mal à l'aise.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis plus que apte à me défendre. »

Il venait à peine d'achever sa phrase qu'Alex Rider les rejoignait.

« Je suis d'accord avec Gibbs, miss David, il ne faut pas espérer que de simples verrous empêchent Scorpia de m'atteindre. », dit le garçon, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. « Ou ils auraient eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à se bâtir une réputation à l'échelle internationale. On y va ? »

Le ton presque guilleret en disant long sur ce qu'Alex Rider pensait de sa propre sécurité, qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de jeter aux orties.

La journée allait être longue pour les agents responsables de sa sécurité. Alex Rider était vraiment un phénomène, pensa Gibbs. Mais l'homme n'en restait pas moins déterminé à protéger le jeune homme, si ce n'était encore plus.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard, Ziva et lui rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de monter dans la voiture de l'Isréalienne qui les conduisait à l'agence du NCIS.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin de cette journée d'école, la petite Elisa Fornell n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Cette journée lui avait parue d'autant plus longue que ce vendredi soir, veille de week-end, son père l'avait autorisée à se rendre chez son amie Carla Bowman et à rester chez elle jusqu'au dimanche matin, sous la surveillance du couple Bowman.

Bien que Tobias Fornell était un père un peu surprotecteur (ce qui se comprenait aisément lorsque l'on savait quelle profession il exerçait), il s'était rapidement lié avec les Bowman (après avoir minutieusement étudié leur dossier) qu'il avait connu parce que leurs filles respectives faisaient de l'équitation au même club.

A présent, Elisa et Carla se connaissaient depuis plus de trois ans et s'invitaient souvent l'une chez l'autre, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents.

Elisa se rendait chez Clara directement après l'école, à vélo (son amie habitait à moins d'un quart d'heure de l'école), son cartable contenant déjà toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin ce week-end.

Il était convenu qu'elle envoie un sms à son père dès qu'elle serait arrivée chez Clara, qu'elle appelle son père le samedi après-midi (après leur très longue grasse-matinée prévue) pour savoir que tout allait bien et en cas de problème, l'un des parents Bowman pourrait à tout moment joindre son père en cas de besoin.

Toute à sa joie de revoir son amie, elle enfourcha son vélo et sortit de l'établissement tout en démarrant son Mp3, son casque enfoncé sur les oreilles, malgré l'interdiction de son père. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et le son entrainant de Magic, d'One direction ne la perturba absolument pas.

Elle s'était engagée dans une ruelle déserte (l'un de ses raccourcis habituels) et fut surprise lorsqu'un 4X4 arriva d'une des rues adjacentes. Elle dut faire un écart et chuta. Le passager avant sortit aussitôt pour l'aider. C'était un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux bleus.

« Tu t'es fais mal ? Je suis désolé, nous ne t'avions pas vu. »

Elisa hocha négativement la tête. A peine quelques égratignures à ajouter à sa collection. L'homme lui tendit amicalement la main et elle se releva.

« Merci. Je dois me dépêcher. »

« Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? »

Bien sûr, son père lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus, et particulièrement lorsqu'ils proposent des services.

« Non, ça ira, merci. Je suis presque arrivée de toute façon. »

« Ah d'accord, pas de souci. Je vais t'aider avec ton vélo. »

Le ton était léger et les inconnus n'avaient pas essayé de la retenir, c'était plutôt bon signe. Il s'agissait sans doute de gens honnêtes et non de pervers qui guettaient une proie.

L'homme redressa le vélo puis s'écarta pour la laisser grimper dessus.

« Merci, Monsieur. Bon week-end »

Elle venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'elle ressentait une légère piqûre dans la nuque. La seconde suivante elle s'effondra, immédiatement inconsciente. Comme la rue était déserte, personne ne vit les deux hommes embarquer la fillette et son vélo dans leur véhicule et personne ne se posa donc de questions. Il n'y avait également personne pour appeler la police et dénoncer l'enlèvement qui venait tout juste de se produire.

Mais tout cela était entièrement prévu. Car les deux hommes n'étaient pas des criminels de droit commun ordinaire mais des assassins professionnels à qui il avait précisément été demandé d'enlever cette fillette et dans ces circonstances-là.

Tout avait été minutieusement préparé. Ainsi, dans cinq minutes, le passager allait envoyer depuis le portable d'Elisa un sms rassurant à Tobias Fornell, lui confirmant que sa fille unique était bien arrivée chez les Bowman, tandis que par téléphone son collègue (qui était un parfait imitateur) allait indiquer à ses derniers que le week-end était annulé. La raison (l'enterrement d'une grand-mère) était suffisamment sérieuse pour ne pas être remise en question.

Par ces deux gestes, les tueurs à gages avait assuré à leur employeur, un Yougoslave du nom de Zeljan Kurst, une discrétion d'au moins dix-huit heures avant que l'agent du FBI ne s'inquiète du manque de nouvelles de la part de sa fille.

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures et lorsque les deux hommes arrêtèrent la voiture, ils étaient arrivés dans la propriété privée du directeur de Scorpia, aux environs de Philadelphie.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex étouffa un bâillement et regarda sa montre. Bientôt sept heures du soir. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait passé une très bonne journée mais commençait à avoir faim et espérait pouvoir se coucher tôt.

Une bonne forme physique était très importante pour rester attentif à son environnement. C'était ce que son oncle n'avait cessé de lui répéter durant toute son enfance. Après son expérience au sein du MI6, il comprenait d'autant plus cette logique implacable.

Son bâillement n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« J'ai presque fini, Alex, nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison. »

'A la maison', ce terme paraissait bizarre au jeune homme mais, amélioration notable, l'idée de rentrer avec Gibbs n'était plus totalement source d'angoisse. Après avoir passé une journée entière avec l'ex-Marine et son équipe, il commençait à se prendre d'affection pour eux : Tony Dinozzo, le cinéphile blagueur, Ziva David, la fière et très compétente Isréalienne et Timothy McGee, le génie en informatique qui se perdait souvent dans ses explications techniques. Il y avait aussi Donald Mallard, surnommé par tout le monde Ducky, le médecin-légiste moulin à paroles et son assistant à l'humour parfois un peu trop décalé Jimmy Palmer et surtout l'excentrique analyste scientifique Abby Scuito.

Il venait d'ailleurs de passer plusieurs heures dans le laboratoire de cette dernière et c'était absolument fascinant de l'observer en plein travail, au milieu de toutes ses machines qu'elle appelait par des prénoms ordinaires. En outre, Alex s'était amusé à obliger la jeune femme, fan de métal, à écouter de la musique Pop'rock pendant tout ce temps : Green day, James Blunt ou encore Avicii. La jeune femme, bonne enfant, avait fait semblant de soupirer et d'émettre une critique négative sur telle ou telle chanson. Pendant un moment, oublieux de tous ses soucis, Alex avait beaucoup ri.

La jeune femme était d'autant plus excitée qu'elle devait se rendre le soir même, en train, à Philadelphie et y passer le week-end pour un tournoi de Bowling. Et elle avait pas mal de pression puisqu'elle serait la seule à y représenter son équipe habituelle. Un taxi déjà commandé l'emmènerait de la gare à son hôtel, le NewPort. Et demain, ce serait le grand jour. Elle reviendrait comme elle était venue le dimanche après-midi.

La matinée, il l'avait passé en compagnie des quatre agents de terrain dans leur espace de travail commun. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs installé à côté de Ziva, qui avait commencé à lui apprendre quelques mots d'hébreu et d'arabe et confié quelques tâches pas toujours évidentes. Et il y était revenu en début de soirée, exténué après sa visite dans le domaine d'Abby.

Enfin, le jeune homme vit Gibbs ranger ses affaires pour de bon et il soupira de soulagement. Ils saluèrent en partant les trois autres agents, avant de se faire intercepter par Abby à l'approche de l'ascenseur.

« Gibbs, Gibbs, j'avais complètement oublié de te demander un service. »

L'ex-Marine se retourna vers la sympathique gothique avec un sourire presque paternel. Alex avait vite remarqué que c'était la seule personne pour qui l'homme ne cachait pas son affection. Il lui arrivait notamment de l'embrasser sur la tempe, comme un père envers sa fille. Cela venait sans doute du fait que la jeune femme était très tactile et adorait prendre les gens dans ses bras. Alex avait d'ailleurs failli faire les frais de cette tendance à plusieurs reprises mais, vigilant, avait réussi à les éviter. Abby ne lui avait rien dit mais ses yeux remplis de compassion l'avaient fait pour elle.

« Dis-moi tout, Abs. »

« Tu sais que je dois prendre le train pour me rendre dès ce soir à Philadelphie ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de me conduire à la gare ? Mon train est dans une heure, toutes mes affaires sont prêtes dans mon labo et c'est vrai que ce sera plus pratique. »

« Pas de problème, Abby. Y compris pour le retour. Ton train revient à quelle heure, dimanche ? »

« 15h. Merci beaucoup, Gibbs, sois-sûr que je te revaudrai çà ! », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Alors je viendrai te chercher à la gare ce dimanche ! Aucun souci, Abby. »

Ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le parking de l'agence où la voiture de Gibbs était garée depuis la veille. Connaissant la nature bavarde de la jeune femme, Alex la laissa tout naturellement monter devant, à côté de l'ex-Marine. Lui-même s'endormit sur le chemin et ne vit pas l'homme souhaiter 'bonne chance' à la jeune gothique tandis qu'elle prenait place dans le train.

 **AR/NCIS**

Abby Scuito avait donc bien pris le train pour Philadelphie. Un homme, présent sur le quai de la gare de Washington le confirmait par téléphone à ses supérieurs tandis qu'un de ses collègues avait pris la place à Philadelphie du chauffeur de taxi déjà réservé, lequel chauffeur officiel de taxi devait déjà être enterré quelque part. Et des membres de Scorpia s'étaient également chargés de prévenir à la fois l'hôtel NewPort et les organisateurs du tournois de Bowling que Mlle Abby Scuito avait finalement et en toute dernière minute, renoncé à venir.

A la place, lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare, la jeune femme monta à son insu dans une voiture conduite par un agent de Scorpia. La voiture était équipée d'une vitre séparant l'habitacle du conducteur de l'arrière du véhicule et en moins de dix minutes, Abby s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, après avoir respiré, sans le savoir, un puissant gaz anesthésiant.

Arrivés à destination, dans la propriété de Zeljan Kurst, les hommes de Scorpia déposèrent la jeune femme évanouie et la fillette endormie dans la même cellule.

Tout cela avait bien entendu été orchestré par le directeur de Scorpia lui-même en guise de vengeance contre à la fois le FBI et le NCIS. Mais pour que son plan soit parfait, il lui fallait encore Alex Rider.

Mais Kurst ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour cette dernière partie. Scorpia savait être convaincante et avec deux tels appâts, le gamin serait obligé de passer sous les fourches caudines.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Impasses**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout du moins meilleure que la précédente, Leroy Jethro Gibbs était présentement en train de se préparer son premier café du matin.

A l'étage, il entendit quelques bruits sourds dans la chambre où dormait Alex. Le gamin avait l'air d'être un lève-tôt et cela tombait plutôt bien ce matin-là. En effet, ce samedi, Gibbs avait prévu de se rendre chez Fornell pour discuter avec lui du cours de l'enquête et l'ex-Marine voulait demander au garçon s'il souhaitait venir avec lui ou rester ici. D'autant que le jeune homme n'avait pour l'instant que très peu d'affaires et pas grand-chose pour s'occuper.

Gibbs prévoyait d'ailleurs d'aller chercher les affaires dans la maison qui avait hébergé les Pleasure durant leurs vacances à Washington. Un peu plus tard, il devrait également discuter de ce que le garçon comptait faire à présent : s'émanciper (il avait presque 16 ans) ou se choisir un nouveau gardien. Et que faire également avec la résidence principale et les biens de la famille Pleasure à San Francisco. Après tout, même adopté, Alex était leur héritier. Mais ils se préoccuperaient de toutes ces questions plus tard.

Des pas légers retentirent dans l'escalier au moment où Gibbs se servait une deuxième tasse.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

Le gamin lui adressa un mince sourire avant de hocher franchement la tête en guise de salutation.

« Gibbs. »

L'homme en fut satisfait. Alex semblait sortir de plus en plus de sa carapace, tout du moins avec lui et c'était bon signe.

« Alex, je dois me rendre chez Fornell, ce matin, tu préfèrerais m'accompagner ou rester ici ? Je rentrerai pour manger avec toi, ce midi. »

Le garçon blond réfléchit un instant. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il appréhendait de revoir Tobias Fornell, mais les deux fédéraux allaient sans doute discuter de l'enquête tout en faisant leur possible pour le maintenir à l'écart.

Alors, franchement, cela ne lui disait rien du tout. Il préférait rester ici et d'ailleurs il avait déjà prévu de quoi s'occuper.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs semblait manger en permanence sur le pouce et n'avait pratiquement rien dans son réfrigérateur. Alex avait repéré une épicerie à moins de vingt minutes de la maison et comptait essayer (il était loin d'être un expert en cuisine) de lui préparer une Steak & Kidney Pie. Il voulait ainsi remercier l'homme pour sa bienveillance qui l'avait poussé à héberger Alex chez lui.

« Je préfèrerais rester ici, ce matin. »

L'homme l'étudia un moment avant d'acquiescer tranquillement.

« Tu sauras comment t'occuper ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas la télévision. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et de toute façon, je ne regarde jamais la télé. »

L'homme acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de lui tendre un trousseau de clés.

« N'hésite pas à sortir faire un tour si tu veux mais sois prudent. »

L'homme marqua une pause avant d'aller chercher un revolver déjà chargé. Il s'agissait d'un Colt, une marque typiquement américaine.

« Il est rempli, dix munitions. Je suppose que tu sauras t'en servir, avec prudence. »

Gibbs vit que le gamin hésitait visiblement à prendre l'arme et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te fais pleinement conscience, je sais que tu ne l'utiliseras pas à la légère. Et puis il s'agit d'une simple mesure de sécurité, je préfère que tu ne retournes pas à l'hôpital sous ma garde. », conclut-il dans un petit sourire.

Cela sembla décrisper le garçon qui prit alors l'arme et la rangea à sa ceinture.

« Bon j'y vais. Tu as mon numéro de portable ? Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à tout moment. »

Alex lui répondit qu'il disposait de tout ce dont il avait besoin et Gibbs prit la route, assez détendu. Il doutait que Scorpia ne passe de si tôt à l'attaque.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsqu'Abby se réveilla, ses souvenirs mirent un moment à lui revenir.

Gibbs l'avait déposée à la gare où elle avait pris le train pour Philadelphie. A son arrivée, elle se souvenait être montée dans un taxi où elle s'était endormie rapidement. Endormie dans un taxi… C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'Abby avait souvent du mal à s'endormir n'importe où.

Arrivée à ce stade du raisonnement, elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel au NewPort. Le mince matelas sur lequel elle était allongée recouvrait un lit de camp en métal qui grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements. La pièce, qui ressemblait plus à une cellule maintenant qu'elle y pensait, était plutôt petite, délabrée et très mal éclairée. Elle ne parvenait qu'à voir la porte, où plus exactement la grille, et à distinguer, à l'opposé de là où elle était, un deuxième lit de camp.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit à grincer et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit de fortune, en alerte.

Puis la voix qui résonna dans la pièce silencieuse la surprit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

La voix jeune et claire, qu'elle reconnût immédiatement, la fit sursauter. Elle était enfermée avec Elisa, la fille de Tobias Fornell. Mais pourquoi les avait-on amenées ici et qui était ce 'on' ?

En douceur, elle s'approcha avec précaution de la fillette qui, du fait du peu de lumière, mis un certain temps à la reconnaître.

« Abby, c'est toi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Schhh, tout ira bien Elisa, tu vas voir… »

Ces mots, Abby ne les croyait pas elle-même. Au moins tant qu'elle n'aurait absolument aucune idée de la raison de leur présence ici. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de fortune et prit la fillette tremblante dans ses bras.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir et une lumière s'y alluma. Abby reposa la fillette en larmes pour s'approcher de la grille et regarder ce qui se passait. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce couloir était uniquement composé de cellules identiques à la leur.

Soudain, un bruit métallique retentit précédent deux hommes dont l'un poussait un chariot où se trouvaient des plateaux. Abby tendit l'oreille.

Celui qui ne poussait pas semblait se moquer visiblement de son camarade qui, de son côté, restait impassible.

« Alors toujours réduit à des basses besognes pour essayer de remonter en grâce, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu crois que le Conseil Exécutif va te laisser patauger combien de temps avant de réhabiliter ? De tueur internationalement renommé à babysitter pour prisonniers, çà fait une sacré chute, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient, Abby put mieux observer leurs visages. Celui qui parlait avait le teint mâte et les yeux noirs étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il était plutôt grand et baraqué et sans doute originaire du Moyen-Orient. Son collègue silencieux au contraire avait le corps svelte d'un danseur de ballet, des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bleus pâles et glacés.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de reculer, ce qu'elle fit, avant de pénétrer sans un mot avec les plateaux et de les déposer doucement sans un regard pour aucune des deux prisonnières dans la cellule que son collègue avait déverrouillée.

La jeune gothique se fit la remarque que l'homme blond n'avait pas un libre accès aux cellules, d'où la présence du collègue et ses remarques sarcastiques.

Lorsque l'homme au teint mâte referma la cellule, Abby se jeta presque contre la grille, prenant son courage à deux mains pour demander aux deux hommes qui s'éloignaient déjà:

« Pourquoi nous avoir amenées ici ? Que voulez-vous ? »

L'homme blond ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin mais l'oriental s'arrêta et eut un éclat de rire très sarcastique, avant de prononcer ces mots énigmatiques.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu et lorsque vous serez au complet. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte métallique se refermait sur les deux individus et le couloir redevint silencieux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Gibbs était déjà parti depuis plus de deux heures quand Alex revint de la supérette. Il se dépêcha, espérant avoir le temps de fignoler sa surprise avant que l'homme ne revienne.

Le garçon venait de commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre lorsque le bruit d'un vieux téléphone résonna dans la maison silencieuse. Au premier coup de fil, Alex se dit que ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires et laissa sonner. Au deuxième, il hésita un instant avant de se dire que Gibbs avait au moins un répondeur. Au troisième, il se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une urgence et courut dans le salon décrocher.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil le glaça d'effroi.

« Alex Rider, quel plaisir. », résonna l'accent d'Europe de l'Est de son interlocuteur.

« Comment avez-vous y ce numéro et comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? », fut sa première question avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

Le ton sarcastique de la réponse prouva que son interlocuteur avait suivi ses pensées.

« Scorpia est une organisation très polyvalente, Rider, tu as eu l'occasion de le constater par toi-même. Mais assez perdu de temps. Prends le premier train pour Philadelphie. Un de nos propres véhicules t'attendra à la gare et te conduira jusqu'à Scorpia.»

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

Le doute commençait à se former dans l'esprit d'Alex Rider. Zeljan Kurst avait l'air si sûr de lui. Qu'avait donc encore pu inventer Scorpia ? Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la réponse du Yougoslave et son instinct ne le trompa pas.

« Abby Scuito et Elisa Fornell, ces noms te disent quelque chose ? Elles sont nos invitées depuis quelques heures et j'avais l'impression que cela te ferais plaisir de les revoir une dernière fois. Mais attention Rider, tu dois venir seul où nous les exécutons dès que nous avons vent d'un quelconque renfort. Tu es prévenu. »

L'homme raccrocha avant même d'avoir entendu sa réponse. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Elisa était la fille de Fornell et Abby tenait presque ce titre dans le cœur de Gibbs. En outre, c'est lui qui avait apporté le malheur dans toutes ces vies et c'était à lui de payer les pots cassés, même au prix de sa propre vie.

Car Alex ne se faisait pas d'illusions, les dirigeants de Scorpia comptaient bien le voir rendre l'âme au bout d'une longue agonie. Ne serait-ce que pour laver l'humiliation qu'il leur avait fait subir par trois fois. Il était prêt voire même heureux de se sacrifier. Après tout, il ne faisait que semer le malheur partout où il passait.

Mettant fin à ses réflexions sinistres, il vérifia que le gaz était éteint et pris tout ce dont il avait besoin, y compris le révolver. Au cas où. Entre ses couches de vêtements, il dissimula aussi trois couteaux de combats.

En fermant la porte, il eut comme l'impression morbide qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici. Il déposa les clés données par l'agent Gibbs sous le tapis du perron après avoir consciencieusement verrouillé la porte de la maison Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner. Direction Philadelphie.

 **AR/NCIS**

Gibbs et Fornell n'avaient absolument pas vu le temps passer. Penchés sur leurs dossiers, occupés à recouper toutes les informations sur Scorpia, c'est à peine s'ils avaient entendu la vieille horloge sonner midi.

Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête et s'aperçurent de l'heure tardive, Fornell sortit son portable.

« Il faut que j'appelle Elisa. La petite chipie m'a dit qu'elle me ferait signe mais j'ai bien l'impression que je pourrais attendre encore longtemps. »

L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air un peu moqueur de son collègue.

« Je voudrais bien voir vous y voir à ma place, Jethro. »

Fornell regretta ses paroles au moment où elles lui échappaient et lança un regard d'excuse à son coéquipier qui s'était calmé. Pour Gibbs, la douleur de la disparition brutale de Shannon et Kelly ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à un enfant et qu'il était prêt à aider Alex Rider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Tobias n'eut aucune réponse en appelant sur le portable de sa fille et c'est pourquoi il entra le numéro du téléphone fixe des Bowman. Eux répondraient sûrement.

Le papa décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Bowman, à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour Georges, c'est Tobias. Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? Je vous appelle simplement pour savoir si tout se passait bien avec les filles ? »

L'autre homme répondit d'un ton incrédule.

« Mais, Tobias, vous m'avez appelé hier soir pour me dire que le week-end était annulé parce qu'Elisa venait de perdre sa grand-mère. »

« Quoi ?... », sous l'affolement, Tobias était en train de perdre sa voix. « Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'a jamais été chez vous depuis hier cinq heures de l'après-midi ? »

A ces mots, Gibbs comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé et appela lui-même Tony, Ziva et McGee pour leur demander de le rejoindre en vitesse chez l'agent Fornell. Ses subordonnés ne lui posèrent aucune question, détectant l'urgence dans sa voix.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, il y a maintenant des techniques très avancées pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous préviendrai sans tarder dès que j'aurai des informations. Merci, Georges. », concluait son ami d'une voix blanche pendant ce temps-là.

Fornell raccrocha, le souffle littéralement coupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa fille était on ne savait où depuis la veille au soir. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour les larmes. Il fallait commencer les recherches immédiatement. Il se tourna alors vers son vieil ami.

« Elisa a disparu depuis hier après l'école. L'homme qui a appelé Bowman s'est fait passer pour moi et lui a dit qu'Elisa ne viendrait pas du fait de la mort de sa grand-mère. »

Gibbs se rapprocha de l'homme secoué.

« On va la retrouver, Tobias. Je viens d'appeler Tony, Ziva et McGee qui nous rejoignent immédiatement, et je vais essayer de rapatrier Abby de Philadelphie. Elle est très douée et pourra sûrement nous aider à identifier le ou les responsables… »

A son tour, l'agent du NCIS composa un numéro de téléphone mais la jeune gothique ne décrocha pas. Il fit alors le numéro de l'hôtel qu'elle lui avait donné en cas de problème (cela arrivait souvent au NCIS de devoir interrompre des congés pour une enquête, l'équipe avait du sacrifier ses derniers congés de Thanksgiving).

La réceptionniste du NewPort hôtel l'informa qu'une chambre avait bien été réservée au nom d'Abigaël Scuito pour ce week-end mais que celle-ci avait été décommandée depuis la veille au soir.

Franchement inquiet à présent, Gibbs essaya de rappeler une nouvelle fois sur le portable de la jeune analyste scientifique sans plus de succès.

Fornell s'aperçut de sa nervosité grandissante.

« Que se passe-t-il encore Jethro ? »

« Je n'arrive pas du tout à joindre Abby et l'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit-là et a même décommandé sa chambre hier soir. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… »

Les deux fédéraux se regardèrent. Deux probables disparitions et pour chacune, la même méthode avait été utilisée. Ses derniers temps, une seule et même affaire les avait réunis. Leurs regards se posèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation sur les dossiers éparpillés sur la table de cuisine de Fornell. Ce fut l'agent du NCIS qui réagit le premier, dans un murmure que l'autre peina à distinguer mais devina sans mal.

« Scorpia… »

Après tout, c'était la conclusion la plus logique. Zeljan Kurst avait d'ailleurs menacé le NCIS et le FBI à haute voix et devant témoins. Et ce n'était pas que Gibbs ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux mais il aurait pensé que sa cible était avant tout le jeune Alex Rider…

…que l'ex-Marine venait de laisser seul et sans aucune protection.

Il appela Tony rapidement.

« Informez Ziva et McGee du changement de destination et… »

« Ils sont déjà avec moi, patron. », le coupa son agent le plus prometteur. Preuve que Gibbs était en proie à un stress inhabituel, il ne pris pas le temps de lui faire une remarque sarcastique.

« Rendez-vous chez moi. Nous avons un problème avec Scorpia et j'y ai laissé Alex tout seul. Je vous y rejoins avec Tobias. Nous vous expliquerons tout une fois qu'Alex sera en sécurité.»

« Bien compris, patron. »

Gibbs raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Fornell.

« Si c'est bien Scorpia, nous devons immédiatement récupérer Alex. Après tout, il les connaît et pourras peut-être nous aider à retrouver Elisa et Abby.

Tobias acquiesça, déterminé. Scorpia ou pas Scorpia, on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à une agence fédérale et encore moins à deux. Sans compter qu'Abby et Elisa était leurs filles à Gibbs et lui et que personne ne voulez mettre en colère Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Tobias Fornell.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture de Gibbs sortait de l'allée des Fornell à toute allure.

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Note : Thank you very much, .3, for your rewiew. I hope that you will like this new chap !**

 **J'ai pas mal d'inspiration en ce moment pour cette histoire mais je ne promets pas que tous les chapitres seront publiés aussi rapidement.**

 **Bonne journée,**

 **Guepard54**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Recherches**

Lorsque Gibbs et Fornell arrivèrent à destination, la voiture de Tony était dejà dans l'allée et les trois agents faisaient le tour de la maison. Les ayant vus et entendus arrivés, Dinozzo se dirigea à leur rencontre, des plis soucieux barrant son front.

« Bonjour, agent Fornell, Patron. La maison a l'air extrêmement silencieuse et peut-être même vide. Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé sous le tapis de votre porte d'entrée. »

Son agent très spécial lui mettait sous le nez le trousseau de clés qu'il avait confié à Alex. Où le gamin était-il parti ? Il en avait bien une petite idée tout au fond de son esprit mais n'osait y croire.

« A part çà, vous avez repéré d'autres choses ? »

« Non, patron, mais nous t'attendions pour inspecter l'intérieur. »

Gibbs acquiesça tandis que McGee et Ziva approchaient à leur tour.

« Alors, patron, que se passe-t-il ? Tony nous a dit que vous paraissiez drôlement inquiet au téléphone. »

Gibbs jeta un regard méfiant aux alentours avant de montrer la maison du doigt.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur, je préfère tout vous expliquer loin des possibles oreilles indiscrètes. »

Les cinq agents fédéraux pénétrèrent dans la maison pour découvrir que le jeune Alex Rider était semble-t-il parti en grande hâte.

Sur la table de cuisine reposaient des casseroles et des pommes de terre épluchées.

Malgré tout le sérieux de la situation, fidèle à lui-même, le cinéphile ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

« Encore un de tes hôtes qui n'apprécie pas ta cuisine, Patron. »

Il se reçut un gros coup sur la tête de la part de l'Israélienne.

« Nous vous écoutons, Gibbs. »

L'homme leur fit signe de se regrouper avant de commencer :

« Tobias et moi n'arrivons pas à joindre Elisa et Abby. Elle n'ont apparemment pas passé la nuit où elles devaient et à chaque fois, les personnes concernées ont été prévenues d'une annulation de dernière minute de leurs projets respectifs. Même méthode et sans doute même commanditaire. Et au vu de notre enquête en cours commune et du départ précipité d'Alex… » à ces mots, Gibbs fit un geste pour désigner la maison vide.

Mais ce fut Fornell qui conclut.

« Nous pensons que Scorpia est derrière tout çà et peut-être même Zeljan Kurst en personne. Après tout, vous l'avez entendu comme moi menacer le NCIS et le FBI. »

Les agents du NCIS ne purent qu'acquiescer. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucun début de piste concernant l'endroit où les filles auraient pu être emmenées. A moins que…

« Patron, je viens de penser à quelque chose… », commença énergiquement McGee.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Roi des Elfes. »

Tony venait tout juste de terminer son sarcasme lorsqu'il se reçut à nouveau une claque à l'arrière de la tête, cette fois-ci de la part de Gibbs.

« Allez-y, McGee. »

« Oui, patron, alors voilà. Vous vous rappelez vos derniers ennuis avec le cartel Renosa ? », il attendit que l'ex-Marine acquiesce avant de continuer. « J'avais placé chez vous des micros cachés et ultra-sensibles dans de nombreux endroits à l'intérieur de la maison. »

« McGee, allez droit au but. », s'impatientèrent d'une même voix Fornell et Gibbs.

« Pour faire court, patron, je pense pouvoir récupérer les moindres infos audio de ce qui a pu se passer ici ces dernières heures. »

A ces mots, Gibbs étudia son agent et comprit que celui-ci était tout à fait sérieux dans ses propos.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« De pas mal de matériel dont je dispose chez moi, patron. »

« Alors allez-y avec Tony et revenez aussitôt ici. »

L'ex-Marine lui tendit ses propres clés de maison et les deux agents l'interrogèrent du regard. L'homme plus âgé soupira avant d'expliquer tout en faisant signe à l'israélienne et à l'agent du FBI de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Je retourne au NCIS avec Ziva et Tobias. Et n'en profitez pas pour vous chamailler, tous les deux. Je veux un rapport dès que vous avez la moindre piste. »

La porte s'était à peine refermée sur Ziva, Fornell et lui-même que des éclats de voix un peu enfantins retentirent.

« Non, non, McGogo, si je te laisse conduire, on n'en sera toujours au même point dans dix ans. », fit la voix immanquable d'Anthony Dinozzo Junior.

Gibbs démarra la voiture avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

 **AR/NCIS**

L'ennui n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Yassen Gregorovitch. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une sorte de méditation comme une autre.

Et puis à dire vrai, dans le cas présent, cela lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir à comment régler ses problèmes actuels.

Après avoir reçu une balle dans Air Force One, il y a un an, Yassen avait passé plus de six mois entre les griffes du gouvernement britannique (qui avait du négocier avec les Etats-Unis puisque le fait qu'il soit dans l'avion faisait de lui un prisonnier américain.) Plus exactement, il avait passé les deux premiers mois de sa captivité dans un hôpital de haute sécurité près de Londres. Les médecins ne savaient toujours pas comment il avait pu en réchapper avec une blessure pareille.

Après l'hôpital de haute sécurité, direction la prison gouvernementale de haute sécurité. Dont on l'avait sortir quatre mois plus tard afin qu'il exécute un contrat (gratuitement) pour le compte du gouvernement anglais et sous le contrôle d'un agent du MI6. Moins de deux semaines plus tard, l'agent s'était retrouvé dans la Tamise et Yassen avait réussi à se fondre à nouveau dans la nature.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Russe, qui espérait avoir une toute petite chance de repartir profiter d'une retraite confortable dans son pays natal, était également recherché par ses associés de Scorpia qui n'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil son dernier échec dans l'affaire Damian Cray et avaient eut tôt fait de le retrouver car depuis sa 'mort', Yassen avait perdu nombre des contacts qui auraient pu l'aider, moyennant services, dans sa situation .

C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques mois, le tueur à gages en était réduit à quelques basses besognes et aux jobs les moins intéressants et son domicile était présentement un deux pièces loin d'être luxueux au sein même du manoir de Zeljan Kurst, aux abords de Philadelphie. Une résidence surveillée, en quelque sorte. Il était donc toujours à l'affût d'une porte de sortie vers la Russie. Mais les chefs de Scorpia étaient assez malin et il lui fallait s'armer de patience jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution la meilleure. Et s'il y avait une chose que le métier d'assassin ait appris à Gregorovitch, c'était l'importance, parfois même vitale au sens littéral du terme, de la patience.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentait de l'agitation dans l'air. Les chefs et les employés au courant de ce qui se tramait avaient l'air bizarre mais Yassen n'arrivait pas à en détecter la raison et cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Cela faisait partie de sa mise à l'écart, on le tenait au secret sans raison valable. Il n'avait par exemple que très peu de renseignements sur les nouvelles captives du sous-sol, auquel on lui demandait pourtant de distribuer les repas, tel un débutant.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna dans la pièce autrement silencieuse et l'homme blond alla décrocher.

« Gregorovitch. »

« Agent Gregorovitch. », l'homme attendit patiemment que la secrétaire personnelle de Zeljan Kurst continue d'une voix suave. « Monsieur Kurst rentre aujourd'hui de Los Angeles et vous êtes prié de vous présenter à son bureau à 18h précises, agent Gregorovitch. »

Yassen soupira discrètement avant de répondre d'une voix égale.

« J'y serai. »

Le manque de liberté de ses moindres mouvements pesait à Yassen et allait finir par le rendre fou. En attendant de pouvoir se libérer, le Russe allait devoir manœuvrer extrêmement prudemment et rester le plus longtemps possible insoupçonnable.

 **AR/NCIS**

Les crampes commençaient à le faire souffrir assez sérieusement. Le train dans lequel était monté Alex Rider mettait une heure et quart pour relier la gare principale de Washington à celle de Philadelphie et le voyage devrait être presque terminé à présent.

Monter dans un train clandestinement avait fait faire un peu d'exercices au jeune homme mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis la mort de Sabina et ses parents, ses instincts d'espion étaient revenus au triple galop. Et tant mieux car mieux valait être prêt pour affronter une organisation aussi létale que Scorpia.

Lorsque le train ralentit, Alex en profita pour évacuer la voiture d'équipements qu'il avait investit pour son voyage gratuit et improvisé. Les crampes était dues au fait qu'il ne disposait que de peu d'espaces et avait du s'en contenter.

A son arrivée sur la terre ferme, il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement vers le parking de la gare où l'attendrait sûrement le 'taxi' prévu par Scorpia. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se dérober et si Scorpia pensait qu'il essayait de les doubler, cela mettrait les vies d'Abby et Elisa sur la ligne.

Parmi tous les taxis garés là, il finit par repérer une grosse berline sombre et banale contre laquelle deux hommes impassibles et tout habillés de noir étaient appuyés.

Lorsqu'Alex s'approcha, l'un d'eux, un grand mâte avec des petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, se tourna vers lui avec un des sourires les plus moqueurs qui soit.

« Voici le célèbre Alex Rider, ex-agent du MI6, venu se livrer de lui-même à ses bourreaux. »

Alex ne répliqua pas. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à montrer une quelconque crainte.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs précautions. Il fut menotté, attaché aux chevilles, bâillonné et enfin ses yeux furent bandés. Cette fois-ci, Scorpia était décidée à faire attention à la menace que pouvait représenter Alex Rider.

Alex entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et, dans la seconde qui suivait, ressentit une légère piqûre. Le dernier son qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir fut le rire rauque de l'homme aux yeux noirs.

 **AR/NCIS**

Zeljan Kurst venait de rentrer depuis moins d'une heure lorsqu'il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à leurs toutes nouvelles prisonnières. Il se fit accompagner au sous-sol par un garde armé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule, Abby Scuito serrait dans ses bras la fille de Fornell et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Elle se tourna vers le membre de Scorpia en entendant le grincement de la grille et reposa alors la fillette sur le lit de camp tandis qu'elle-même restait debout.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut Zeljan Kurst. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait sa connaissance mais Gibbs lui avait assez parlé de leur suspect numéro 1 sur leur enquête actuel. Son visiteur était grand et chaud, du type européen de l'Est et son regard délavé ôtait à Abby toute envie de le défier du regard. D'ailleurs, l'homme en face d'elle la jaugeait d'un air calculateur qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut lui qui mit fit au silence.

« Mlle Scuito, j'espère que vous trouvez vos installations suffisamment confortables, car je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous allons vous garder encore un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous faire de nous ? », demanda la jeune femme, en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionnée par la froideur du Yougoslave et de contrôler sa voix.

L'homme eut un mince sourire, dénué de toute châleur.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons aucune véritable raison de vous… _endommager_. », derrière Abby, Elisa poussa un petit gémissement. Le directeur de Scorpia continua sans s'en préoccuper, sur le ton de la conversation. « En réalité, vous êtes en train de nous servir d'appât. »

Cette dernière phrase surprit franchement la jeune gothique. Qui voulait monter à la fois le FBI et le NCIS, deux agences fédérales américaines soutenues par la loi, contre soi ? Et plus encore, le duo Fornell/Gibbs ? Ces gens étaient-ils carrément suicidaires ?

Son interlocuteur avait du suivre ses pensées aussi clairement que si elle les avait énoncées à voix haute car l'homme répondit aussitôt.

« Je me moque complètement du NCIS et du FBI, y compris de vos chers agents Gibbs et Fornell. Ils sont eux aussi des dommages collatéraux en quelque sorte. Non, ce que je veux et ce que Scorpia veut, c'est se venger d'Alex Rider. », il prononça le nom d'un ton extrêmement venimeux.

Abby était stupéfaite. Encore Alex Rider. Le pauvre garçon n'en finirait jamais de tous ces ennuis. Gibbs lui en avait que très peu parlé, mais à ce qu'elle avait compris le garçon avait été manipulé et mis en danger très souvent par le passé. Et il venait tout juste de perdre sa famille adoptive. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? En son nom, elle trouva la force de répliquer :

« Que voulez-vous encore lui faire ? Vous venez de tuer les gens qui comptaient pour lui ! »

Lentement, tel un serpent, Zeljan Kurst fit un pas vers elle. Son regard devint glacial, si c'était encore possible.

« Savez-vous comment nous nous sommes connus, comment Alex Rider s'est-il retrouvé sur le chemin de Scorpia ? »

Abby fut obligé de hocher négativement la tête tout en baissant les yeux au sol. Lorsque l'homme continua, il lui tournait le dos et sortait de la cellule.

« Et bien tâchez de lui demander la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. Après tout, il va bientôt nous rejoindre. », conclut l'homme tout en désignant la cellule en face de la leur.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient à grands pas en direction des étages, Abby reprit sa place aux côtés d'Elisa, qui rechercha aussitôt la chaleur de ses bras pour se rassurer.

Même si au fond d'elle, la jeune analyste se sentait rassurée de ne pas être seule dans cette sinistre prison, elle ne pouvait que déplorer la présence de la fille de Fornell (une enfant !) au milieu de tout cela. Sur le même thème, ses pensées revinrent à Alex Rider, qui adolescent qui aurait dû être éloigné du monde dans lequel évoluaient les gens comme ce Zeljan Kurst. A en croire les dernières paroles de celui-ci, et si tant est qu'un criminel peut être cru sur parole, Alex serait sous peu entre les mains de Scorpia.

Mais Abby Scuito ne perdait pas espoir. Leroy Jethro Gibbs allait les trouver et les délivrer tous les trois. Et peut-être l'adolescent pourrait-il enfin avoir une enfance normale et perdre cet air méfiant de bête traquée qui était parfois visible dans ces yeux. Et également accepter les célèbres embrassades chaleureuses de la jeune femme !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Secrets**

 **Note : Petite question : le caractère de Yassen Gregorovitch est-il suffisamment respecté ?**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex se réveilla avec un tel mal de crâna qu'il mit un moment à remettre ses pensées en ordre. Le 'lit' sur lequel il était allongé n'avait rien de comparable avec celui qu'il utilisait chez l'agent Gibbs. Il prit alors note du dénuement de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, du lit de camp en métal jusqu'à la grille en guise de porte, en passant par l'absence totale d'autres meubles.

Cela ressemblait davantage à une cellule et lui rappela qu'il était bel et bien prisonnier de Scorpia, même s'il constata qu'il n'était plus ligoté.

En s'approchant de la grille qui fermait sa prison, il put voir que le couloir entier était dédié à des cellules comme la sienne. Quelle originalité ! Son sarcasme fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la cellule d'en face était également occupée, par deux personnes dont l'une d'elle paraissait très jeune, comme un enfant.

Lorsque l'adulte qui l'accompagnait se retourna vers lui et l'appela, il les reconnut avec stupéfaction.

« Alex ?! »

Il semblait qu'il ait finalement retrouvé Abby Scuito et Elisa Fornell !

 **AR/NCIS**

Si Anthony Dinozzo était la plupart du temps un agent très compétent, il lui arrivait cependant de taper sur les nerfs de son collègue, l'agent Timothy McGee. Particulièrement quand il se comportait comme un gosse tandis que McGee essayait de résoudre des problèmes techniques. En outre, cela gênait le génie en informatique dans son travail.

« Tony, arrêtes de te mettre dans mes pattes, tu me gênes plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Excuse-moi, Mc Science Infuse, mais cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de tout emmener à l'agence ? », lui répondit le cinéphile.

En effet, après embarqué tout le matériel dans la voiture de Dinozzo, ils étaient repartis chez Gibbs comme celui-ci leur avait ordonné. Et ils avaient été obligés, encombrés comme ils étaient, de faire des allées et venues loin d'être discrètes dans la cour de leur patron.

« C'est mieux si je n'ai pas besoin de démonter tout ce que j'avais installé dans cette maison, Tony. Si au moins Gibbs n'avait pas eu un téléphone du Moyen âge, on aurait pu se contenter de pirater la puce électronique. Tous les téléphones un tant soit peu récents en ont une. »

« A ceci, Gibbs te répondrait qu'il préfère donc son téléphone du Moyen âge. »

Mais son collègue n'eut pas l'air de gober la plaisanterie.

« On fait cela pour notre enquête, Tony. En plus, Abby et Elisa ont disparu on ne sait où, peut-être aux mains de Scorpia, alors… », la voix du plus jeune agent sembla se briser sur la fin.

« Du calme, McGee. », fit Tony, d'un ton plus sérieux. « Alors montre-nous ce que tes petits amis électroniques ont été capables de faire. »

Il désigna l'ordinateur portable, relié au système de sécurité installé dans ces murs, sur lequel était penché son collègue.

« Attends, je vais essayer de te montrer. », lui répondit celui-ci tout en restant concentré sur sa machine.

Tony attendit alors quelques minutes de plus en silence lorsque soudain, McGee poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Et voilà, alors, pour faire court, je viens de brancher le système composé d'ultrasons des micros de sécurité de Gibbs sur mon système de… »

Cela devenait bien trop technique pour le pauvre Tony et celui-ci ne se priva pas de le faire savoir.

« Tu viens de dire 'pour faire court', McGénie, alors dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé. »

Son collègue ne répondit pas mais cliqua sur quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Aussitôt, les deux hommes commencèrent à entendre des bruits de fond : des casseroles qui tapent l'une contre l'autre, un robinet qui s'ouvre et finalement… la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Tony était stupéfait. McGee avait réussi à récupérer tous les bruits enregistrés par le système espion. Ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, c'était sans doute Alex Rider en train de faire la cuisine. Et lorsqu'il reconnut la sonnerie du téléphone fixe de son patron…

« Tu crois qu'on peut aussi entendre la conversation ? »

Il eut la vague impression que McGee le prenait pour un idiot en observant le regard qu'il portait sur lui.

« A ton avis, pourquoi je me suis amusé à nous faire apporter tout ce matériel jusqu'ici Tony ? Pour faire mumuse ? Et maintenant, regarde le scientifique à l'œuvre. »

Le plus jeune cliqua à nouveau sur quelques boutons et soudain, c'était comme s'ils avaient été présents au moment de l'appel téléphonique et que quelqu'un ait mis le haut-parleur. A ceci prêt qu'il devait y avoir un système de brouillage qui hachait la conversation. Néanmoins, c'était une première victoire.

 _« Alex Rider, quel plaisir. »_

Les deux fédéraux reconnurent tout de suite la voix du Yougoslave qu'ils avaient eu eux le déplaisir de rencontrer lorsque celui-ci était encore le suspect numéro 1 de leur enquête. D'ailleurs, Tony doutait que Gibbs l'ait supprimé complètement de sa liste.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de l'adolescent, mais dans la réplique suivante du criminel, quelques mots importants ressortirent nettement, tels que : _« Scorpia », « polyvalente, Rider », « train », « Philadelphie »._

Cette fois, ils entendirent la voix emplit de doutes du garçon lorsqu'il répondit à Zeljan Kurst.

 _« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et confirma les craintes des agents du NCIS, même s'ils ne la perçurent que par bribes.

 _« Abby Scuito et Elisa Fornell,[…] nos invitées […] plaisir […] dernière fois. Mais attention Rider, […] exécutons […] quelconque renfort. […] prévenu. »_

Juste après ce dernier mot, le téléphone avait été raccroché. Puis des pas précipités s'étaient fait entendre. Le gamin n'avait pas perdu de temps d'où le bazar laissé sur la table de cuisine.

McGee interrompit l'enrengistrement et les deux fédéraux échangèrent un regard. Puis Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je vais prévenir Gibbs immédiatement. Range tout çà, nous retournons à l'agence. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Sitôt sa petite visite au sous-sol terminée, Zeljan Kurst était retourné dans son bureau. Il s'était alors plongé dans de la paperasse et avait pu constater l'heure déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête de son travail. L'horloge indiquait en effet presque quatre heures et demi de l'après-midi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups discrets furent toqués à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

C'était l'agent algérien Assan Bader, celui qui avait été chargé de récupérer Alex Rider à la gare de Philadelphie. L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, face à Kurst et ce dernier lui fit signe de parler sans plus attendre.

« Tout est en ordre, Monsieur Kurst. Le gamin a bien été récupéré à la gare et sans résistance en plus. Pas le genre d'un célèbre espion, si vous voulez… »

« Ne sous-estimez pas le garçon, agent Bader, », le coupa sèchement le Yougoslave « Scorpia a fait l'erreur plusieurs fois ces dernières années et cela nous a coûté très cher. »

« Bien, monsieur. », l'agent baissa la tête pour bien montrer sa contrition. C'était une règle de survie lorsque l'on travaillait pour la célèbre organisation criminelle.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur continua.

« Et tant que Rider sera avec nous, Gregorovitch aura d'autres tâches à effectuer mais il ne sera plus en charge des prisonniers. »

Assan leva la tête, en alerte

« Il n'est pas vraiment en charge, puisque c'est moi qui ai les clés. »

Son chef le foudroya du regard avant de le remettre à sa place.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire. L'agent Gregorovitch recevra des ordres selon lesquels il ne devra plus du tout s'occuper des prisonniers pour le moment ni de quoi que ce soit les concernant. Vous le ferez à sa place et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.»

« Mais Monsieur… », protesta l'algérien. Après tout, il venait d'être nommé garde-chiourme et cela ne lui convenait absolument pas.

A nouveau, Zeljan Kurst envoya à son subordonné un regard glacial.

« Ce sont vos nouveaux ordres, agent Bader. Et de toute façon, même si Rider doit rester notre priorité absolue, vous pourrez toujours vous amuser avec nos prisonnières, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Interdiction de les tuer, je tiens à donner une bonne leçon aux agents Gibbs et Fornell. »

Zeljan Kurst parlait d'une voix froide et indifférente, comme si tout cela ne le concernait absolument pas. Et c'était le cas, en quelque sorte. Tout ce qui lui importait et qui importait à Scorpia, c'était l'argent et le pouvoir. Les dernières affaires conclues avaient renfloué les caisses de l'organisation au-delà de toutes les espérances et la mort de Rider après une lente agonie en démontrerait la supériorité.

Assan n'émit plus aucune protestation. Cela lui convenait parfaitement et comblerait son ennui. Lorsque le Yougoslave le congédia, il était redevenu le bon petit soldat obéissant de Scorpia et c'était le principal.

Selon le Conseil Exécutif, il existait deux sortes d'employés. Ceux comme Assan Bader, à tendances légèrement psychopathiques, qui de part leur caractère ne pouvait pas être utilisés pour des missions délicates mais étaient facilement remis à leur place. En outre, leur amour du crime ne les enchaînait que plus à une organisation qui pouvait combler tous leurs désirs pervers, à défaut d'être véritablement loyaux (après tout, la confiance n'avait pas sa place dans ce milieu.)

Et il y avait ceux comme Yassen Gregorovitch. Des hommes impassibles, sans sentiments visibles, presque des 'machines' à tuer. Ces hommes n'avaient qu'un seul objectif : l'argent. Au contraire de ceux de la catégorie précédente, ils étaient parfaits et extrêmement compétents dans leur domaine, y compris en cas d'imprévus. Néanmoins, avoir pour seul maître le montant d'argent comportait un défaut pour le commanditaire. C'est que d'autres pouvaient toujours payer plus et retourner l'employé compétent. Ce qui pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux.

C'est pourquoi Kurst préférait avoir Gregorovitch à l'œil pour le moment, d'autant plus avec l'arrivée d'Alex Rider entre ses murs. Il fallait à tout prix les garder loin l'un de l'autre car Yassen pouvait se révéler très imprévisible et particulièrement pour tout ce qui touchait à la famille Rider.

En outre, Gregorovitch était vraiment très intelligent et Zeljan Kurst allait devoir démontrer toute sa propre habileté lors de l'entrevue dans une heure.

 **AR/NCIS**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs éprouvait le besoin irresistible de s'arracher les cheveux. Littéralement. Il se dit qu'il allait vraiment finir par se battre, physiquement, avec son supérieur hiérarchique, le directeur du NCIS Léon Vance.

A quoi jouait ce dernier, bon sang ?

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Fornell et lui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Vance, essayant de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'était pas question, pour aucun des deux, qu'ils se retirent de l'enquête.

Tobias et lui-même avaient tour à tour usé de menaces et de suppliques (du moins autant qu'un ex-Marine et qu'un agent confirmé du FBI puissent supplier). Gibbs sentait petit à petit la résolution de son directeur s'affaiblir, néanmoins cela aurait été bien qu'il cède avant que ses deux interlocuteurs ne deviennent fous.

Finalement, comme inspiré par une grâce divine, ce fut son vieil ami qui trouva les bons mots pour percer la cuirasse.

« Oseriez-vous, directeur Vance, me regarder droit dans les yeux et m'affirmer que si c'était vos enfants qui avaient été kidnappés, vous n'auriez pas vous-même passé une heure dans le bureau de votre supérieur jusqu'à obtenir l'autorisation de prendre plus que votre part dans ladite enquête ? »

Le ton était à la fois dur et désespéré et Gibbs devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt finement joué de la part de l'agent du FBI. Il vit l'instant exact où Léon Vance prit finalement sa décision. Puis, l'homme soupira avec un hochement de tête.

« C'est d'accord. Vous m'avez convaincu. Mais à la moindre exagération de votre part, je me verrai dans l'obligation de… »

A ce moment-là, Gibbs l'interrompit et se vit adresser un regard noir en retour.

« Nous savons très bien, Léon. Si vous avez fini, du travail nous attend. »

Le ton était un brin irrespectueux mais compte-tenu du stress qui pesait sur les épaules des deux autres hommes, il décida de laisser passer pour cette fois.

« Bien, Messieurs. Mais je tiens à ce que vous m'informiez concernant toute progression et avant de prendre quoi que ce soit comme initiative. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que votre supérieur pensera comme moi, agent Fornell. C'est bien clair ? »

Le directeur du NCIS regarda tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs avant de les autoriser à sortir d'un simple geste. Ce qu'ils firent, en silence.

A peine avaient-ils commencé à descendre l'escalier que le portable de Gibbs sonna. C'était Tony et l'ex-Marine échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Fornell avant de décrocher.

« Je t'écoute, Dinozzo. »

« Patron, McGee a pu retranscrire une conversation téléphonique qui a eu lieu sur ta ligne fixe juste avant qu'Alex ne quitte ta maison. Scorpia l'a appelé, a confirmé qu'ils retenaient Abby et Elisa, et ce sans doute à Philadelphie puisque c'est là où ils lui ont demandé de les rejoindre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous arrivons. »

« D'accord, Dinozzo, à tout de suite. »

A peine avait-il raccroché que Tobias demandait :

« Qu'ont-ils découvert, Jethro ? »

« C'est bel et bien Scorpia qui a enlevé les filles, Tobias. Ils les ont emmenées à Philadelphie avant de demander à Alex Rider de les y rejoindre. »

A peine avait-t-il achevé cette phrase que l'agit du FBI se précipitait sur son téléphone.

« Il faut que je demande immédiatement un mandat de perquisition à mon chef, il faut… »

C'était l'attitude d'un homme en train de perdre ses moyens, ce qui arrivait d'ailleurs fort peu à cet homme-là précisément. Gibbs allait ainsi intervenir mais Ziva, qui, également prévenue par Tony, venait à leur rencontre, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Si vous me permettez, agent Fornell, », la jeune femme avait une voix inhabituellement douce sur laquelle les deux hommes se concentrèrent. « je ne connais pas très bien Scorpia mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'expériences avec ce genre de personnes durant mon temps au Mossad, et leur montrer que l'on a peur ou qu'ils nous stressent est la dernière attitude à avoir avec eux. J'ai bien conscience que vous craignez pour votre fille, et c'est notre cas à nous aussi concernant Abby, mais si vous montrez la moindre précipitation ou le moindre signe de faiblesse, ils auront le dessus et ne lâcheront jamais prise. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous ne lâcherons pas l'affaire tant que nous n'aurons pas récupérer Abby et Elisa saines et sauves. »

Gibbs était fier de son agent pour avoir su faire montre d'une aussi fine psychologie et ce en cette heure si grave. Il se rendit compte que Ziva avait beaucoup mûri et appris à juger avec sagesse depuis la toute première fois où elle avait intégré le NCIS.

A la fin du discours de la jeune femme, Fornell se tourna vers lui, semblant quelque peu apaisé. L'ex-Marine lui fit un hochement de tête rassurant. Tout ce qu'avait dit l'Israélienne était vrai. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et Zeljan Kurst allait vite se rendre compte que l'on ne devait pas prendre à la légère les menaces de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il n'abandonnerait pas Abby et Elisa Fornell. Ni Alex Rider, d'ailleurs. Lui non plus n'avait rien mérité de tout cela. Dieu seul savait dans quel guêpier le garçon s'était-il fourré en ce rendant seul à Philadelphie.

Quand tout cela serait réglé, il comptait bien s'occuper du jeune homme qui avait trop souvent été laissé livré à lui-même. Les Pleasure avaient sans doute été volontaires mais eux non plus n'étaient plus là à présent et quelque devait reprendre le flambeau et veiller correctement sur le garçon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Doutes**

 **Note : Je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance d'un passage violent, tirant sur la tentative de viol.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

La première chose qu'Alex vérifia, c'est qu'Abby et Elisa soient en bonne santé. Avec Scorpia, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il se pressa contre la grille pour mieux voir et vit Abby en faire de même.

La gothique fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Alex ! Tu vas bien ?! Tu n'aurais pas du venir, c'est un piège. C'est toi que Scorpia voulait en réalité ! »

La jeune femme paraissait sur le point d'éclater. De sa position, Alex voyait les jointures de ses doigts blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur les barreaux.

Dans un sens, il était soulagé de la revoir mais d'un autre côté, son esprit ne cessait de lui hurler qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là, ni la fille de Fornell d'ailleurs.

Alex n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix, grave et impassible, le faisait à sa place.

« Mais Alex le sait très bien, Mlle Scuito. C'est exactement pourquoi il est là, en tant que bon petit espion. On dirait que ni Miss Jack Starbright, ni la famille Pleasure ne t'ont aidé à retenir la leçon, Rider. »

Face à ces paroles énoncées sur un ton ironique, Alex sentit la rage l'envahir. Si cette grille ne les séparait pas, il se serait jeté sur le Yougoslave à mains nues pour le tuer, littéralement. Il n'avait aucun complexe sur cela maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. Finalement, et bien qu'il ait quitté Scorpia avant d'avoir pu terminer sa formation avec eux, peut-être avaient-ils réussi à faire de lui un véritable tueur.

« Elles n'ont rien à faire ici. C'est avec moi que Scorpia a des comptes à régler et je suis là à présent, alors laissez-les partir. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'elles. », le jeune homme tapa la brusquement la grille avec le plat de la main.

« Oh si, Rider. Ne serait-ce que pour te tenir en laisse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ni toi, ni elles ne vont rester longtemps ici. Bien que vos fins respectives soient légèrement… _différentes_. », finit l'homme, toujours impassible malgré un éclat dans les yeux assez cruel.

La voix blanche d'Abby résonna dans le sinistre couloir.

« Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? »

« Nous vous garderons, vous et l'enfant, le temps qu'il faudra pour donner une leçon à Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Tobias Fornell. Quant à notre cher Alex, il va pouvoir goûter aux joies de l'hospitalité de Scorpia. »

Autrement dit, Alex ne devait pas se faire d'illusions sur le sort qui l'attendait : une longue agonie aux mains de ses bourreaux jusqu'à la délivrance de la mort. Mais, au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pu vraiment peur de sa propre mort mais plutôt de la tristesse que cela engendrerait chez les gens qui l'aimaient. C'est pourquoi il ne tressaillit pas en entendant sa torture prochaine.

Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait réellement pour Abby et Elisa. Kurst avait l'air de dire qu'il les laisserait partir une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec l'adolescent mais il n'osait y croire. Après tout, Scorpia mentait comme elle tuait et l'expérience avait appris à Alex à se méfier de tout et tout le monde.

« Bien. Je vous laisse à présent mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt, j'en suis sûr. » conclut le Yougoslave en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au jeune espion.

Ce dernier attendit que le bruit de la lourde de porte métallique au fond du couloir indique la sortie de l'homme pour retourner s'allonger sur le lit de camp. Il en avait vraiment marre de tout cela.

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen attendit d'être dans un angle de sa chambre où les caméras ne pouvaient pas le voir pour laisser les plis soucieux réapparaître sur son visage.

Il venait de passer une demi-heure dans le bureau de Zeljan Kurst et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette entrevue n'avait certainement pas calmé ses suspicions. Bien au contraire.

Sans une explication, le directeur de Scorpia l'avait déchargé de l'entretien des prisonniers, pour l'affecter à une autre tâche, par ailleurs toute aussi ennuyeuse. Devant l'homme, le Russe était resté complètement impassible mais de sérieuses questions se formaient et tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : Pourquoi Kurst cherchait-il autant à l'éloigner des prisonniers ? Que tentait-on de lui cacher ?

Soudain, Yassen réalisa que ses pensées dérivaient de son objectif initial. Tout cela ne le concernait absolument pas. Que Scorpia menace, tue ou kidnappe des innocents, grand bien lui fasse. Ce n'était pas ses affaires à lui. D'ailleurs, Yassen avait ses propres problèmes avec l'organisation et le Conseil Exécutif et une fuite en Russie à mettre au point.

 **AR/NCIS**

L'agent Assan Bader s'ennuyait ferme. Car depuis que Zeljan Kurst lui avait intimé l'ordre de s'occuper des prisonniers, il avait en échange été révoqué de certaines de ses tâches, ce qui l'irritait. Pas tant pour le manque à gagner car il n'était pas moins payé. Mais au moins parce que certaines de ces tâches avaient le bénéfice d'être… _distrayantes_.

Puis il songea à ce que lui avait permis implicitement son patron et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur cruelle. En outre, cela aurait l'avantage d'énerver leur tout dernier prisonnier, ce célèbre Alex Rider dont on lui rebattait les oreilles depuis son entrée officielle à Scorpia, il y a six mois.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien vu d'exceptionnel chez le garçon et commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout le monde n'était pas tout simplement un peu trop paranoïaque à son propos. Dans tous les cas, les récits de ses exploits étaient sûrement très surfaits.

Finalement, Assan décida d'attendre la distribution du repas du soir pour aller rendre une petite visite sympathique aux deux prisonnières. Il demanderait sûrement à son 'ami', Cal Anderson, de l'accompagner. Le Néo-zélandais avait rarement l'occasion de s'amuser ces derniers temps et après négociations, Assan avait obtenu de son patron l'assistance de Cal pour s'occuper des prisonniers, puisque Gregorovitch n'était plus là pour çà. Le métier de garde-chiourme n'étant pas très intéressant, l'Algérien préférait donc le partager.

En attendant son heure de divertissement, il entreprit le nettoyage de ses 'joujous' professionnels.

 **AR/NCIS**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Fornell et Gibbs s'étaient attelés à une nouvelle tâche : trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur Scorpia pour avoir une chance d'entamer des négociations et récupérer les otages. Bien sûr, dans leur esprit, les deux agents parlaient de négociations 'musclées'.

Alors qu'ils étaient concentrés sur une étude de données informatiques recueillies par McGee, le téléphone fixe du bureau de Gibbs sonna. L'émetteur appelait en numéro caché et l'ex-Marine fit signe à son plus jeune agent de localiser l'appel. Il se dit que bien lui en avait pris lorsqu'une voix qu'il commençait à reconnaître retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour Agent Gibbs. J'espère que vous et votre collègue fédéral ne vous faîtes pas trop de soucis. »

Cela ressemblait fortement à une provocation mais le ton utilisé, impassible et raisonnable, était très déstabilisant. Du coin de l'œil, Gibbs vit Fornell se rapprocher de lui pour essayer d'écouter la conversation.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Kurst ? Que l'on vous donne quelque chose, peut-être des passe-droits en échange de vos prisonniers ? »

La réponse du Yougoslave fut précédée d'un bref éclat de rire. Cela donnait à Gibbs le sentiment d'être en train de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris en étant dans le rôle le moins confortable.

« Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Scorpia n'a aucune mauvaise intention envers les Etats-Unis. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas lorsque ce pays est si accueillant pour nos activités ? »

Sans commentaire. Néanmoins, Gibbs avait sous-estimé la colère qui couvait chez Fornell et se fit surprendre lorsque celui-ci sauta sur le téléphone pour brancher le haut-parleur.

« Vous allez nous les rendre tout de suite, Kurst, ou vous ne pourrez plus faire un seul pas en dehors de chez vous sans risquer d'être abattus par un agent fédéral. »

« Des menaces, agent Fornell ? Prenez garde, je ne serai plus aussi diplomate que la dernière fois. J'estime que vous avez été prévenu et n'apprécie pas du tout de devoir me répéter. »

Cette fois, ce fut l'ex-Marine qui répliqua.

« Moins diplomate ? Je doute que ce soit le mot qui convienne pour une organisation criminelle. La prochaine fois, vous nous enverrez vos tueurs à la place de vos avocats, c'est bien cela ? Je vous conseillerai moi aussi de faire attention, après tout, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. », conclut Gibbs d'une voix très ferme.

« J'en profite pour vous faire remarquer quelque chose, agent Gibbs. Scorpia est une organisation criminelle, en effet. Moi et mes employés sommes également des criminels, bien entendu. Et Alex Rider, dans tout cela ? Comment croyez-vous qu'il ait connu Scorpia ? Un matin, par hasard, sur le chemin du lycée ? », le directeur de Scorpia semblait quelque peu amusé. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de l'ex-Marine.

« Alex Rider a été, illégalement et contre son gré, recruté par le MI6 à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il n'a rien à voir avec Scorpia. »

« C'est là où le NCIS se trompe et lourdement. Sans Alex Rider, Scorpia n'aurait pas eu besoin d'enlever ni Abby Scuito ni Elisa Fornell. Il serait peut-être grand temps que vous vous renseigner sur le garçon, Monsieur Gibbs. Des conclusions hâtives et sans preuves n'ont aucune valeur. »

« Mais la parole d'une organisation criminelle internationale oui par contre ? », questionna ironiquement l'agent du NCIS.

« Faites comme vous l'entendez. Mais vous avez vu le cadavre de notre agent dans la maison des Pleasure, n'est-ce-pas ? Le moment est arrivé où je dois vous signaler que le MI6 n'a jamais autorisé son agent adolescent à porter une arme à feu et pourtant, la plupart des balles ont atteint leur cible et étaient particulièrement bien ajustées, pour un gamin qui n'a jamais appris à tirer. Je vous conseille de vous renseigner auprès des autorités compétentes. A bientôt, agent Gibbs. »

Sur ce, l'homme raccrocha et Gibbs se tourna vers le génie en informatique.

« Une localisation, McGee ? »

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête. La conversation avait duré largement assez longtemps mais les systèmes de brouillage qu'utilisait Scorpia étaient simplement trop performants.

« Rien, patron. Impossible de contourner leurs systèmes de sécurité. »

Gibbs afficha un air profondément dépité avant de se tourner vers l'agent du FBI.

« J'ai bien l'impression que cet appel n'aura finalement pas servi à grand-chose. »

Mais l'autre homme avait un air pensif.

« Peut-être que si, Jethro. Après ce que vient de nous apprendre Zeljan Kurst à propos d'Alex Rider, peut-être serait-il utile de contacter le MI6. Ils auront peut-être des choses importantes à nous apprendre, notamment sur cette organisation de malheur. »

Gibbs acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de la conversation téléphonique. Il avait besoin de se faire une idée mais ses propres pensées étaient trop embrouillées.

« Que pensez-vous d'Alex Rider, Tobias ? »

Son interlocuteur soupira avant de répondre d'un ton posé.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Jethro, et j'ai horreur de me fier à l'avis de criminels. Je dis simplement que nous ne pouvons pas nous faire une idée tant que nous ne disposons pas de tous les éléments. Nous sommes des enquêteurs avant tout, y compris avant nos sentiments personnels. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien sur le sujet puis énonça après un moment :

« Je retourne voir Vance. Il faut qu'il nous obtienne une entrevue avec le directeur Jones du MI6. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle puisse répondre à nos questions. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Après plusieurs heures passées à s'isoler volontairement, Alex Rider s'approcha à nouveau de la grille de sa cellule. Abby Scuito avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de le faire sortir de son silence mais en vain. Elle avait fini par abandonner mais Alex était à présent bien réveillé et curieux de savoir comment Scorpia les avait capturées, Elisa et elle. Bien que cela risquait de ne plus être important très longtemps.

« Abby ? Abby ? Vous allez bien ? »

Alex se sentit quelque peu idiot de poser cette question à voix haute, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois des prisonniers de Scorpia.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme, pas rancunière pour un sou, se plaça en face de lui, derrière la grille de sa propre cellule. Le couloir était assez large, mais la pénombre ne les empêchait pas de se reconnaître.

« Vous souvenez-vous de comment ils vous ont capturé ? »

« Tu sais que je t'ai dit que je participait parfois à des tournois de Bowling ? Et ce week-end, l'un d'eux se déroule à Philadelphie. J'ai donc pris un train pour venir ici, puis le taxi réservé qui devait m'emmener à mon hôtel. Apparement, je me suis 'endormie' en route et réveillée ici. »

Pour insister sur le fait qu'il lui semblait peu probable qu'elle se soit endormi toute seule, la jeune femme dessina avec ses doigts des guillemets imaginaires.

« Et Elisa ? », demanda Alex tout en désignant d'un signe de tête la fillette blonde qui somnolait sur le matelas de fortune.

L'analyste haussa les épaules avant de chuchoter précautionneusement.

« J'ai eu du mal à la faire parler. Elle est terrifiée, Alex. C'est à peine si elle a laissé entendre que cela s'était produit sur le chemin de l'école. »

Comme pour approuver ces paroles, la petite fille laissa échapper un vague gémissement. La seconde suivante, comme si celui-ci était en réalité une sorte d'avertissement, la lourde porte métallique au fond du couloir claqua brusquement.

Deux hommes tirant un chariot apparurent. Alex reconnut le premier, l'Algérien aux yeux noirs enfoncés. C'était l'un des hommes de Scorpia qui étaient venus le chercher à la gare.

L'autre homme était de taille moyenne, les yeux verts et la chevelure aux épaules châtains clairs. Son teint quelque peu hâlé faisait penser à un Australien ou un Néozélandais.

L'Algérien lui fit signe de laisser le chariot dans le fond du couloir avant de s'avancer vers les cellules avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Alex reconnaissait très bien la lueur un peu folle qui brillait dans ces yeux en cet instant et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit l'homme se détourner de lui pour concentrer son attention sur Abby et Elisa. L'adolescent avait rencontré un peu trop de psychopathes durant ses missions pour ne pas le reconnaître immédiatement lorsqu'il en voyait un. Il préférait encore les criminels qui ne tuaient que pour l'argent et non le plaisir, même s'ils étaient généralement plus difficiles à vaincre car un homme qui cède à ses passions commet inévitablement un faux-pas.

Malheureusement, il était enfermé dans sa propre cellule et ne pouvait rien faire dans le cas présent. En outre, le collègue du psychopathe ne le suivit pas dans la cellule d'Abby et se contenta de s'adosser au mur et de le surveiller d'un air désintéressé.

Après être entré lentement dans l'espace qu'occupaient les filles, l'homme tenta pourtant de persuader une dernière fois son ami, 'Cal', de venir s'amuser avec lui.

Le Néozélandais n'en fit rien et l'autre haussa les épaules avant de sortir un canif et de se diriger vers Abby. De son côté, Elisa était recroquevillée en silence sur le matelas, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

 _Attention Passage violent_

Le criminel ne la remarqua cependant pas, trop occupé à maintenir par les poignets la jeune analyste plaquée au mur. Il faisait de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens avec le couteau sur le visage de sa prisonnière, mais sans laisser de marques pour le moment, se contentant des soubresauts de sa victime.

Puis, toujours à l'aide sa lame, il écarta le chemisier, afin de découvrir les épaules de la jeune femme, sur lesquelles il recommença son manège avant d'enfoncer lentement la lame dans la chair tendre.

Abby poussa alors un cri de douleur et de révulsion. L'homme posa les lèvres sur sa blessure, comme pour en boire le sang avant de la mordre sauvagement au même endroit.

Si précédemment la peur la paralysait, elle tentait à présent de se débattre. Mais le criminel était trop fort pour elle. Il la poussa violemment sur son propre matelas et s'allongea sur elle. En cet instant, elle ressentait toute sa bestialité et prit véritablement peur.

Alors que son agresseur tentait d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon, elle entendit l'autre homme interpeller son collègue.

« Assan, ce n'est pas notre mission çà. », le Néozélandais paraissait lui-même dégouté mais néanmoins il n'entra pas dans la cellule pour l'arrêter.

Soudain, alors que le dénommé Assan parvenait finalement à défaire le bouton de la jeune femme qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, une voix plus jeune les interrompit.

 _Fin passage violent._

Abby s'aperçut que c'était Alex qui avait ouvert la bouche, mais il parlait en langue étrangère, du français sûrement. Elle-même ne comprit pas mais cela ne sembla pas être le cas de son agresseur qui se releva et se précipita hors de la cellule pour aller se jeter contre la grille de celle de l'adolescent.

Le ton était loin d'être amical et l'homme châtain clair dû intervenir, prenant son collègue par l'épaule et semblant le sermonner dans la même langue. L'Algérien se tut tendit que son collègue distribuait aux prisonniers les maigres plateaux repas, identiques à ceux qui avaient été apportés quelques heures auparavant.

Tout ce à quoi Abby assista, après s'être relevée et avoir rajusté ses habits, c'est au sourire moqueur qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans lançait à leur geôlier Nord-Africain. D'ailleurs, Abby eut du mal à reconnaître l'Alex Rider qu'elle avait appris à connaître car le garçon devant elle affichait le même air froid et insondable qu'elle avait vu chez Kurst.

Elle savait que les deux dernières années n'avaient pas été très faciles pour Alex, mais n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Sous ses yeux, le garçon joyeux et attachant qu'il avait du être avant le MI6 avait laissé pace à l'adolescent, presque un homme, froid et dure qui avait du surmonté toute ces épreuves.

Elle priait pour que Gibbs vienne les sauver, Elisa, Alex et elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour qu'il redonne à Alex le goût de la vie innocente et insouciante de tous les enfants de son âge.

Cependant, il devait faire vite car elle entendit la conclusion de l'Algérien qui s'exprima finalement en anglais.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela, Alex Rider. Ni ne mourra d'une simple balle dans la tête. Ta lente agonie commence demain matin. Bonne soirée. »

La porte métallique se referma sinistrement sur les deux hommes, comme pour faire écho à ces dernières paroles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Reconnaissance**

 **Note : Chapitre dédicacé à l'auteur de la toute dernière rewiew, 'Guest' qui m'a vraiment motivée à block pour continuer à écrire la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Anthony Dinozzo bailla et se frotta les yeux, exténué. Après être rentré du boulot à 21 heures la veille, Gibbs leur avait demandé de le rejoindre à l'agence dès six heures du matin. Alors, c'est vrai, il avait une mine de six pieds de long.

Mais son moral descendit encore plus bas si c'était possible lorsque sa collègue, Ziva David, arriva dans leur espace de travail bien réveillée et toute pimpante.

« Mais comment fais-tu ? », s'exclama Tony tout en se frottant la tête, comme pour essayer de faire partir son mal de crâne.

« Je ne sors jamais les veilles de boulot ni ne bois une seule goutte d'alcool, Tony. »

« Mais… », protesta ce dernier, uniquement pour être interrompu par le Bleu qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu sais, Tony, même moi qui passe pourtant la plupart de mes nuits blanches pour passer au niveau supérieur de 'Call of Duty', j'ai une meilleur mine que toi. », remarqua le génie en informatique, mais sans moquerie.

« Ca, c'est parce que tu te nourris au Café Noir intense, Roi des Elfes, alors ce n'est pas un exploit. », rétorqua le cinéphile, un brin bougon.

Personne ne put rétorquer car c'est à ce moment-là qu'apparurent le duo Gibbs et Fornell. A croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis la veille au soir. Ce qui était sans doute très vrai car ils avaient probablement discuté toute la nuit dans la cave de Gibbs autour d'un verre de Whisky. Après tout, la tragédie les frappait tous les deux, de part les disparitions d'Abby et Elisa.

Gibbs étudia son meilleur agent de terrain avant de commenter d'un ton neutre :

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête, Dinozzo. La nuit est faite pour dormir, tu sais. »

Tony serra les dents tandis que Ziva et McGee s'efforçaient de retenir leurs sourires moqueurs.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère bonne enfant se dissipa d'un coup tandis que leur Directeur, Léon Vance, pénétrait dans leur espace de travail, un air grave sur le visage.

« Agent Gibbs, le directeur du MI6, Tulipe Jones, a accepté de nous contacter rapidement par le biais du MTAC. Veuillez donc m'y rejoindre dans moins de trois heures avec McGee et l'agent Fornell s'il le désire. »

Vance s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son subordonné lui répondit.

« En ce qui me concerne, Léon, toute mon équipe a le droit de participer. C'est notre enquête et tout le monde tient à Abby ici. Mieux vaut des enquêteurs très bien informés. », conclut l'ex-Marine.

Un profond soupir fut la réponse d'un Vance exaspéré. Mais l'homme avait l'habitude des insubordinations de l'ex-Marine et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours jouer au méchant directeur.

C'est pourquoi il accepta à contrecœur, avant de leur tourner le dos pour regagner son propre bureau.

Ce faisant, il ne vit pas l'air victorieux que Gibbs affichait en se tournant vers son équipe.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex ne se rappelait absolument pas depuis combien de temps il était là, attaché à cette table métallique, impuissant. Il y avait bien une horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui mais ses yeux, aveuglés par des larmes de douleur, n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer l'heure.

Le métal paraissait glacial contre sa peau nue et des frissons le secouaient de temps à autre. Ils avaient déshabillé le haut de son corps et entrepris, pour commencer, de le torturer à coups de rasoir. La douleur était parfois insidieuse, parfois violente mais les cicatrices sur son torse, elles, étaient bien là. D'ailleurs, du sang s'écoulait de chacune de ses blessures et commençait à baigner de sa texture poisseuse le corps du jeune homme.

L'Algérien d'hier soir était là, se repaissant du spectacle. Il devait se réjouir d'une telle vengeance, après avoir été verbalement battu par un ado de quinze ans.

Malgré sa douleur, Alex eut un sourire en y repensant. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir l'autre homme agresser la jeune femme du NCIS, alors il avait agi instinctivement.

Il avait choisi le français pour ne pas que les captives comprennent le flot de paroles échangé. La ruse avait marché plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Lorsque Alex l'avait provoqué en avouant qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'avec ses tendances psychopathes, l'homme avait peu de chance de faire une vrai carrière chez Scorpia et qu'il n'arrivait en rien à la cheville des tueurs à gages professionnels (ce qu'il pensait réellement après avoir vu un homme comme Yassen Gregorovitch à l'œuvre), l'Algérien s'était littéralement jeté contre la grille qui les séparait, excédé. L'homme était prêt à rentrer dans la cellule pour le massacrer quand son collègue lui rappela que l'avenir de l'adolescent était décidé non par eux mais Zeljan Kurst.

Le Nord-Africain était certes vexé mais avait du se réjouir à l'avance à la pensée des tortures qui attendaient le jeune homme le lendemain. Alex, lui, en était blasé, même lorsque le criminel le lui avait explicitement dit. Les menaces de mort et de tortures commençaient à lui paraître aussi naturelles que de respirer.

Et, après tout, il avait déjà été dans des situations pires que présentement. Comme incapable de bouger sur le rouleau compresseur à Skeleton Key ou encore agrippé à une corde au dessus d'une fosse à crocodiles au Kenya.

Au moins, même s'il perdait un peu de sang et que les coupures étaient douloureuses, il n'était pas dans une situation de mort imminente. Et il pouvait encore réfléchir. Par exemple au meilleur moyen pour les filles de s'échapper. Et avec un peu de chance, finalement, lui aussi. Après tout, ses tortionnaires lui avaient affirmé qu'il ne mourrait pas tout de suite, Scorpia comptait prendre tout son temps pour se venger.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque ses bourreaux revinrent à la charge et quelques secondes plus tard, son monde se transforma à nouveau dans un tourbillon de douleur.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il n'était pas tout à fait neuf heures du matin quand Gibbs, son équipe et l'agent Fornell rejoignirent Léon Vance au MTAC.

Apparemment, un technicien avait déjà fait la liaison avant que McGee ait pu s'en charger puisque Tulip Jones se trouvait déjà à l'écran.

L'Anglaise avait l'air anxieux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les cinq dans la pièce. Elle les salua néanmoins d'un respectueux signe de tête.

« Agent Gibbs, agent Fornell. Le directeur Vance m'a expliqué que le NCIS et le FBI avaient décidé de faire front commun contre Zeljan Kurst. », commença-t-elle pourtant d'une voix posée.

« Vous a-t-il expliqué la raison principale ? », fit Fornell en prenant, comme à son habitude, le taureau par les cornes. Les doigts de l'agent du FBI étaient agités de tic nerveux et Gibbs décida de prendre la relève, en faisant son maximum pour garder la tête froide. Pour cela, il devait absolument éviter de penser à ce qu'il ferait à ses s**** lorsqu'ils auraient récupérées Abby et Elisa. Parce qu'ils les récupéreraient, il se l'était juré. Saines et sauves.

« Scorpia a attaqué et a fait enlever une personne de mon équipe et la fille de l'agent Fornell. Ainsi qu'Alex Rider. »

Le choc fut clairement visible sur le visage du directeur du MI6. Il lui fallut même quelques secondes pour reprendre la parole d'une voix posée.

« C'est une situation grave, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas comment le MI6 pourrait vous aider à sauver des civils américains sur leur propre sol. », dit-elle honnêtement.

Fornell lui répondit d'une manière brusque.

« Nous ne vous demandons pas de nous trouver une solution, Dieu merci. Nous vous appelons car nous avons besoin de plus de renseignements sur Scorpia et sur leur passé commun avec votre _ex-agent_ (Tobias dit le mot avec dégoût car lui non plus ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait pu être victime de chantage et utilisé par des services secrets) Alex Rider. Nous avons même entendu dire que Rider les auraient côtoyé professionnellement et nous voulions savoir ce que le directeur du MI6 aurait à en dire. »

Dans la salle du MTAC, tous fixèrent un moment Fornell avant de recentrer leurs regards curieux sur Tulipe Jones. Celle-ci soupira et sembla éteindre un appareil de son côté avant de reprendre la parole, presque à voix basse.

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit absolument pas sortir de cette pièce. Il y a un an, lorsque nous employions encore Alex, quelqu'un lui a parlé de son père et de son travail pour Scorpia (que John Rider avait effectué pour le MI6 en tant qu'agent double, mais Alex l'ignorait à ce moment-là.) Alex a alors disparu de notre radar pendant quelques semaines. Puis, un soir, il est arrivé dans mon appartement après avoir réussi à abuser les gardes et a pointé un revolver sur moi. Scorpia l'avait emmené sur l'île de Malogosto pour l'entraîner puis fait croire que j'étais quelque part responsable de la mort de son père. En vérité, ils ont utilisé l'enregistrement de la scène que le MI6 avait mise en place pour faire sortir John Rider du milieu en le faisant passer pour mort. Et où accessoirement, on me voyait donner l'ordre de tirer sur lui. Mais Alex avait beau avoir été berné par Scorpia, cela ne faisait pas de lui un assassin. La balle qu'il a tirée était trop éloignée de son objectif. Et puis il s'est laissé emmener sans résistance, après çà. »

« Vous l'avez emprisonné ? », demanda Gibbs d'une voix consternée. Tout le monde s'était amusé à manipuler Alex Rider. Pas étonnant que l'adolescent soit autant sur ses gardes et habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cette spirale infernale et vite, pour avoir une chance de retrouver une certaine stabilité.

« Pas vraiment. Nous voulions savoir comment Scorpia l'avait manipulé et gommer ses idées fausses. Car ce qu'Alex ignorait, c'est que l'opération menée alors par Scorpia consistait à tuer tous les enfants anglais grâce à un poison dormant dans des vaccins déjà injectés. Alex l'ignorait, et sans même savoir la vérité au sujet de son père, il s'est porté volontaire pour retourner auprès de Scorpia et pouvoir arrêter leur plan. »

Cette fois, ce fut de la colère qui fut distinctement audible dans la voix de Gibbs.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché ? Alors que vous aviez conscience qu'il signait son arrêt de mort si ces gens le démasquaient ? », cracha-t-il, ses sourcils gris froncés.

Tulipe Jones eut une légère hésitation avant de continuer sur un signe de Vance.

« Il ne faut pas croire que nous ayons utilisé Alex de gaîté de cœur. Car il faut que le danger soit immense pour faire résoudre la situation par un adolescent. Et puis, Alex ne me l'a jamais dit mais je soupçonne que Scorpia lui avait également injecté le vaccin mortel et il avait donc un compte à régler avec eux. Une fois encore, la mission a été un succès et des milliers de personnes sauvées. Grâce à Alex. Puis une semaine plus tard, nous lui avons demandé de venir au QG pour lui expliquer que son père avait été en réalité un agent du MI6 que Scorpia avait tué avec sa femme par une bombe dans l'avion qui les emmenait en France, quand Alex n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'est à la sortie de nos bureaux, qu'il s'est fait tiré au niveau du cœur par un sniper commandé par Scorpia. »

« Et c'est pour çà que Scorpia cherche encore à se venger de Rider ? Parce que le sniper l'a finalement raté ? », demanda Fornell, un peu sceptique.

« Pas exactement. Deux autres missions l'ont confronté à Scorpia et il a déjoué leurs plans meurtriers à chaque fois. »

« Mais ça n'a pas vraiment été sans dommages pour Alex. », intervint Ziva. « Il nous a dit que Scorpia a tué Jack Starbright lors de sa dernière mission. Et les Pleasure, à présent.

Le directeur du MI6 acquiesça gravement.

« Ses parents, son oncle, sa meilleure amie adulte et la personne qui s'occcupait de lui et même sa famille adoptive aujourd'hui. Alex Rider a payé un lourd tribut pour toutes les vies qu'il a sauvé. Après sa mission au Caire, justement, il avait eu à tirer sur un personne de sang-froid pour la première fois et pendant des jours, il ne mangeait ni ne parlait plus. C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'il fallait plus jamais avoir recours à lui et que j'ai proposer aux Pleasure, qu'il connaissait très bien depuis sa troisième mission de l'adopter. Ce qu'ils ont fait sans rechigner. »

« Mais le mal était déjà fait, Directeur Jones, et il a fallu qu'Alex revienne brisé d'une mission pour que vous le compreniez enfin. »

La voix de Gibbs était remplie d'un immense dégoût. Il ne faisait qu'exprimer tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas. Jamais le NCIS n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Tout ce que les dirigeants du MI6 méritaient, c'était une traduction en court martiale. Mais le gouvernement s'était contenté de mettre le directeur de l'époque, Alan Blunt, à la retraite et de promouvoir son adjointe à son poste. Quel gâchis.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Alex était encore obligé de lutter contre ses anciens ennemis de Scorpia et Abby et Elisa étaient elles aussi victimes de l'organisation criminelle. Mais Gibbs se jurait de tout faire pour les sauver. Tous les _trois_.

 **AR/NCIS**

La matinée avait été plutôt longue pour lesdites prisonnières de Scorpia qui tournaient en rond dans leur cellule. Du moins Abby. La jeune femme avait conseillé à Elisa de se rendormir, afin que la petite stresse le moins possible. Elle-même attendait avec impatience le retour d'Alex que les deux employés de Scorpia étaient venus chercher il ya plusieurs heures en lui promettant des souffrances innommables.

La porte du bout du couloir grinça enfin et Abby tendit le cou pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Les deux hommes traînaient entre eux un Alex inconscient et ensanglanté. En les regardant le balancer dans sa cellule sans aucune pitié, une rare bouffée de colère envahit la jeune femme et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la cellule de l'adolescent, le dénommé Assan se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire mauvais.

« Pas des choses que tu aimerais subir, ma jolie. »

Cette fois, néanmoins, l'homme ne s'attarda pas, courant presque pour rattraper son collègue 'Cal', indiffférent.

Et l'attente recommença. Cette fois-ci, Abby attendait, _espérait_ le réveil d'Alex. Le jeune homme, torse nu, avait été déposé sur le sol glacé de la cellule, ses vêtements manquants roulés en boule dans un coin. De loin, Abby essayait de faire un premier et rapide inventaire de son état. Les cicatrices ouvertes qu'elle apercevait sembleaient avoir été faîtes par un instrument fin et tranchant, comme un rasoir. Le temps seul dirait comment elles guériraient. En attendant, Abby voulait juste que le garçon se réveille et lui montre que ces monstres de Scorpia n'avaient pas encore gagné.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle attendit, assise en tailleur là, face au corps du garçon, lorsque la porte métallique grinça une nouvelle fois. Alex, lui, était encore inconscient. Elle attendit des rires moqueurs qui ne vinrent jamais.

En effet, l'homme qui poussait le chariot des maigres plateaux repas n'était ni 'Cal' ni 'Assan', mais le blond aux yeux de glace et au corps de danseur qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée. L'homme affichait toujours son air impassible et s'arrêta pourtant tout d'un coup devant la porte d'Alex, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. A ce moment-là, il était dos à Abby et cette dernière ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle vit nettement tout son corps se contracter.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et entreprit d'ouvrir sa cellule pour y déposer la nourriture, Abby, en bonne scientifique, remarqua alors un détail qui pourrait lui servir pour plus tard. Une cicatrice bizarre, comme tracée à la règle, dans le cou. Continuant de fixer l'homme qui, lui, évitait le regard de la jeune gothique tout en refermant la grille, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un léger changement dans l'attitude de l'homme.

Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot, cependant il connaissait Alex Rider. Abby en aurait mis sa main au feu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Réflexions**

Yassen rentra directement dans sa chambre après sa découverte. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à çà !

Lorsque l'agent Anderson était venu le voir pour lui commander de s'occuper exceptionnellement des repas des prisonniers ce midi, Yassen n'avait pas osé refuser. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, non. Mais depuis son retour au sein de Scorpia, le Russe évitait au maximum de contrarier ses collègues, s'il voulait un jour voir ses propres plans se réaliser. En outre, il éprouvait une certaine curiosité depuis que Kurst lui avait confié d'autres tâches à la place. Curiosité qui allait peut-être pouvoir être assouvie, grâce à son passage au sous-sol.

Et quelle découverte ! Alex Rider était une fois de plus aux mains de Scorpia. Comment le garçon s'était-il retrouvé une fois de plus dans une situation inextricable ?

Car Yassen avait appris de nombreuses choses depuis leur dernière rencontre, celle qui avait bien failli coûter la vie au Russe.

Premièrement, que John Rider avait été en vérité un agent du MI6. Cela n'avait pas été une réelle surprise, il avait déjà quelques soupçons à l'époque. Ni ne l'avait mis en colère. Après tout, John Rider lui avait sauvé la vie dans la jungle amazonienne, alors qu'il aurait été plus facile de le laisser là pour mourir, et avait également été un très bon mentor. C'est pourquoi il ressentait toujours une affection pour lui alors que cela n'avait jamais été le cas envers Scorpia. Encore moins après avoir appris que c'était l'organisation qui avait assassiné John Rider.

Durant ses recherches, il s'était également intéressé à ce que devenait le fils de John. Il avait été sincère sur Air Force One et regrettait d'avoir envoyé le gamin à une organisation qui ne lui avait ouvert les bras que pour mieux tenter de l'assassin lui aussi.

Yassen avait été soulagé d'appendre qu'Alex avait survécu mais haïssait le MI6 pour leur utilisation (par le biais du chantage avait-il appris) perpétuelle du garçon, dont la vie avait encore été mise en danger sur quatre missions. Puis, la fin malheureuse mais pas étonnante était finalement arrivée. Le MI6 avait rendu un Alex Rider moralement brisé à la famille Pleasure, celle de la fille qui se trouvait avec eux sur Air Force One.

Mais le Russe savait également que les Pleasure habitait un quartier résidentiel de San Francisco, de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'Alex se trouve à Philadelphie à présent ?

Yassen en était sûr, il n'avait pas fini de se poser des questions. Néanmoins, il devait rester prudent et ne rien faire dans la précipitation, au risque de commettre des erreurs fatales. Il comptait toujours quitter Scorpia et retourner en Russie mais il allait devoir redoubler de prudence.

Car avant cela, il espérait trouver un moyen de sauver encore une fois le fils de John.

 **AR/NCIS**

L'équipe était plutôt morose lorsqu'elle redescendit du MTAC, accompagnée de Tobias Fornell.

Ce n'était pas tant que personne ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, après tout ils avaient déjà admis qu'Alex Rider n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Néanmoins, ce que leur avait raconté le directeur du MI6 était le couronnement de tout.

Même Ziva, qui avait pourtant été très tôt bercée dans cet univers, avait du mal à imaginer comment le sort avait pu ainsi s'acharner sur un enfant. Ou plutôt comment différentes organisations avaient pu gâcher la vie d'un enfant de quatorze ans, totalement orphelin, chacune à leur manière.

Quant à McGee et Tony, ils discutaient sur le cas en s'étonnant que la justice britannique, qui se targuait d'être très indépendante et se devait de protéger tous ses citoyens, ait laissé faire sans bouger le petit doigt à aucun moment. D'accord, le MI6 n'avait sans doute pas fait de pub sur leur chantage envers un adolescent, mais certaines victimes ou d'autres personnes avaient du se rendre compte à un moment ou un autre de la situation.

Enfin, Gibbs et Fornell parlaient rapidement et à voix basse dans un coin. Les mêmes plis soucieux barraient les fronts des deux hommes qui semblaient, contrairement à d'habitude, sur la même longueur d'onde.

Les trois agents n'osèrent jamais les interrompre (Quel fou voudrait subir les foudres d'un Tobias Fornell ou d'un Leroy Jethro Gibbs en colère ?) et attendirent sagement que les deux hommes aient fini de comploter.

Finalement, ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose et l'agent du FBI prit la direction de la sortie tandis que l'ex-Marine se tournait vers son équipe d'un air particulièrement sérieux.

« Fornell va discuter de la situation avec sa hiérarchie pour voir s'ils nous donneraient l'autorisation de former un commando en commun qui se rendrait à Philadelphie. Pendant ce temps, nous devons trouver où à Philadelphie Scorpia cache ses prisonniers. Et vite ! La vie de trois personnes en dépend. Alors, au travail ! »

 **AR/NCIS**

La première chose qu'Alex sentit en se réveillant, ce fut le contact du béton froid sur sa peau. La deuxième, le tiraillement des cicatrices toutes fraîches et sanguinolentes. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez.

Il essaya de se mettre assis et réussi, malgré le fait que le monde semblait légèrement tourner. Puis il tenta carrément de se mettre debout. Là, les choses devinrent plus compliquées. Il eut à peine fait trois pas, pour rejoindre son tas d'habits, que son monde faisait une violente rotation sur son axe et le précipitait au sol.

Cette fois, il décida de ne pas se relever tout de suite et pris le temps de renfiler son T-shirt et son sweet, toujours les même habits avec lesquels il était venu hier, pour couvrir son torse et son dos meurtris et endoloris.

Puis dans la cellule face à la sienne, il vit quelque chose bouger doucement. Abby Scuito avait fini par s'endormir à même le sol et seule la chute du garçon avait du la réveiller. Alex vit les yeux de la jeune femme papillonner, presque comme si elle avait des difficultés à émerger. Mais la seconde suivante, cela ne semblait déjà plus être le cas. En effet, l'analyste scientifique agrippa la grille avec une telle force, que même de là où il était, Alex pouvait nettement voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir.

« Alex ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Il ne lui en voulu pas du tout pour énoncer une évidence. Il entendait tellement de soulagement dans sa voix qu'il en éprouva une immense gratitude.

Il se releva à nouveau, mais lentement et délicatement cette fois, pour s'approcher de sa propre grille et faire directement face à la jeune femme, à qui il adressa un petit sourire dans le but de la rassurer.

« Ca va, Abby. Je suis plus coriace qu'on pourrait le penser. »

Sa phrase se termina néanmoins dans un sifflement de douleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler pour ne pas inquiéter davantage la gothique.

Ses cicatrices le brûlaient. Littéralement. Elles n'étaient pas très profondes, ni dangereuses mais Scorpia savait ce qu'ils faisaient et avaient choisi l'option la plus douloureuse puisque de toute manière, ils avaient tout le temps de le torturer.

Abby lui rendit un petit sourire faible. Visiblement, l'adolescent souffrait atrocement mais elle ne pouvait le soulager pour le moment. Séparés par des grilles comme ils l'étaient, il lui restait seulement la faculté de l'aider à maintenir un bon moral, et ce malgré sa situation. Et elle put également admirer que, malgré toutes ses blessures, il avait encore la force et la volonté de se préoccuper d'elle et d'Elisa.

« Il ne s'est rien passé pendant que j'étais là-haut ? Ils ne vous ont pas touché, ni vous ni Elisa ? »

Elle entendait clairement la chaude et sincère inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle l'apprécia et la détesta tout à la fois. Alex avait vraiment bon cœur, mais d'un autre côté, il restait un enfant de quinze ans et c'étaient les adultes qui auraient du se préoccuper de son bien-être et non pas l'inverse.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne nous ont rien fait. »

Le 'pour l'instant' resta implicite et aucun des deux n'osa le dire à voix haute. C'était une chose que Scorpia torture Alex, qui leur avait fait perdre des millions de dollars par le passé, mais s'en était une toute à fait différente qu'ils s'en prennent à une jeune femme et une fillette tout à fait innocentes, qui n'étaient indirectement là que par la faute d'Alex. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon se maudissait lui-même pour les risques qu'il faisait prendre à Gibbs et toute son équipe, en les entraînant involontairement l'univers sinistre des espions et des assassins.

Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'installa. Puis Abby, après avoir tourné la question dans tous les sens afin qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une accusation, se lança. Après tout, cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Elle avait simplement été ravivée depuis la visite étrange de l'homme silencieux tout à l'heure.

« Alex… Est-ce que tu avais… _tissé_ …des liens avec Scorpia, auparavant ? Je veux dire…autre chose que vos rapports en tant qu'ennemis professionnels ? »

La jeune femme avait baissé la voix de plus en plus comme si elle craignait à la fois la réaction d'Alex et sa réponse.

Elle le vit pousser un profond soupir avant de fermer un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle vit la détermination sur son visage et lui laissa le temps qu'il désirait pour préparer son explication.

« J'avais déjà effectué quatre missions lorsque l'on m'envoya auprès d'eux. Les gens de Scorpia se sont prétendus mes amis et m'ont entraîné en me faisant croire que mon père avait travaillé pour eux et été assassiné par le MI6. »

Abby était horrifiée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pas étonnant que l'adolescent ne parvienne pas à se libérer de cet univers mortel, étant donné que toute sa famille y était plongée jusqu'au cou. Sa curiosité encore plus piquée au vif, elle redoubla d'attention

« Je les ai crus, au moins pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'ils m'avaient roulé et essayaient en fait de me tuer, moi aussi. Puis quand j'ai enfin déjoué leur opération, après avoir été arrêté par le MI6 entre temps pour m'être acquoquiner avec Scorpia, les dirigeants du MI6 m'ont appris que mon père avait été en réalité un espion, envoyé auprès de Scorpia pour les espionner. La ruse a marché longtemps et lorsque mon père a voulu tout arrêter pour mener enfin une vie de famille normale, le MI6 l'a arrêté pour de faux et conçu une mise en scène d'un échange truqué afin que le Conseil Exécutif de Scorpia croie John Rider mort. Mais il y a eu une fuite et dans l'avion qui emmenait mes parents en France, une bombe a explosé, posée par un agent de Scorpia. Pour ma part, après que Scorpia eut envoyé un sniper contre moi, » Alex désigna l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur avec une certaine indifférence, « je les ai affrontés sur deux autres missions, dont la dernière qui m'a coûté la vie de Jack, ma meilleure amie et la femme qui avait toujours été là pour moi. », conclut-il d'un ton très morne.

Un silence pas totalement inconfortable suivit cette explication. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la famille Rider n'avait jamais eu une vie ordinaire, ni facile. Et Abby était reconnaissante envers Alex pour avoir accepté de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime et douloureux avec elle, qui était pratiquement une étrangère. Cependant, cela ne répondait pas complètement à ses interrogations, même si elle ne désirait pas le brusquer. C'est pourquoi elle lui lança un regard compatissant avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« Alex, est-ce que par hasard tu connais quelqu'un en particulier à Scorpia ? Peut-être du temps où tu as été entraîné par eux ? »

Le regard du jeune espion s'assombrit et tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si elle voyait nettement son esprit cogiter.

La question avait pris Alex de court. Mais Abby avait l'air totalement sincère et il se mit à réfléchir honnêtement à cette question plutôt étrange. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait été témoin de quelque chose d'important qu'il lui échappait pour le moment.

Alex se concentra. La première personne à laquelle il pensa fut Yassen Gregorovitch. Mais Yassen était mort auprès de lui dans Air Force One après avoir sauvé la vie d'Alex et de Sabina. Ce dont le jeune homme lui était encore très reconnaissant. Mais Yassen était mort. Puis il songea à Anthony Sean Howell, Ash, son parrain qui avait trahi ses parents puis travaillé pour Scorpia tout en continuant de se faire passer pour un agent de l'ASIS, les services de renseignements australiens. Mais Ash était mort à présent lui aussi, après avoir trahi Alex également. Restaient les gens avec qui il s'était entraîné à Malagosto, comme Walker l'ex-agent de la CIA ou encore Amanda, la militaire israélienne. Mais il n'avait jamais été très proches des autres 'élèves ' de Malagosto et n'était même pas sûr qu'ils se souviennent encore de lui.

C'est pourquoi, après ce passage en revue rapide, il retourna toute son attention sur Abby Scuito.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être brusque et espérait que la jeune femme ne se renfermerait pas. A son grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas le cas et elle lui répondit aussitôt, d'un ton plutôt calme.

« Un homme est descendu ici, ce matin, lorsque tu étais encore inconscient. Ce n'était aucun des deux d'hier soir et lorsqu'il est passé devant ta cellule, il a semblé te reconnaître. Je n'ai pas vu son expression à ce moment-là, mais il s'est visiblement tendu avant de reprendre son visage impassible.

« Pourrais-tu me le décrire, s'il te plaît ? », demanda Alex, presque dans un murmure.

Abby hocha la tête avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Grand, blond, une allure de danseur de ballet et des yeux bleus glacés. Et donc, un air impassible en permanence gravé sur le visage. Sans oublier, plutôt avare de paroles. La première et unique fois que je l'avais aperçu, c'était au moment de mon arrivée ici. »

Alex déglutit. La petite lumière rouge qui résonnait dans son cerveau était de plus en plus forte. C'était impossible, impossible, _impossible_. Il était tellement concentré sur cette pensée qu'il n'entendit la dernière phrase que de justesse, plongé dans le brouillard mental comme il l'était.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. J'ai remarqué un détail qui pourra peut-être t'aider à te rappeler. Il porte une cicatrice particulière au niveau du cou, comme si on le lui avait tracé à la règle. »

Cette fois, plus de doutes. Yassen Gregorovitch avait survécu à l'accident sur Air Force One. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi le MI6 ne lui avait rien dit ? Blunt et Jones avait-il craint qu'Alex retourne auprès de Scorpia en apprenant que l'homme qui avait bien connu et apprécié John Rider était toujours en vie ? Et pourquoi, Yassen avait-il été surpris de voir le fils de son mentor ici alors que c'était lui qui avait en premier lieu dirigé Alex vers l'organisation criminelle internationale ? Le Russe connaissait-il les véritables allégeances de John Rider et si oui, depuis quand exactement ? Et enfin, que devait penser Alex du tueur à gages qui avait à la fois jeté une ombre sur sa vie et sauvé à plusieurs reprises ?

Le garçon ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était sous le choc tandis qu'il s'affaissait peu à peu et restait finalement prostré contre la grille, uniquement tourné vers ses propres pensées en ébullition.

A l'image du premier épisode, Abby ne put le faire sortir de sa transe malgré ses appels répétés qu'elle finit par abandonner. Une nouvelle question émergea dans son esprit. Qui était cet employé particulier de Scorpia pour avoir choqué ainsi le jeune espion ? Un autre ennemi ? Une connaissance ? Un ami ? Un membre de sa famille ?

Abby Scuito comprit qu'elle devait s'armer de patience jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Rider sorte à nouveau de son silence. D'ici là, elle mettrait à profit le temps disponible pour se reposer, à l'image d'Elisa Fornell qui dormait toujours.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer, à passé neuf heures du soir. L'équipe de Gibbs avait plutôt pas mal travaillé et réussi à réduire son périmètre de recherches sur Philadelphie.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Ziva David avait décidé de faire un tour à la salle de gym de l'agence, pour calmer ses nerfs. Toute l'équipe était stressée en ce moment, Gibbs le premier. Cela n'aidait pas que cette affaire avance moins vite que les autres.

Bien sûr, avoir du établir une collaboration avec le FBI n'aidait pas non plus, dans le sens où cela alourdissait les procédures et ralentissait de ce fait l'enquête. Mais le plus gênant, c'était que Scorpia n'était pas un adversaire comme les autres, mais beaucoup plus futé et vicieux. A présent, Ziva se rappelait avoir eu à faire à quelques-uns de leurs tueurs à gages indépendants, au cours de ses missions pour le Mossad. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un nom et cela commençait à agacer prodigieusement l'Israélienne.

La jeune femme se tourna d'un coup vers le lourd punching-ball et commença à le marteler violemment à l'aide de ses poings et ses pieds, évacuant ainsi toute la rage accumulée ses derniers jours. Causée par l'enlèvement d'Abby, la situation d'Alex à la fois avec le MI6 et Scorpia et, enfin, leur impuissance à tous à résoudre cette enquête au plus vite. Cette réaction ne résultait pas seulement de sa propre enfance et de son entraînement très jeune au sein du Mossad. Elle ne supportait pas qu'Alex Rider, (un orphelin !) ait eu à subir du chantage à répétition de la part d'une organisation gouvernementale. Au vu de ce qu'avait raconté Tulipe Jones, nul doute que John Rider n'aurait jamais souhaité cela pour son fils. Ni même Ian Rider pour son neveu. Le MI6 avait profité du fait que le statut d'orphelin d'Alex l'ait mis à leur merci, et cela était inacceptable. Et mettait presque l'agence britannique sur un pied d'égalité avec Scorpia dans le domaine de la moralité.

La jeune femme aurait pu continuer longtemps à harceler le malheureux sac de sable, si quelqu'un derrière elle, qu'elle se maudit de n'avoir pas entendu venir, ne l'avait soudainement agrippé par une épaule et la projeta au sol. Sans méchanceté mais avec fermeté.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est à présent grand temps de rentrer vous reposer, Agent David ? »

La voix de Leroy Jethro Gibbs était comme souvent mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse. Au dessus d'elle, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Ziva. J'allais faire de même. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de le suivre jusqu'au parking souterrain de l'agence. Au bout d'un moment, l'ex-Marine interrompit le silence confortable qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux.

« En tant qu'ex-agent du Mossad, que pensez-vous de la position d'Alex Rider ? »

« D'espion à espion, vous voulez dire ? »

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs eut un petit sourire qui voulait dire ni oui ni non mais qui demandait pourtant réponse.

« Je pense que si le MI6 est seulement la moitié de ce que le Mossad était quand j'étais jeune, Alex a du revenir particulièrement achevé de sa dernière mission pour qu'ils le laissent finalement tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'Alex ait gardé une vraie rage intérieure, ce qui pourrait le rendre particulièrement dangereux ou tout du moins très instable, comme on le voit souvent chez les agents ou même les soldats brisés. Mais je pense qu'il en marre de tout cela mais qu'il n'ose pas abandonner ni baisser sa garde. »

L'ex-Marine apprécia ce résumé assez précis et honnête de la part de l'Israélienne. Après tout, si il y a avait au NCIS une personne qui pouvait comprendre le jeune Alex Rider, c'était bien la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Et que me diriez-vous si je vous disais que cela fait un moment que je songe à l'adopter, ou à défaut de mieux, devenir son tuteur légal jusqu'à son vingt-et-unième anniversaire ? »

Sur le coup, cette question coupa le souffle de la jeune femme. Puis elle songea que cela n'était pas si surprenant. Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait un faible pour les enfants et lorsqu'une personne était sans défense, il remuait ciel et terre pour l'aider.

Mais quand était-il d'Alex Rider ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses deux dernières années, le garçon avait acquis, de manière très compréhensible, l'attitude méfiante d'un animal sauvage blessé que l'on essaie de caresser. Cependant, elle savait que son supérieur saurait le manier et s'il y avait encore une chance pour qu'Alex Rider puisse mener une vie normale, cette chance serait probablement incarnée par Leroy Jethro Gibbs lui-même.

« Je pense, Gibbs, que cela ne sera pas facile mais que si quelqu'un peut accomplir cela c'est bien vous. Je pense que vous saurez amadouer Alex et le faire sortir de son carcan de fer. Après tout, », ajouta l'Israélienne avec un petit sourire, « vous avez bien su le faire avec moi. »

Elle fut récompensée de ses efforts lorsqu'elle vit le sourire amusé de Gibbs. Le reste du trajet jusqu'au parking se fit dans le silence et là, ils se séparèrent enfin pour regagner leurs maisons respectives.

Elle arriva chez elle une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec soulagement. Bien qu'elle soit très endurante (elle n'avait pas été entraînée comme assassin du Mossad pendant des années pour rien), il lui tardait de retrouver son lit. La journée, riche en émotions, avait été exténuante.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, rentra et referma aussitôt derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas faim mais se prépara un verre de lait chaud avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon pour le déguster.

Elle somnolait tranquillement, épuisée, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre bouger dans le fauteuil situé juste en face d'elle.

« Bonsoir, agent David. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Explications**

 **Note : Vos commentaires m'encouragent toujours autant, merci beaucoup !**

 **En espèrant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise,**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que Ziva se tendit immédiatement, à présent pleinement réveillée. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans son propre salon, la jeune femme n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentant de celle de la cuisine.

Mais la pénombre ne l'empêchait nullement à présent de discerner la forme d'un être humain en face d'elle. L'homme n'avait rien fait pour se cacher et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait parlé le premier. Il se pouvait donc qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une menace mais d'une simple visite de courtoisie. Mais de toute façon, mieux valait être prudent. C'est pourquoi Ziva sortit son Desert Eagle, lentement mais sûrement et le garda bien en main.

En face d'elle, l'intrus était toujours aussi calme, bien qu'il ait sorti son propre revolver, pour le moment posé bien gentiment sur ses genoux.

Finalement, agacée de cette attente interminable, la jeune femme glissa lentement sa main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet à côté d'elle. L'homme ne bougea ni ne parla toujours pas, mais au moins, elle put mieux distinguer son apparence.

Grand, mince, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus d'une couleur étrange. Sur le moment, elle fouilla sans succès dans sa mémoire. Puis elle aperçut furtivement la cicatrice en forme de règle horizontale au niveau de la gorge. Et elle se souvint.

Yassen Gregorovitch était l'un de ces tueurs à gages indépendants qu'elle avait rencontré durant son service au Mossad. Froid, toujours impassible, ce n'était pas un homme cruel dans le sens où l'on ne pouvait jamais dire qu'il prenait 'plaisir' à exécuter ses contrats. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était la somme d'argent que ses employeurs pouvaient payer, c'est tout. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Gregorovitch était très efficace et ne commettait jamais d'erreurs. Et, il fallait le préciser, un des free-lances les mieux payés.

Néanmoins, Ziva se rappelait un détail bizarre et tout récent : l'homme avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois. A un moment donné, même, beaucoup l'avaient cru mort. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

De son côté, Yassen scrutait également son hôte involontaire de ses yeux d'aigle. Après avoir fait ses recherches sur les prisonnières du sous-sol de Philadelphie, il avait élaboré un plan où il devrait entrer en contact avec le NCIS, et peut-être même s'il le fallait le FBI, afin que les fédéraux l'aident à sauver Alex et que lui-même puisse négocier une retraite en Russie, tout en douceur, négociation dans laquelle les autorités américaines accepteraient de l'oublier, lui et surtout ses méfaits.

L'agent Ziva David était sans conteste la personne la plus dangereuse de l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs (si l'on occultait le fait que le chef de cet équipe avait été un sniper dans l'armée américaine), mais Yassen l'avait choisi parce que, du fait de son entraînements et de ses agissements en tant qu'assassin du Mossad, sa personnalité se rapprochait beaucoup de celle du Russe et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se contente de l'arrêter sans poser de questions, contrairement à ses collègues qui avaient plus une attitude de policiers sans cervelle dans ce domaine.

Preuve en était qu'elle avait simplement sorti son arme et restait calme, semblant attendre de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Alex, avec son entraînement et son utilisation par les services de renseignements de son pays, le chantage en moins. Même si le Russe savait qu'Elie David, comme tous les directeurs d'agences gouvernementales, était bien loin d'être un tendre. Mais Israël avait sûrement bien plus besoin d'hommes et de femmes entraînés au combat que la vieille Angleterre dans sa tranquille Europe occidentale.

Yassen arrêta net ses pensées lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme commencer à s'impatienter sérieusement. D'ailleurs, ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Yassen Gregorovitch ? »

Pas besoin d'évoquer son métier, entre assassins, ils se reconnaissaient. Toujours assis en face de Ziva, l'homme acquiesça simplement. Alors l'Israélienne continua son interrogatoire.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Le Russe avait toujours une expression impassible et lui répondit d'un ton correspondant.

« Vous êtes l'agent Ziva David. Anciennement employée par le Mossad et à présent agent du NCIS. Si je vous disais que je sais où Scorpia cache l'une de vos collègue, Mlle Scuito ainsi que la fille de l'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell. »

Ziva se tendit en entendant le nom d'Abby mais s'obligea à conserver son calme.

« Je vous répondrais que je vous crois volontiers puisqu'il me semble que vous travaillez vous-même de temps à autre pour Scorpia, mais je vous demanderais pour quelle raison vous chercher à trahir vos employeurs en prenant contact avec le NCIS ? »

L'assassin blond eut un semblant de sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Disons que je cherche à rentrer dans mon pays natal avec le moins de charges retenues à mon actif. »

« Et c'est la seule raison ? Etant donné votre palmarès antérieur, j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire. »

Un moment, Ziva eut l'impression que l'homme la fusillait du regard. Mais cette impression disparue aussitôt la seconde suivante, face au visage de marbre.

« Disons pour faire court que Scorpia détient au même endroit un certain Alex Rider, qui ferait bien d'être délivré rapidement si vous ne voulez pas ramasser ses restes à la petite cuillère. Bien, il est temps que je vous quitte. »

Yassen n'avait nullement l'intention de s'étendre sur le sujet d'Alex Rider. De toute façon, dans un combat, il fallait toujours éviter de montrer ses faiblesses à l'adversaire, au risque de perdre. Et le tueur-à-gages était largement conscient du fait que le fils de John était la sienne.

En outre, il se doutait que les fédéraux ne résisteraient pas à chercher des informations sur lui et trouveraient ses liens avec la famille Rider.

Il se leva tranquillement et la jeune femme fit de même, afin de rester sur un pied d'égalité. Dans des situations comme celle-là, votre survie en dépend

« Quelles garanties avons-nous que vous n'essayez pas d'attirer le NCIS dans un piège ? »

« Aucune, je n'en donne jamais. Mais dès que le NCIS m'aura transmis les termes d'une négociation valable, nous pourrons en reparler. »

Et le Russe se dirigea tout naturellement vers la sortie, sans même un regard en arrière. La jeune femme le laissa faire. Ce nouveau dénouement pourrait peut-être les aider à trouver plus vite où étaient Abby, Elisa et Alex.

Puis Ziva eut un idée et saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro du téléphone fixe de McGee.

« Allo, McGee ? C'est Ziva. J'aurai besoin que tu fouilles tout de suite les archives électroniques du MI6 pour voir tous leurs renseignements sur un certain Yassen Gregorovitch. Je vous expliquerai tout çà dès demain matin, alors si tu voulais bien t'y atteler cette nuit… Cela concerne Abby, Elisa et Alex et c'est urgent ! »

D'ailleurs, cela devait s'entendre distinctement dans sa voix car son jeune collègue répondit aussitôt.

« Pas de problème, Ziva, juste le temps de me préparer une grosse thermos de café et je m'y plonge. »

« Merci, McGee. A demain. »

Ziva raccrocha en se demandant comment elle allait exposer tout cela à Gibbs et Fornell, le lendemain matin.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le soir était sans doute tombé depuis un moment lorsqu'Alex, toujours recroquevillé, sortit de sa léthargie. Au début, il avait essayé d'imaginer les différents scénarios possibles dans lesquels Yassen Gregorovitch ait pu survivre à Air Force One, puis ces pensées s'étaient emmêlées dans un mélange de paroles affectueuses, de coups de feu et de souvenirs d'une corrida.

A présent bien réveillé, il ne savait que penser. Et lorsqu'il commença à parler, ce fut plus pour lui-même que pour l'analyste scientifique, qui allongée sur son propre lit de camp, l'écouta les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.

« Tu sais, Abby, si j'ai été un peu choqué en entendant ta description, c'est en effet parce que je connais cet homme. Yassen Gregorovitch. Il a assassiné mon oncle Ian Rider et commencé toute cette folle histoire. Mais il m'a également sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et c'est également lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller trouver Scorpia dans ce que je croyais être ses dernières paroles. Car c'est principalement cela qui m'a surpris. J'ai vu Yassen Gregorovitch mourir il y a un an et demie, de mes propres yeux. »

En entendant la dernière phrase, Abby Scuito eut la preuve que rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie d'Alex Rider.

 **AR/NCIS**

Zeljan Kurst ruminait du noir, assis dans son bureau en attendant la visite de l'agent Cal Anderson, qu'il avait convoqué une heure plus tôt.

Ses sources lui avaient révélé que l'agent avait délibérément désobéi à ses indications et laissé, sans doute par fainéantise, Gregorovitch s'occuper des prisonniers ce midi-là. Nul doute que le Russe savait à présent qu'Alex Rider était parmi eux.

Et comme Gregorovitch était un agent de terrain de très grande valeur, contrairement à Anderson, c'était ce dernier qui subirait toutes les conséquences de sa faute.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. », cracha Kurst, sans même se préoccuper de faux-semblants.

Le Norvégien pénétra dans la pièce, le visage impassible. Excédé intérieurement, le directeur de Scorpia ne s'embarrassa pas non plus de formules de politesse.

« Anderson, avez-vous oui ou non et contrairement aux ordres que j'avais personnellement et explicitement donné, chargé l'agent Gregorovitch de s'occuper des prisonniers ce midi ? »

Tout en hochant lentement la tête, l'agent blond déglutit. Preuve qu'il avait raison de craindre les foudres de Kurst, il se reçut une balle dans la tête la seconde suivante, sans même avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

Le Yougoslave rangea son Smith et Wesson tout en appelant l'équipe de nettoyage. Cinq minutes plus tard, tandis que les employés enlevaient le corps, il était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment garder Gregorovitch en ligne et ce malgré la présence de Rider.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le lendemain matin, Ziva fut la première à arriver à l'agence, un peu avant six heures du matin. Exceptionnellement, elle prit son premier café du matin seulement une fois sur place. Dès son réveil, elle s'était précipité au NCIS espérant pouvoir parler à McGee avant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Mais le jeune homme châtain n'était pas encore là.

Ziva n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre puisque le génie en informatique arriva à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, suivi de Tony.

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'avais demandé. J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur. »

« Tu n'as pas lu ces informations, McGee ? », demanda Ziva.

« Je t'avoue qu'à deux heures du matin, aussi intéressant ce dossier soit-il, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, Ziva : me plonger dans un profond sommeil. »

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui le questionna, surpris :

« Pourquoi seulement à deux heures du matin, McBelle-au-bois-dormant ? Et qu'est ce que tu trafiques, David ? », fit le cinéphile en se rapprochant d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que l'Israélienne, pourtant déjà plongée dans sa lecture, ne le fasse.

« J'ai demandé à McGee de rechercher quelques informations concernant notre enquête, Tony. J'attends simplement que Gibbs et l'agent Fornell nous rejoignent pour en faire part à tout le monde. »

Comme par magie, le bip de l'ascenseur retentit à ce moment-là, laissant la place à Gibbs et Fornell. Malheureusement pour Ziva, Tony lui coupa la parole dès que Gibbs pénétra dans l'espace de travail.

« Patron, je crois que Ziva et McGee ont trouvé des informations importantes. »

« Alors dans ce cas laisse-les parler, Dinozzo. », en coulant un regard approbateur vers l'ex-Mossad.

Cette dernière lui sourit pour le remercier puis frappa gentiment Tony sur le crâne à l'aide du dossier qu'elle lisait quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-ci lança un bref 'ouch' en voyant les regards mortellement sérieux que Gibbs et Fornell portaient sur eux.

« Nous vous écoutons, agent David. », intervint l'agent du FBI d'un ton pressant.

Cette dernière ouvrit alors le dossier et en sortit une photo grand format, avant de commencer son explication. Gibbs et Fornell y jetèrent un même coup d'œil intéressé. McGee et Tony s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés afin de mieux entendre l'exposé. L'homme représenté avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bleus pâles. Sans doute européen de l'Est ou même Russe.

« J'ai découvert cet homme qui m'attendait dans mon salon hier soir en rentrant chez moi. Il s'appelle Yassen Gregorovitch et c'est un tueur à gages indépendant, à qui il arrive d'exécuter des contrats pour Scorpia. Il est très doué et sans doute l'un des professionnels les mieux payés du milieu. »

« Pourquoi était-il chez toi, Ziii-vah ? Un ancien petit ami à toi ? », blagua Tony, faisant référence au passé d'assassin de l'Israélienne.

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant d'un petit sourire moqueur lorsque leur patron le fit taire en lui assénant un coup sur la tête à son tour.

« Yassen était là afin de nous proposer des informations importantes concernant l'endroit où Abby, Elisa et Alex sont retenus par Scorpia. »

« En échange de quoi ? », demanda Gibbs avec méfiance, en échangeant un bref regard avec Tobias Fornell.

Tout comme le FBI, le NCIS préférait éviter le plus possible de négocier avec des criminels. Cependant, les vies de gens à qui ils tenaient étaient en jeu et il serait peut-être malvenu de cracher sur des informations capitales données volontairement.

« Il a tout d'abord parlé de l'absolution de ses crimes, tout du moins ici aux Etats-Unis. Il aimerait pouvoir se retirer paisiblement en Russie. »

Cette fois, ce fut McGee qui commenta :

« Il aurait du y penser avant de devenir un criminel. »

La remarque ne manquait certes pas de jugeote. Mais l'ex-Marine pressentait que ce n'était pas seulement cela qui avait conduit Ziva à faire ces recherches complémentaires. Néanmoins, Tobias lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? Je me souviens vaguement avoir eu une ou deux fois affaire à Gregorovitch, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à trahir ses employeurs sans véritable nécessité. »

Ziva baissa une dernière fois les yeux sur les notes que contenait le dossier avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

« Il n'a pas seulement parlé d'Abby et d'Elisa, il a aussi évoqué Alex. Et la manière dont il l'a fait m'a porté à croire qu'il n'avait pas connu Alex Rider que par l'intermédiaire de Scorpia. »

« Peut-être l'a-t-il rencontré lorsqu'il était en mission ? », intervint une nouvelle fois McGee, son esprit scientifique se révélant toujours très perspicace.

Mais Ziva secoua brutalement la tête .

« Non, ce n'était pas seulement çà. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Je sais, », dit la jeune femme en regardant droit dans les yeux Gibbs et Fornell qui ne paraissaient pas convaincus pour deux sous, « vous allez dire que tous ces professionnels sont de très bons acteurs et vous avez raison. Mais regardez. », elle tendit le dossier à son supérieur. « John Rider a été le mentor de Yassen Gregorovitch pendant son entraînement par Scorpia sur l'île de Malagosto. Il lui a même sauvé la vie pendant un contrat effectué en Amazonie, lorsque Gregorovitch n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Et le MI6 a même précisé que lors des quelques contacts que Gregorovitch a eu avec Alex, il n'a jamais cherché à lui faire du mal, il a même pris une balle pour lui ! »

« Je m'en voudrais de réduire à néant ta théorie, ma chère Ziva, mais c'est également écrit qu'il a tué son oncle, Ian Rider, et kidnappé la petite amie d'Alex de l'époque… qui était Sabina Pleasure ! », lut Tony par-dessus l'épaule de l'ex-Marine. « Ca doit être sacrement cool d'être adopté par les parents de sa petite amie. », conclut le cinéphile d'un air rêveur.

« Tu oublies la belle-mère, Dinozzo ! », lui rétorqua Gibbs avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'Israélienne d'un air tout à fait sérieux. « Votre théorie tient la route. S'il essaie de vous recontacter, dites-lui que le NCIS, », il échangea un regard avec Fornell qui acquiesça imperceptiblement « et le FBI sont éventuellement prêt à négocier s'il peut nous donner de solides informations pour récupérer Alex, Elisa et Abby. « Tobias, vous et moi devons aller immédiatement rendre une petite visite au directeur Vance. »

Gibbs se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier, suivi par son vieil ami, lorsque retentit tout à coup un :

« Très bon travail, Agent David ! »

Ziva sourit ironiquement à Tony et McGee qui la fixaient d'un air ébahi. Il est vrai que l'ex-Marine était le plus souvent avare de compliments. Sauf envers Abby. Il fallait donc savoir les savourer. Ce que Ziva David faisait avec délectation en cet instant, sous les yeux de ses collègues légèrement jaloux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen venait tout juste de sortir de la douche lorsque la sonnerie de son portable résonna tout d'un coup dans la pièce autrement silencieuse.

« Gregorovitch. J'écoute. »

« Agent Gregorovitch, Monsieur Kurst vous attends dans son bureau dans trente minutes. »

Et la secrétaire personnelle du Yougoslave raccrocha avant même d'écouter une éventuelle réponse. Elle savait que de toute façon, cela était inutile. C'était un ordre et non pas une demande. De ceux auxquels on ne désobéit pas, à moins de vouloir finir six pieds sous terre.

Yassen n'avait de toute manière aucune intention d'y déroger. Si son plan devait réussir, il avait tout intérêt à rester insoupçonnable jusqu'à la fin.

C'est pourquoi vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit de ses quartiers en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Zeljan Kurst. Nul doute à présent que l'homme était au courant que le Russe avait vu Alex Rider dans les cellules du sous-sol. Mais Scorpia avait trop investit sur le retour de Yassen dans leurs rangs pour l'éliminer maintenant. Alors peut-être s'agirait-il de promesses, ou de menaces, s'il consentait à garder le silence à propos du jeune espion, ou plutôt à ne pas agir. Le Conseil Exécutif n'ignorait pas l'admiration que l'assassin russe avait vouée à John Rider, ni qu'il avait reporté cette affection sur son fils Alex, au point de prendre une balle pour lui. Ce qui pourrait avoir été vu comme un manquement professionnel. Quelle sorte de tueur à gages prend une balle à la place du fils de son défunt mentor ?

C'est pourquoi Yassen devait faire très attention à ne pas laisser voir à Kurst que, même en connaissant la vérité sur John Rider, ses sentiments envers son unique fils n'avaient jamais changé. Que Yassen Gregorovitch ferait toujours son possible pour protéger Alex Rider.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Yassen tranquillise les battements de son cœur avant de toquer puis d'entrer d'un air serein.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch. », commence sans préambule le Yougoslave. « Je crois que Scorpia vous a bien aidé, ces derniers mois. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que vous montriez votre reconnaissance envers cette organisation. Je veux que vous participiez à la prochaine séance de torture d'Alex Rider, ce matin. »

A ce moment précis, tandis que son cœur tombe lourdement dans sa poitrine, Yassen sut qu'il devrait faire preuve de ses meilleurs talents de comédien s'il veut qu'Alex et lui-même aient une chance de s'en sortir vivants.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Sauvés ?**

 **Note : Enfin un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire ! Je vous avais dit que je ne l'abandonnais pas. Surtout que le plan détaillé des chapitres suivants est fini. Mais le nombre de chapitres restants est une surprise.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex Rider avait eu une nuit on ne peut plus agitée. Il faut dire que dans sa situation, il y avait peu de chance que cela se passe autrement.

Tout son corps continuait de le brûler et cela risquait de ne pas aller en s'améliorant. Il savait que de nouvelles tortures étaient prévues ce matin-là. Ses geôliers le lui avaient expressément dit.

Il attendait donc, immobile sur son lit de fortune, que l'on vienne le chercher pour la séance matinale. Dans la cellule voisine, Abby et Elisa étaient encore endormies et l'adolescent pensa que c'était tant mieux.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un grincement qu'il connaissait bien à présent, celui de la lourde porte en métal, au bout du couloir sombre.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant, c'était à la présence du Russe impassible avec ses deux autres gardiens. 

Lorsque le regard du jeune homme croisa celui du tueur à gages, Alex sentit bel et bien la connexion. Cependant, il ne s'attendait à aucun véritable contact. Scorpia avait sans doute intégré des caméras et des micros aussi ici et mieux valait ne pas paraître suspect.

C'est pourquoi son visage était un masque, même lorsque les hommes eurent ouvert sa cellule et que plus aucune barrière ne le sépara de l'homme qui avait connu son père. De toute manière, avec tout ce qu'avait vécu Alex ces derniers jours ou même mois, il ne lui était pas très difficile de conserver le masque froid qu'il s'était peu à peu construit, au fur et à mesure des épreuves que le destin avait mises sur son chemin. Il devait lui-même l'avouer, il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait un jour été. L'ombre du garçon insouciant et chaleureux qu'il était avant que le MI6 ne s'immisce dans sa vie.

Les employés de Scorpia n'avaient de toute manière rien vu de cet échange furtif. Furtif mais néanmoins très significatif pour les deux protagonistes.

Yassen ne fit rien pour croiser son regard à nouveau. Sans doute avait-il lui-même ses propres problèmes avec Scorpia, après avoir échoué sur Air Force One. L'organisation ne pardonnait jamais. Cependant, Yassen Gregorovitch était sans conteste l'un des meilleurs éléments de son milieu. Peut-être que Scorpia avait compris qu'il y avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner en l'éliminant. D'où le fait que l'assassin russe soit ici, sous leur surveillance mais en vie néanmoins.

De son côté, Yassen était sûr de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Et il allait le faire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ait toute confiance dans les agents du NCIS, après tout, il avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, déformation professionnelle.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre et en l'occurrence, il devait aussi prendre en compte la situation plus que délicate d'Alex, qu'il comptait bien sortir de cet enfer.

Et sans doute la jeune scientifique et la fillette blonde aussi, même si pas du tout pour des raisons philanthropiques. Leur sauvetage inciterait sûrement le NCIS et le FBI à collaborer avec lui, aussi réfractaires à cette idée soient-ils.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? Il n'est certainement pas en état de- »

La voix douce le sortit de ses pensées. Le Russe se retourna pour faire face à ladite analyste du NCIS, qui les observait avec angoisse.

Il détourna le regard la seconde suivante, sans mot dire, mais l'un des deux hommes qui traînaient Alex éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi, tu préfères ne pas le savoir. »

L'instant d'après, la lourde porte métallique se refermait sur le jeune espion et les trois assassins.

 **AR/NCIS**

Au NCIS cet après-midi-là, l'ambiance était aussi calme que cela fut possible au vu des derniers ennuis apportés par leur enquête en cours.

Gibbs était actuellement en plein entretien avec Fornell et le directeur Vance, dans le bureau de ce dernier. Livrés à eux-mêmes et quelque peu abattus depuis l'enlèvement d'Abby et Elisa, Tony, Ziva et McGee fouillaient des dossiers déjà relus cent fois, dans l'espoir de trouver une information vitale qui leur eut échappé auparavant.

Soudain, une exclamation retentit.

« Qu'est ce que… Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une énième publicité pour un jeu vidéo. »

« Un problème, McGeek ? »

Anthony Dinozzo se rapprocha de son collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai ouvert un mail en apparence inoffensif et l'affichage est bizarre. On dirait que quelque chose se charge tout seul sur mon ordinateur. »

Sa curiosité attisée, Ziva David s'approcha à son tour.

« Euh, McGee, c'est vrai que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en informatique, mais çà ressemble à une sorte de pièce jointe. »

« C'est exact, Ziva. Mais c'est surtout un document qui s'ouvre tout seul. »

Celui-ci finit en effet par s'afficher bien que le génie en informatique ait tout fait pour reprendre en mains son ordinateur.

« On dirait…. », commença Tony, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Ziva l'interrompit, concentrée elle aussi.

« J'ai une petite idée. McGee, peux-tu essayer de remonter jusqu'à l'expéditeur ? »

« Je peux toujours essayer. » lui répondit son collègue, usant déjà des différentes manipulations techniques qu'il connaissait. Avant de leur avouer, quelques instants plus tard : « Impossible. L'envoyeur a utilisé un logiciel prohibé et intraçable. » le plus jeune agent passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux châtains. « Qui… ? »

« Regardez. » L'Israélienne leur désigna une nouvelle fois les documents. « On dirait des plans. Et les informations cryptées, tu serais capable de les traduire ? »

« Oui. », fit McGee, content de pouvoir enfin répondre par l'affirmative. « Ca peut prendre une petite heure, mais je devrais y arriver sans trop de problèmes. »

« Alors, attèles-t'y dès à présent. Tony et moi allons prévenir Gibbs. »

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Vance avant même que le cinéphile ne se soit levé.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué, tu penses, le Bleu ? »

McGee haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Tony. Mais tu ferais sans doute mieux de… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

« Tony ! », tonna Ziva depuis le bas des marches.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le brun avait rejoint sa collègue.

« Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Zi-vah ! »

Mais elle s'éloignait déjà en direction du bureau du directeur du NCIS et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Elle s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'elle perçut différents éclats de voix : Fornell, Gibbs et Vance. Il était vraiment très rare que leur directeur se laisse aller à des accès de colère. A tel point que c'est ce qui stoppa la jeune femme.

« Sage décision, la Bleu. », confirma Tony derrière elle.

Elle lui répondit par un geste silencieux et assez grossier. Puis les deux agents se résignèrent à attendre que la tempête se calme.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Gibbs et un Fornell à la mine renfrognée.

« Dinozzo, David, que faîtes-vous là ? », demanda l'ex-Marine, faisant preuve d'une combinaison carabinée de colère et d'impatience.

« Euh… », fit Tony d'un air hésitant.

Ziva, plus courageuse, se jeta à l'eau.

« Nous venions vous annoncer du nouveau concernant notre enquête. »

D'un geste impatient, Gibbs signala à l'ex-Mossad de poursuivre. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Patron ! »

Timothy McGee venait de les rejoindre au pas de course, essoufflé.

« Après identification des pièces jointes reçues, je peux certifier qu'il s'agit des plans d'une base servant à une organisation criminelle à Philadelphie. Et devinez qui est notre informateur ? Eh bien, les données cryptées font référence à d'anciens codes utilisés par l'armée russe pendant la guerre froide. Gregorovitch nous livre ainsi toutes les données nécessaires à une offensive fédérale à l'intérieur même de la base de Scorpia. »

Tobias Fornell releva aussitôt la tête, attentif.

« Vous voulez dire, comme une intervention en bonne et due forme par le NCIS et le FBI, agent McGee ? »

McGee jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'ex-Marine mais ce dernier était plongé dans une communication visuelle avec son vieil ami.

« Oui, c'est bien cela, agent Fornell. »

Une nouvelle fois, Ziva était l'auteur de l'initiative. Aucun reproche ne fusa. Tout comme l'agent du FBI, Gibbs semblait adhérer à l'intervention musclée qui leur permettrait sans doute de récupérer Abby, Elisa et Alex. Le commandement suivant était d'ailleurs très explicite.

« Tobias, amenez trois de vos hommes. Tony, Ziva, avec moi. McGee, vous restez ici pour coordonner notre approche à distance. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que les hommes de Scorpia avaient, une fois encore, emmener Alex afin de lui faire subir mille tortures.

Abby avait pu voir très vite que l'adolescent était très endurant mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de se ronger les sangs. Car qui est assez résistant pour survivre à des souffrances procurées par des experts en la matière et ce indéfiniment ?

La jeune analyste avait vu nombre d'hommes adultes s'effondrer pour moins que cela. Et songer qu'Alex n'avait que quinze ans…

Abby frémit fortement et les tremblements d'Elisa, assise sur ses genoux, s'accentuèrent. La jeune femme passa alors une main qui se voulait apaisante dans la chevelure blonde, elle-même angoissée.

« Quand est-ce que Papa va venir nous chercher ? » demanda la fillette, clairement terrorisée.

Depuis le début de leur enlèvement, Elisa parlait peu, extrêmement timidement et uniquement lorsqu'aucun de leurs geôliers n'était à proximité. Cette question était l'une des rares qu'elle avait osé répéter depuis qu'elles se trouvaient dans cette cellule. Chaque fois, Abby tentait de la réconforter, malgré la peur qui la tiraillait elle aussi.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Mais je suis sûre que ton papa et Gibbs vont trouver le moyen de nous sortir d'ici. »

A peine achevait-elle ses mots que le claquement sourd et glaçant de la lourde porte métallique retentit, les figeant sur place. Alex n'était pas de retour, l'Oriental était descendu seul. Il s'approcha de leur cellule avec un sourire mauvais, le même que le jour de leur arrivée ici, lors de sa tentative d'agression sur Abby.

« Repose la gamine sur sa propre couchette. », lui-intima-t-il.

La jeune femme tarda à obéir. Sitôt qu'il fut entré, l'homme se saisit à bout de bras d'Elisa qui poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il la jeta sur sa paillasse. Puis s'avança tranquillement vers Abby, un sourire prédateur et malsain aux lèvres. En réponse, Abby recula jusqu'au mur, craintive.

Finalement pressé contre elle, le criminel commença alors à la caresser avec insolence. Jusqu'au moment où, sa main passant près de la mâchoire de sa victime, cette dernière la referma sans hésiter sur les longs doigts fins. Et pendant deux ou trois secondes, serra si fort que l'homme ne put la retirer. Le moment suivant, la jeune gothique vit trente-six chandelles. L'homme lui asséna une claque violente, suffisante pour l'assommer à moitié. Toujours dans le brouillard, Abby ne put résister lorsqu'il la saisit par le poignet et la jeta sur ce qu'il lui servait de couchette. Puis se précipita, debout et menaçant au-dessus d'elle.

D'une main, il l'étranglait petit à petit afin de lui faire perdre conscience tandis que l'autre maintenait ses poignets immobiles, au cas où. Précaution inutile cat l'état comateux dans lequel tombait peu à peu la jeune femme l'empêchait de se défendre.

 _Bang !_

Soudain, la prise sur sa gorge et ses poignets se desserra d'un seul coup, lui rendant toute sa liberté de mouvement. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle posa une main sur son abdomen pour de la retirer aussitôt en sentant le liquide poisseux sur sa paume.

« Abby ! »

Tournant la tête en provenance du son, elle n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle les vit.

« Gibbs ? »

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tobias Fornell et trois autres hommes qui devaient être des agents du FBI se tenaient devant elle. Aucun ne semblait blessé et cela la rassura mais l'étonna également, car les employés de Scorpia semblaient nombreux dans cet entrepôt.

Ce que l'analyste scientifique ignorait, c'était que grâce aux renseignements fournis par Yassen Gregorovitch, les sept agents fédéraux, venus dans une seule voiture qu'ils avaient dissimulée tout près, étaient rentrés par des passages souterrains méconnus de l'Organisation et n'avaient rencontrés aucun adversaire.

Gibbs se précipita sur Abby, l'examinant, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, Abs. Toi, Elisa et Alex allez rentrer avec nous. »

De son côté, Elisa était pleinement réveillée et sauta dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit avec un immense soulagement.

« Papa ! »

Gibbs inspecta la cellule avant de demander à sa protégée :

« Alex n'est pas avec vous ? »

Instinctivement, Abby glissa un regard vers la cellule d'en face. Les hommes n'avaient toujours pas ramené Alex. Elle contempla alors les retrouvailles entre Fornell et sa fille avant de reporter son regard sur l'ex-Marine qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que les hommes de Scorpia viennent le chercher quotidiennement pour des séances d'… interrogatoire. », conclut-elle d'une voix blanche avec un regard furtif vers le père et sa fille. Elle répugnait à employer un mot tel que 'torture' à portée des oreilles d'une enfant de huit ans.

Mais Gibbs avait tout à fait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner Alex Rider à ses bourreaux. Dieu seul savait dans quel état était déjà l'adolescent au bout de ces quelques jours.

Mais le coup de feu avait peu de chances d'être passé inaperçu. Il leur restait peu de temps s'ils désiraient agir avant leurs ennemis. En outre, Gibbs était connu pour savoir garder la tête froide dans les pires circonstances et prendre les décisions au bon moment.

« Ziva, Tobias et l'un de vos hommes avec moi. Nous allons fouiller les étages selon les plans fournis, il y a de fortes chances que nous y trouvions les salles d'interrogatoire. Tony et les deux autres agents de Tobias, vous ramenez Elisa et Abby à la voiture. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans une demi-heure, partez sans nous. »

Tony acquiesça gravement sachant que la confiance de Leroy Jethro Gibbs était une chose très précieuse. Fornell lui passa alors la petite Elisa avec le même regard soutenu. La petite fille tendit les bras vers son père dans l'espoir de le retenir mais en vain.

Puis Tobias fit signe à l'agent Lewis Carrol de se joindre à Gibbs, Ziva et lui-même. Cinq minutes plus tard, le couloir des cellules était désert.

Les quatre Américains parcoururent sans trop de difficultés les deux premiers étages, si ce n'est un échange de balles occasionnel, les employés de Scorpia étonnamment peu nombreux à ces niveaux.

Mais les fédéraux ne comprirent pourquoi qu'en arrivant, le plus discrètement possible, au troisième. Ce dernier avait été aménagé en hangar à avion et séparé en trois parties (pour le moment ouvertes et communiquant les unes avec les autres) se fermant à l'aide de portes électroniquement contrôlées.

Gibbs et les autres se trouvaient à ce moment-là dans la première, vide de tout ennemi et apercevait au loin (dans la troisième) un jet privé. Autour de l'appareil, grouillait une bonne partie du personnel de cette base. Quelques gardes armés circulaient paresseusement dans la zone du milieu. Et, presque à la limite entre les deuxième et troisième zones, un Alex Rider en mauvais état attendait son transfert. Personne ne le gardait spécifiquement et les criminels n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le ligoter. A voir le garçon, on comprenait aisément pourquoi. Au regard de sa situation, l'adolescent aurait été bien en peine de s'échapper.

Gibbs sentit une rage brûlante l'envahir. Comme si Scorpia n'avait pas déjà fait assez de mal à Alex Rider. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger l'enfant et faire ce que tout le monde avait échoué à faire : lui apporter une vie normale et stable. Mais, pour le moment, l'ex-Marine devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

C'est pourquoi Gibbs fit signe à Ziva, tendue elle aussi, d'user de ce qu'elle connaissait pour attirer en toute discrétion l'attention d'Alex, qui par chance était placé juste en face d'eux. Après deux tentatives ratées, ce fut la bonne. Le regard brun était planté dans celui, concentré de Gibbs. Ce dernier hocha alors doucement la tête en guise de signal.

Alex vérifia de son côté que la voie était libre avant d'avancer prudemment et à pas mesurés vers les Américains.

« Qu'est ce que… », fit soudain une voix rauque dans son dos.

Alex avait presque traversé la moitié de la zone centrale lorsque les assassins se réveillèrent finalement.

« Des intrus ! »

Côté Scorpia, le cri d'alerte était lancé. Le jeune homme de quinze ans ferma brièvement les yeux. Ca allait mal. Ils avaient même repéré les fédéraux.

De nombreux coups de feu furent échangés, au point que le jeune espion lui-même fut momentanément oublié. Puis, le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui chute.

« Tobias ! »

Le père d'Elisa avait été touché à l'épaule. La blessure était sûrement bénigne mais face à de si nombreux adversaires, les trois autres ne tiendraient indéfiniment. Comme pour prouver cette théorie, l'agent Carrol fut soudain mortellement touché, mort avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en béton.

Observant tout cela avec impuissance et sachant que c'était de toute manière perdu pour lui, Alex fit alors la seule chose qui lui parut sensée. Profitant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il se glissa jusqu'à un interrupteur renfoncé dans le mur. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela contrôlait, ayant pu observer ses geôliers l'utiliser à plusieurs reprises. La lourde porte métallique séparant les assassins er les fédéraux se referma avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir.

« Alex ! »

Comprenant à la toute dernière seconde ce que le jeune homme allait faire, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de crier. Avant que la porte ne soit hermétiquement fermée et de se sentir tiré par le bras.

« Il y aura d'autres occasions, Gibbs. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. », fit à ses côtés la voix douce et raisonnable de l'Israélienne.

L'ex-Marine acquiesça lentement, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux être raisonnable et que Ziva avait raison. Après tout, ce n'était que partie remise, il refusait d'abandonner l'adolescent à son sort. En outre, la fermeture des portes ne leur laissait qu'un petit répit, qu'ils feraient mieux de mettre à profit pour s'échapper.

Il assista son vieil ami qui, dans un premier temps protesta, tandis que Ziva couvrait leur retrait sans gloire. Pressés, ils furent obligés de laisser sur place le corps de Carrol. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils retrouvaient Tony, Abby et les autres dans la sécurité du véhicule caché.

« Alex Rider n'était pas là ? », s'étonna aussitôt le cinéphile. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la perte d'un des leurs. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sortis d'affaire.

Ce fut Ziva qui lui répondit tandis que Gibbs installait confortablement Fornell pour le voyage.

« Si, Tony. Mais tout cela ressemblait fort à un traquenard. Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres occasions de le récupérer. »

Tous restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver Abby et Elisa mais ils avaient perdu un homme et Fornell était blessé.

Mais cela n'ôtait certainement sa résolution à l'ex-Marine. Alex Rider reviendrait sain et sauf parmi eux, il se le promettait.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle planque au cours de la nuit. A moitié assommé par la drogue qui lui avait était donné après l'incident de l'après-midi, Alex avait été transféré dans une cellule quasiment identique à celle qu'il occupait à Philadelphie.

Il y avait toujours les mêmes psychopathes autour de lui et le programme ne différait pas des jours précédents puisqu'on l'avait déjà averti des réjouissances du lendemain matin.

Malgré sa situation plus que désespérée, Alex se réjouissait que Gibbs ait pu récupérer Abby et Elisa. Elles ne méritaient certainement pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui aussi retourner auprès de l'ex-Marine et de son équipe, qu'il en était venu à appécier, mais devant l'impasse, avait préféré leur donner la seule chance qu'il avait pu plutôt que de risquer leurs vies en essayant de sauver sa propre peau.

Et si en fin de compte, Scorpia gagnait, lui aurait au moins la conscience tranquille. A défaut d'être héroïque cette fois, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Et peut-être aurait-il enfin droit au repos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Alliance ?**

La soirée venait de débuter. De nombreux employés de l'agence quittaient peu à peu les lieux. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les quelques agents de sécurité nocturnes. Ainsi que les personnes rassemblées en salle d'autopsie.

En effet, sitôt revenus au Quartier Général du NCIS, les six fédéraux, Abby et Elisa étaient aussitôt descendus voir Ducky pour un examen médical complet.

Elisa avait un simple choc dû à l'enlèvement et, après examen, était assise dans un coin de la salle d'autopsie. L'un des hommes de Fornell veillait sur elle, tandis que les autres étaient tous regroupés autour de la jeune analyste que Ducky terminait d'examiner.

« Je pense, ma chère Abby, qu'il serait judicieux que tu ne viennes pas au travail demain. »

Le vieux médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir.

« C'est hors de question, Ducky. Je vais bien. », insista-t-elle tout en fixant Gibbs. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fait que c'était lui qu'elle devait convaincre avant tout. L'ex-Marine l'avait toujours traité comme sa propre fille.

Raison pour laquelle il essaya quand même de la dissuader.

« Abs, tu sais que Ducky… »

Mais la jeune analyste gothique ne se laissa pas faire.

« Non, je me reposerai une fois que nous aurons retrouvé Alex. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi. Et tu sais que _j'_ ai raison, Gibbs. »

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence, vaincu. Abby pouvait être très têtue parfois. Presque aussi têtue que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« D'accord, Abs. Mais tu nous dis immédiatement si quelque chose ne va pas. », insiste-t-il une dernière fois, avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de son équipe. « Nous savons que Scorpia a changé de Quartier Général et nous savons aussi, de manière officieuse, » il se tut pour échanger un regard avec Fornell, « que Kurst et ses hommes sont encore aux Etats-Unis. »

« Génial, », intervint Tony. « Nous allons faire des recherches sur plus de neuf millions de kilomètres carrés. »

Son supérieur lui lança un regard las, avant de poursuivre d'un ton égal.

« Le FBI a également donné officiellement le signalement d'Alex. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Gibbs, je pense que Scorpia a tout intérêt à se montrer prudente. Je pense qu'ils vont rester le plus possible sur la côte est, tout du moins dans un premier temps. », fit Ziva, une expression songeuse gravée sur son beau visage.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, agent David. Si nous mobilisons toutes nos forces dans les prochains jours, ils se pourraient qu'ils n'aient aucune occasion de fuir de ce périmètre. », confirma Tobias Fornell, d'un ton plus assuré depuis que sa fille était en sécurité.

« Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Scorpia s'acharne autant sur Alex Rider ? D'accord il a mis en échec un de leurs plans, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui encore et encore après que le sniper qu'ils aient engagé l'ait loupé ? », questionna Tony.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis :

« Il m'a dit. Alex m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé chez Scorpia. », débuta Abby d'une toute petite voix. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec surprise. « Pendant plusieurs semaines, Scorpia l'a entraîné, l'a formé comme l'un de leurs tueurs à gages. Mais quand il a compris l'horreur de leur prochain plan, il les a trahis pour le MI6 et a fait tout échouer. Leur sniper l'a raté et depuis, Alex les a affrontés sur deux autres missions et c'est au cours de la dernière que la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui a été tuée. »

Un autre silence, plus lourd encore que le premier, accompagna ces paroles. Même s'ils connaissaient déjà ces détails, les agents fédéraux peinaient à imaginer l'horreur que cela avait du être pour ce jeune garçon triplement orphelin. Et à présent, quadruplement…

« Et pourquoi Alex, employé par le MI6, était curieux concernant Scorpia, une organisation criminelle internationale ? », demanda McGee, perplexe lui aussi. « Qu'est-ce que sa source a bien pu lui dire pour… »

Là encore, grâce aux confidences d'Alex durant leur séquestration commune, Abby eut la réponse.

« Son père. Son père John Rider était un agent du MI6, infiltré chez Scorpia. L'organisation a tué John quelques mois après une fausse mort mise en place par le MI6. Scorpia a tout d'abord fait croire à Alex que son père était un tueur exécuté par le MI6. »

« Vous savez le point commun entre tous les criminels de la terre ? », demanda presque innocemment Tony. « C'est qu'ils ont toujours un esprit tordu. »

Il se reçut un coup sur la tête avant que l'ex-Marine ne concentre son regard bleu perçant sur la jeune gothique.

« Sais-tu par hasard qui l'a envoyé chez Scorpia, Abs ? »

« Alex m'a parlé d'un certain Yassen Gregorovitch. Mais sans doute plus personne ne s'y intéresse-t-il car cet homme est censé être mort depuis plusieurs mois, c'est ce que m'a dit Alex. »

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses mais néanmoins, ne leur facilitait pas la tâche pour autant. Ils soupirèrent. La boucle était bouclée.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex se retourna sur le côté. Il savait que dans des circonstances pareilles, il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir. Après être arrivés dans cette nouvelle planque, il avait été remis en cellule. Les séances de torture reprendraient sûrement le lendemain matin.

Comme pour le narguer, les employés de Scorpia l'avaient informé que ce nouveau Quartier Général se trouvait au cœur de Washington, tout près d'agences fédérales, y compris du NCIS. Ce procédé était bien connu. Un voleur avait tout intérêt à se planquer près d'un commissariat de police car on ne le soupçonnerait jamais d'avoir le culot de s'installer si près de ceux qui le recherchaient.

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent s'était finalement fait une raison. Il était au moins soulagé qu'Abby et Elisa s'en soient sorties. Lui, l'agent Gibbs ne le retrouverait jamais. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être était-ce son destin.

D'accord, il restait Yassen. Mais il ignorait l'agenda de l'assassin blond et ne comptait pas se reposer dessus. D'ailleurs, Yassen avait déjà remboursé la dette envers John Rider dans Air Force One, non ?

 **AR/NCIS**

Ducky était en train de ranger son matériel tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires. Le vieux médecin-légiste vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien fermé avant de les inviter à quitter son antre.

« Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. », énonça Gibbs tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs de l'agence, silencieux et déserts à cette heure extrêmement tardive.

Tobias Fornell avait confié Elisa à son agent afin qu'il la ramène immédiatement à la maison tandis qu'ils suivaient tous l'ex-Marine jusqu'à leur espace de travail, Abby et Ducky compris.

Mais ce soir-là, Gibbs n'effectuerait pas ses recherches. Car ils eurent une surprise en arrivant à l'étage. Une surprise moins qu'agréable.

Un homme était tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil de Gibbs. Il avait posé négligemment son revolver, un Grach, sur les genoux et les observait avec apathie. Les Américains restèrent quant à eux sur leurs gardes, tendus. Tony, Ziva et McGee avaient même fait en sorte que Ducky et Abby restent en arrière, en sécurité. Côte à côte, l'agent du FBI et l'ex-Marine faisaient face au Russe.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch, je suppose ? », Gibbs eut toutes les difficultés du monde à employer la formule de politesse. Mais pour une fois, il était plus posé que Fornell. Ce dernier ne cessait de fixer l'assassin sans une once d'aménité, réaction sans doute due aux jours extrêmement éprouvants qu'il venait de passer.

« J'ai pu constater que vous avez fait usage de mes informations, agent Gibbs. », commença le tueur à gages d'une voix où ne perçait aucun accent. « Malheureusement, j'ai pu voir également que cela n'a pas profité à Alex. J'oserais même dire que vous avez empiré sa situation. »

La voix de l'homme semblait douce mais contenait en réalité une tonalité dangereuse. Tony, Ziva et McGee portèrent instinctivement leur main sur leur arme de service, prêts à s'en servir à la moindre alerte.

L'Israélienne, très observatrice, vit que le Russe avait vu mais il semblait décider à ne pas s'en préoccuper. Comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Ziva soupira intérieurement mais ne se décontracta pas pour autant. Contrairement à Tony et à McGee, elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'hommes. Des tueurs à gages d'excellence. Sans émotion et très prudents, il était vraiment difficile d'en coincer un. D'autant plus lorsque c'est eux qui se présentaient à vous de leur plain gré.

Gibbs, en revanche, avait suffisamment d'expérience. C'est pourquoi il ne se démonta pas, il contre-attaqua carrément.

« Pas plus que vous ne l'avez fait la toute première fois que vous l'avez envoyé chez Scorpia. » L'étrange regard bleu pâle et glacé lança des éclairs. Néanmoins, l'assassin blond ne reprit pas la parole, attendant sans doute que l'ex-Marine pousse plus loin. Ce qu'il fit. « Expliquez-nous donc la raison c'était pour vous venger de votre mentor ou bien pour débarrasser votre organisation d'un ennemi potentiel ? A moins que vous n'auriez préféré qu'Alex Rider suive vos traces… »

Si la chose était possible, le regard de Gregorovitch se fit plus orageux.

« Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. J'étais simplement venu vous prévenir en personne qu'après le chaos que votre intervention a été, c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'Alex à présent. Je n'ai pas encore brisé ma couverture. », fit-il, sans s'énerver à aucun moment.

Il se leva et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la sortie. Comme s'il n'était pas un criminel au milieu de fédéraux américains. Tony décida alors de sortir précautionneusement son arme de service et de la pointer dans le dos du tueur à gages.

« Je ne ferai pas çà, si j'étais vous, agent Dinozzo. Vous n'aimeriez vraiment pas ma réponse. » Toujours ce même ton plat presque indifférent.

Face à autant de contrôle sur des sujets aussi, c'est Gibbs qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. A ses côtés, son vieil ami du FBI n'en menait pas large et piétinait presque de colère.

Gibbs fit pourtant une dernière tentative.

« Vous êtes pourtant intelligent, Gregorovitch, vous savez que tant que nous nous déchirons, c'est Kurst qui a l'avantage et çà, çà n'est pas du tout une bonne chose pour Alex. »

Gregorovitch ne donna aucune réaction très visible si ce n'est qu'il se retourna finalement vers eux. Ces yeux pâles sondèrent le regard de son interlocuteur, comme pour essayer de détecter encore un piège. Autour de Gibbs, les autres restaient sur leurs gardes, même si Dinozzo abaissa son revolver.

L'ex-Marine savait qu'il avait trouvé la corde sensible bien que le visage de Gregorovitch fut un masque lisse. Et que sa voix restât calme et impassible.

« John Rider était mon ami, il m'a même sauvé la vie. J'étais sur le point de mourir lorsque j'ai envoyé Alex à Scorpia et je pensais réellement qu'après avoir tué le père, le MI6 manipulait le fils. Je n'ai appris que très récemment que John Rider était en réalité un agent britannique. Et cela n'a pas changé mon opinion pour l'homme qui m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais. »

« Je parie que c'est la toute première fois que vous parlez aussi longtemps. », ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Tony.

Il est vrai que Gregorovitch semblait plutôt du genre avare de paroles.

Deux regards bleus fusillèrent le cinéphile du regard tandis qu'à ses côtés, Ziva et McGee soupirèrent d'exaspération. Il n'y avait vraiment que Tony pour plaisanter dans un moment pareil.

Gregorovitch fixa une dernière fois l'ex-Marine avant de poursuivre pour de bon son chemin vers la sortie. Hélas, Tobias Fornell en avait décidé autrement. Il braqua son arme dans le dos de l'assassin blond au bout de trois pas.

« Croyez-vous que nous vous laisserons partir aussi facilement, Gregorovitch ? »

C'était l'agent en action qui s'exprimait.

« L'important n'est pas ce que je crois, agent Fornell, mais ce qui se produit réellement. »

Et le Russe bougea négligemment sa main droite et continua son chemin. Avant même qu'ils aient réalisé, un petit objet noir et cylindrique explosa près d'eux, les assourdissant aussitôt. Cependant, l'explosion fit moins de ravage chez certains que d'autres. Ziva, entraînée par le Mossad à réagir à différents types d'explosifs fut sur pied en quinze secondes. Elle bondit dans la direction qu'avait suivie Gregorovitch, son arme de service à la main, tandis que les autres se relevaient lentement, avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

Alors que Tony et Gibbs demandaient à Ducky et Abby s'ils allaient bien, McGee et Fornell tentèrent de prévenir les agents de sécurité nocturnes de la présence du Russe. Mais c'était inutile. Trois minutes plus tard, l'Israélienne était de retour, les mains vides.

« Il a filé. Impossible de savoir par où il est parti. », confirma-t-elle à Gibbs.

« Il est vraiment doué. », commenta McGee, avant de se faire charrier par le cinéphile.

« Je te signale qu'il s'agit d'un criminel, McBisounours. »

« N'empêche que McGee a raison, Tony. J'ai rarement vu un homme avec autant de bons réflexes, il ne sera pas facile à retrouver. », conclut la jeune femme tout en regardant Gibbs et Fornell.

« Je pense que le moment venu, c'est lui qui nous retrouvera, agent David. »

« Vous voulez dire à propos d'Alex Rider, Jethro ? Vous croyez ce qu'il nous a dit ? », intervint Tobias Fornell, les sourcils froncés.

Gibbs hocha lentement la tête.

« Gregorovitch n'a aucune raison de nous mentir. Surtout que si on regarde ses agissements depuis le commencement, on peut voir qu'il tient à Alex et qu'il n'a aucune loyauté envers Scorpia. Sans oublier qu'il tient à ce qu'on efface son ardoise. Alors… »

« Dans ce cas que faut-il faire ? »

« Attendre, Tobias. Attendre est notre dernière option. », soupira Leroy Jethro Gibbs avec lassitude.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce soir-là, après avoir avalé un sandwich en deux temps trois mouvements, l'ex-Marine ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Comme à son habitude dans ses cas-là, il descendit à la cave. Il était vrai que le travail du bois avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait même du mal de vider son esprit et se concentrer sur son bateau. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait appris sur Alex Rider. Un gamin que son Service Secret avait fait chanter et qui avait vu bien plus d'horreurs à quinze ans que la plupart des hommes à la fin de leur vie. Un gamin qui avait été utilisé comme si la sienne ne valait rien. Et qui venait de perdre pour la quatrième fois ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille.

Il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un le tire de là. Bien sûr, Gibbs savait – même si cela lui écorcherait la bouche de l'avouer à voix haute – que Gregorovitch serait à présent le plus apte à le tirer des griffes de Scorpia. Mais après, que se passerait-il pour l'adolescent ? Le Russe, malgré les liens avec le père, ne pourrait pas représenter une figure d'autorité parentale et Alex se retrouverait à nouveau livré à lui-même. Et Dieu sait ce qui se passerait alors…

Tandis que Gibbs… L'ex-Marine y réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà. Il se sentait prêt. Il ne forcerait pas l'adolescent, bien sûr, mais celui-ci avait besoin d'être guidé pour retrouver son équilibre. Au moins durant les prochaines années. Alors…

Alors une adoption pourrait être la solution.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Gibbs composa le numéro d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien pour ce genre de situation. A défaut de l'apprécier.

« Allison Hart, à l'appareil. »

« Hart, ici l'agent Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs ? », la voix ensommeillée fit place à l'incrédulité. « Vous ne savez pas lire l'heure ? »

L'ex-Marine fit fi de l'ironie colérique.

« Je sais qu'il est tard mais je souhaite votre expertise sur un dossier urgent. Je souhaite adopter un adolescent. »

Au téléphone, l'avocate bondit.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes la dernière personne par laquelle je conseillerais à un enfant de se faire adopter. »

« L'adolescent en question n'a plus de famille du tout, plus aucun repère, a été manipulé par un Service de renseignements et est en train de se faire torturer par une organisation criminelle internationale à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Il y eut un bref silence au bout du fil. Lorsqu'Allison Hart reprit la parole, son ton bien réveillé était redevenu sérieux et professionnel.

« Vous avez piqué ma curiosité. J'arrive immédiatement. »

L'ex-Marine raccrocha, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une étape importante venait d'être franchie.

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Note : Je sais que certains d'entre vous souhaitaient qu'Alex finisse avec Gibbs. C'était en effet une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et cela me fait très plaisir de retrouver sur la même longueur d'onde que mes lecteurs !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Guepard54**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Incertitudes**

 **Note : Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien. Ensuite, j'aimerais si possible que vous répondiez à aux questions suivantes dans votre prochain commentaire :**

 **Trouvez-vous mes personnages assez fidèles ?**

 **Est-ce que l'avancée de l'histoire est assez cohérente ( par exemple, dans ce chapitre, je fais un bon de trois jours en avant, cela ne fait-il pas bizarre ?)**

 **Voilà, c'est juste une ou deux petites questions afin de progresser en tant qu'auteur.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que mon ordinateur montre ces derniers temps des signes de fatigue très importants (ventilateurs à plats) mais je n'en aurai un nouveau que d'ici trois semaines et pas avant. Donc, il se peut que je publie d'autant moins rapidement !**

 **Merci et Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Cela faisait trois jours.

Trois jours depuis qu'Abby et Elisa avaient pu fuir l'enfer. Trois jours que les tortures devenaient de plus en plus dures à supporter pour Alex. Trois jours dans l'enfer des geôles de Scorpia.

La seule chose qui faisait encore tenir l'adolescent, au niveau physique comme au niveau moral, ce n'était pas l'espoir. C'était le plaisir qu'il éprouvait de survivre à chacune des tortures auxquelles on le soumettait et la sensation de rester, encore et toujours, une épine dans le pied de ses ennemis.

Mais en ce début d'après-midi, Alex n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur cette consolation.

Douleur. Son monde n'était que douleur. La douleur était absolument partout, se propageait dans tout son corps, sans ne lui laisser aucun répit.

Malgré tout, une zone lui faisait plus mal que les autres. Ses poumons. Alex avait l'impression horrible qu'on les avait brûlés à l'acide et qu'à chaque fois qu'il prenait une respiration, cela le brûlait un peu plus.

Cette sensation provenait des trois dernières heures de torture durant lesquelles Scorpia lui avait fait subir le supplice de la baignoire. Alex s'était évanoui trois fois, puis avait été ranimé pour continuer. A présent, il avait encore l'impression par moment qu'il restait de l'eau dans ses poumons. A chaque fois qu'il prenait une respiration et que la douleur lui faisait voir des flashs violets étranges, comme ceux précédents un évanouissement. D'ailleurs, même dans sa cellule, Alex avait du mal de se concentrer sur la réalité, son environnement.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas les pas légers qui s'approchaient de sa cellule. Il n'entendit pas non plus le grincement caractéristique d'un verrou qui s'ouvre. Enfin, il ne vit pas plus qu'il n'entendit la forme humaine qui s'assit près de lui, à même le sol. En revanche, il ressentit sa présence. Une présence familière qu'il reconnut en diminuant ses respirations ainsi que la douleur jusqu'à l'évanouissement provoquée par elles.

Au bout d'un long moment, la forme poussa un soupir.

Un instant, la main fraîche qui se posa sur le front de l'adolescent le ramena à la réalité. Il entendit l'homme pousser un nouveau long soupir, avant de commencer :

« Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu étais resté à l'école. »

La partie du cerveau d'Alex qui n'était pas embrouillée par la douleur perçut cela comme une triste constatation plutôt qu'un réel reproche.

Alex avait également compris qui était à ses côtés. Le point ironique, c'était que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé leur situation était inverse et Yassen, celui à l'article de la mort.

En réponse à la remarque, Alex laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, sans joie et rempli d'amertume.

« Le MI6 n'a jamais voulu me laisser partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Dans le fond, j'ai quasiment autant de sympathie pour eux que pour Scorpia. », conclut-il, désabusé.

Le Russe ne répondit rien. Sans doute n'avait-il aucune illusion sur le fait qu'à quelques détails près, choisir entre le MI6 et Scorpia c'était un peu comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Alex, lui, l'avait compris un peu plus chaque fois que le MI6 l'avait fait chanter ou abandonné.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, dans un silence presque confortable. Alex était à présent pleinement réveillé. La douleur dans ses poumons était encore là, en sourdine quelque part mais au moins elle ne l'empêchait plus de penser.

« Comment avez-vous survécu ? »

La question quitta ses lèvres avant même qu'il puisse la retenir. Cependant il ne la regretta pas. Yassen Gregorovitch était mort près de lui dans Air Force One. Il faisait encore partie des quelques fantômes qui hantaient parfois ses cauchemars. Ceux dont il avait pris l'habitude de parler avec Sabina au beau milieu de la nuit.

Bien que la jeune fille ait vécu un moins grand nombre d'horribles moments, avec ce qui s'était passé avec Cray et la deuxième tentative sur son père juste avant qu'Alex parte au Kenya, elle expérimentait encore des nuits très agitées.

Ces petites confidences faisaient d'autant plus de bien à Alex que ce dernier savait que les Pleasure comprenaient. Tout du moins en partie. Ils étaient les seules personnes vivantes, à part Tom Harris avec qui Alex avait partiellement gardé contact, à connaître toute son histoire avec le MI6. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, Sabina lui avait même proposé de faire fi du sceau du secret et de publier son histoire. L'adolescent blond lui était très reconnaissant car si cela avait été mis en pratique, Edward aurait sûrement risqué sa place.

Néanmoins, autre chose l'avait fortement poussé au refus. Alex n'était pas un héros, il ne serait jamais un héros. Etre un espion n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'on voyait dans les films. Alex s'était retrouvé à faire des choses dont il n'était pas fier, obligatoires pour assurer sa survie. En résumé, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans ce milieu. Peu importe que son oncle et son père en aient fait partie, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment l'histoire s'était terminée pour eux.

Pourtant, si Alex ne se mentait plus à lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'à chaque fois, quelque chose l'avait propulsé vers ces missions, vers le danger. Et non, il ne se droguait pas à l'adrénaline. Il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Dans ses veines. L'envie de résoudre ce problème, la soif de ce qui lui semblait juste. A ce propos, c'est sans doute Jack qui avait le plus touché du doigt avec ces propos 'C'est dans ton sang'. Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Encore aujourd'hui, Alex le ressentait ainsi.

« Disons que notre milieu est constitué d'une part de chance. Une seconde, j'étais évanoui et la suivante les médecins avaient fait repartir mon cœur. »

La réponse quelque peu énigmatique ne surprit pas Alex. Après tout, il en savait quelque chose. Même si après avoir perdu tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui, il exécrait le mot 'chance'.

Ce qui l'étonna beaucoup plus en revanche, se furent les paroles suivantes du tueur à gages. Ainsi que le ton employé. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait de l'émotion dans la voix de Yassen Gregorovitch.

« J'ai appris pour ton père, Alex. Cela ne change rien. John Rider a été mon mentor et m'a sauvé la vie. », en disant cela, l'adulte passa un doigt rêveur sur sa cicatrice. « En ce qui me concerne, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Alex déglutit. Depuis qu'il avait appris le véritable métier de son père, il n'avait jamais repensé à ce que Yassen - l'assassin qui était mort en avouant son respect pour John - en aurait pensé. S'il y avait repensé, aurait-il cru que le Russe l'envoyait volontairement à la mort en lui recommandant Scorpia ?

Il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse. Mais dans le fond, cela importait-il, à présent que le blond savait ? Yassen ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et sa présence dans ce cachot était presque réconfortante.

« Vous parliez de chance, tout à l'heure. », commenta amèrement Alex. « Je doute que survivre à toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères soit réellement un chance. »

Yassen ne rétorqua pas. De toute manière, Alex n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Au bout de longues minutes passées dans un silence neutre, Yassen se leva et commença à marcher nonchalamment jusqu'à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'adolescent.

« Nous avons tous un destin, Alex. Mais paradoxalement, il n'est jamais tracé d'avance. »

Alex eut l'impression que l'homme savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur auquel Yassen répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. Pas de réponse. Une part d'Alex était déçue de tous ces secrets mais il avait conscience que Scorpia guettait le moindre signe pour intervenir. S'il y avait une échappatoire, il devrait être d'autant plus discret.

Après un dernier regard pour le jeune prisonnier dans sa cellule, le Russe s'éloigna.

 **AR/NCIS**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage. Il attendait présentement le retour d'Abby Scuito dans son propre laboratoire.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient rencontré Yassen Gregorovitch et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle ni du Russe ni d'Alex. L'ex-Marine commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement et à se demander si Gregorovitch n'avait pas tout simplement essayé de gagner du temps. Pour quelle raison, là était la question. Le Russe était trop difficile à cerner et imprévisible.

« Gibbs ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu descendais me voir. J'étais en pleine discussion avec Ducky. Et tu sais comment il est quand… »

L'homme stoppa le flot de paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Abby. Abby, je voulais juste savoir si ces derniers jours, toi et McGee avez relevé des mouvements informatiques suspects, comme des pièces jointes codées ou autres ? Ou même la plus petite information sur… »

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune analyste qui lui coupa la parole. La compassion était criante sur son visage.

« Non, rien pour l'instant, mais je garde espoir. Tu t'inquiètes pour Alex, c'est bien cela ? »

En guise de réponse, Gibbs soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez avec lassitude. Comprenant le message muet, Abby s'avança et serra l'homme contre elle. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, réconforter les gens. Mise à part trouver des indices bien évidemment.

Finalement, l'ex-Marine s'écarta d'elle et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur son front.

« On va récupérer Alex, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je te parie qu'une fois que ce sera fait, nous trouverons la meilleure solution pour lui. »

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme venait d'évoquer un point important. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Gibbs décida de lui révéler son secret le plus exclusif. Il lui faisait plus confiance que n'importe qui pour garder un secret et elle pourrait sans doute l'assister dans les démarches.

« Je vais l'adopter, Abby. J'ai lancé une procédure d'adoption concernant Alex. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses et… »

Comme il s'y attendait, l'ex-Marine fut à nouveau enveloppé dans une étreinte chaleureuse moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. Avant qu'elle ne le relâche pour se mettre à sautiller sur place.

« C'est génial, çà, Gibbs. J'ai hâte que nous puissions l'annoncer à Alex. Et de voir également les différentes réactions de Tony, Ziva et McGee. Et puis, une fois que ce sera officiel, nous organiserons une crémaillère. Chez toi, bien entendu. Ou à l'agence aussi, çà peut être sympa… »

Cà y était, il avait définitivement perdu Abby. Celle-ci était déjà en train de faire des plans sur la comète alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé l'adolescent. Et il y avait un point qu'il devait mettre au clair immédiatement.

« Abby, je te demanderai juste de ne pas l'ébruiter pour le moment. C'est moi-même qui l'annoncerai à l'équipe lorsque je serai prêt. »

« Bien sûr, Gibbs, aucun souci. », lui répondit la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme débordant. « D'ici là, je resterai muette comme une carpe. Tu peux compter sur moi ! Et après, tu vas voir, çà va être génial ! J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! »

« Patron ! »

La voix du nouveau venu coupa net l'excitation d'Abby. Après tout, elle avait juré de garder le secret même envers ses collègues préférés. C'est la raison pour laquelle Anthony Dinozzo pénétra dans un laboratoire où l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Je te cherchais partout… Euh…, je dérange ? » questionna le cinéphile en leur lançant à tous deux un regard perplexe.

« Absolument pas, Dinozzo. », répondit Gibbs, le plus naturellement du monde. « Qu'as-tu pour moi ? »

Le brun leur jeta un dernier regard intrigué avant de se concentrer avec sérieux sur son chef d'équipe.

« Nous venons d'avoir des nouvelles de Gregorovitch. Il nous a transmis ses conditions, il faudrait que tu les examines. »

« Je remonte immédiatement, Dinozzo. »

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de retourner sans attendre à son propre travail.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas désespérer. », remarqua une Abby toute pimpante.

Gibbs lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de reprendre la direction de l'étage.

 **AR/NCIS**

Tout était prêt.

Zeljan Kurst était absent pour plusieurs jours et avait ordonné à la plupart de ceux qui restaient de se mettre à la disposition du Russe. Cela éviterait les questions dérangeantes.

Yassen préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'il lui avait valu cette confiance nouvelle. En effet, le tueur à gages avait participé plus ou moins activement aux deux dernières séances de torture d'Alex. En bon professionnel et à aucun moment, il n'avait laissé planer le doute sur son 'officielle' loyauté. Apparement, Zeljan Kurst avait été suffisamment satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu constater pour lui laisser le champ libre. Combien de temps cela durerait, il l'ignorait et ne s'en préoccupait guère.

Car ce soir-là, Yassen Gregorovitch était bien décidé à faire évader Alex Rider. D'où l'avantage du changement de location des locaux de Scorpia qui s'était ainsi rapproché du NCIS. Le Russe avait déjà prévu de conduire l'adolescent chez Gibbs le soir même. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas de meilleure occasion.

Dans le bâtiment quelque part, une horloge sonna dix heures du soir. Yassen entrouvrit sa porte, essayant de détecter un quelconque brouhaha. Rien. La plupart des hommes qui n'avaient pas accompagné le Yougoslave avaient regagné leurs quartiers. Seul les membres de l'équipe nocturne devaient faire des rondes.

Rassuré sur ce point, Yassen vérifia ses affaires : sur lui deux revolvers – dont le Grach dont il ne se séparait jamais – trois couteaux de combat et plusieurs grenades avec différents effets. Dans un petit sac de sport, une corde, des faux papiers pour lui et Alex ainsi que des armes de plus gros calibre et un kit de premiers secours.

Le Russe vérifia une dernière fois que la voix était libre avant de refermer précautionneusement la porte.

Puis il descendit directement au sous-sol. Sur le chemin, deux gardes à moitié endormis le saluèrent paresseusement. A un autre moment, il les aurait secoués mais ce soir-là, leur apathie l'arrangeait.

Il arriva sans plus d'embûches au niveau des cellules de prisonniers.

Alex n'était pas inconscient mais ne paraissait pas vraiment en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté. Le gamin leva tout de même la tête à son approche, le regard interrogatif.

Assez inutilement, Yassen lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Apparemment, Alex avait gardé de bons instincts. Tout en s'approchant du garçon qui se relevait lentement, le Russe tenta d'étudier son état. Alex pouvait marcher. Sans doute pas un marathon, mais c'était déjà un début. De toute façon, Yassen comptait bien 'emprunter' un des bolides de Kurst. Tout ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment, c'était amener l'espion à l'extérieur sans causer une alerte d'évasion de prisonnier. Quant à ce qu'Alex ait des bons réflexes en cas d'imprévu…

Le tueur à gages sortit de sa poche une seringue hypodermique remplie d'un liquide transparent. Alex plissa immédiatement les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste une dose d'épinephrine pour te maintenir en état de courir jusqu'à ce que je te sorte d'ici. »

La méfiance devint plus diffuse et le fils de John lui tendit doucement son bras.

Une piqûre et quelques secondes plus tard, Alex se sentait mieux en effet, ses sens plus alertes. Il acquiesça en direction du Russe pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier se redressa avant de lui tendre un lourd objet métallique.

« Simple précaution. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'adolescent soupesa l'arme puis la glissa sous son t-shirt.

L'assassin blond sortit le premier de la cellule, s'assurant que la voie était libre, avant de faire signe au jeune espion.

Le sous-sol était un véritable labyrinthe mais Yassen avait un excellent sens de l'orientation. Comble de chance, ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive jusqu'à l'espace aménagé en garage. Yassen les arrêta alors dans un renfoncement depuis lequel on apercevait une vingtaine de voitures luxueuses de toutes sortes : 4X4, coupés, berlines. Ainsi qu'un garde appuyé contre un mur, mitraillette à la main.

Le Russe fit signe à Alex de ne pas bouger puis s'avança tout naturellement vers l'un des véhicules. Dans sa main, un mini couteau suisse utilisé à maintes reprises. Mais les serrures des voitures appartenant aux membres du Conseil étaient toujours sécurisées. _Extrêmement_ sécurisées.

En l'occurrence, Yassen mit plus de trois longues minutes à ouvrir la sienne. Entre-temps, le garde s'était rapproché peu à peu, curieux.

« Je n'étais pas au courant que vous deviez sortir, agent Gregorovitch. »

Yassen se retournant tranquillement vers lui, masquant sans mal ses émotions.

« Je me rends en ville. Vous n'avez pas assez d'influence pour en avoir eu connaissance. Dans cette base, je ne réponds de mes actes qu'à Monsieur Kurst, qui est d'ailleurs tout à fait au courant. », conclut l'assassin, sans se départir de son calme.

L'homme en face de lui parut indécis. Il allait finalement abandonner l'affaire lorsque son regard tomba sur ladite serrure. Vide de toute clé. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Avant même que le Russe puisse dégainer, l'homme s'écroula brusquement à ses pieds, un petit trou rouge visible à l'arrière du crâne. Yassen, toujours impassible, regarda l'adolescent avancer vers lui, le revolver qu'il lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt pendant au bout de son bras ballant. Il remarqua qu'Alex évitait non seulement son regard mais également de poser le sien sur le cadavre. Que Yassen dissimula promptement sous l'un des véhicules les plus imposants.

Sans un mot, il fit signe à Alex de se camoufler à l'arrière de la Berline noire choisie tandis que lui-même s'installait au volant. L'Aston Martin démarra au quart de tour et Yassen adopta une conduite prudente mais décontracte.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils s'approchèrent du poste de contrôle, situé à la sortie de la propriété. Le garde le reconnut immédiatement et le salua respectueusement. Invisible à l'arrière, Alex bandait tout ses muscles, concentré.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch. »

Une seconde plus tard, la barrière s'ouvrait. Yassen prit garde à conserver une attitude non-suspecte. Au mois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue de la propriété. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute après dix minutes, l'Aston Martin roulait à une toute autre allure.

Alex se glissa alors dans le siège passager avant, beaucoup plus confortable pour son corps meurtri.

« Ceinture. »

Malgré lui, l'injonction lui tira un sourire. Même avec le métier qu'ils exerçaient, des gens comme Ian et Yassen parvenaient encore à se soucier de sécurité routière.

Le sourire disparut. La pensée de son oncle mort replongea Alex dans les abîmes les plus sombres de sa vie. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et contempla sans les voir les lumières de la banlieue de Washington D.C. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Yassen tourna légèrement la tête à droite pour constater que son jeune passager était au pays des rêves. Il lâcha d'une main le volant pour poser deux doigts sur sa gorge. Le pouls était faible, l'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet mais au moins le fils de son ancien mentor avait encore une fois survécu. Il avait bon espoir qu'ils parviendraient jusqu'à la prochaine étape.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce soir-là, Tobias Fornell décida de rester afin de tenir compagnie à son vieil ami. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait confié Elisa à son ex-femme tout en la prévenant qu'il travaillait sur une affaire délicate. Il avait convenu avec sa fille de ne pas parlé de l'enlèvement à sa mère – cela c'était passé pendant sa propre période de garde et il ne voulait pas que sa femme en profite pour reprendre l'avantage sur les conditions du divorce.

Toujours est-il qu'il raccompagnait présentement Gibbs chez lui, avec l'idée d'y passer une bonne partie de la soirée. En effet, il trouvait l'autre homme particulièrement énervé ces derniers temps. Il savait parfaitement qu'il prenait à cœur l'affaire Alex Rider et ceci l'étonnait d'autant moins que, tout en se gardant bien de l'avouer à voix haute, Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait toujours apprécié les enfants.

Et Alex Rider n'était pas n'importe qui. Le gamin avait été plongé de force dans un monde d'horreur et souffert à de nombreuses reprises. Et à présent, il était totalement seul face à ses cauchemars. Même l'instinct paternel de Fornell se rebellait face à tant de cruauté.

C'est pourquoi il était bien décidé à tenir compagnie à Gibbs. La nuit était déjà bien entamée puisqu'il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous deux chez l'ex-Marine. En entrant, ce dernier proposa à l'agent du FBI de manger un sandwich mais lui-même ne parvint pas à avaler la plus petite bouchée.

Soudain, il se figea en remarquant que plusieurs choses n'étaient à leur place. Un verre avait été abandonné à côté de l'évier alors qu'il avait rangé sa cuisine avant de partir au travail le matin même. Quelques glaçons s'étaient également envolés du congélateur.

« Tobias. » interjeta-t-il à voix basse.

L'homme dégarni croisa son regard sombre, un sourcil levé de manière interrogatif puis le suivit hors de la pièce, armes respectives au poing.

Suivant son instinct qui lui dictait que si intrus il y avait encore, il serait sûrement à l'étage, les deux hommes gravirent les escaliers en silence.

L'une des chambres d'invité, rarement si ce n'est jamais utilisée, était mystérieusement entrouverte. Gibbs s'y dirigea aussitôt, Tobias sur ses talons.

Puis ouvrit en grand la porte de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, revolver levé. Pour le rabaisser aussitôt en ne voyant qu'une forme qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à un adulte allongée dans le lit, profondément endormie.

« C'est Alex. »

Les deux fédéraux contemplèrent l'adolescent, perplexes. Il paraissait extrêmement mal en point. Prudent, l'ex-Marine posa deux doigts sur sa gorge.

« Son pouls est stable mais assez faible. »

« Comment pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'ici, Jethro ? »

L'ex-Marine haussa les épaules. Puis se tourna brusquement vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce en entendant un léger bruissement, revolver à nouveau dans sa main.

Les deux Américains se rendirent alors compte qu'une quatrième personne était présente dans la pièce depuis le début. Et pourtant ni lui ni Fornell n'avait vu la forme assise dans un coin.

« Bonsoir, agent Gibbs. »


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Assaut**

Les trois hommes restèrent un long moment face à face, immobiles et silencieux. Aucune arme ne menaçait l'un d'eux. Simplement, ils étaient tous trop sur leurs gardes pour savoir par où commencer.

Finalement, avec un soupir, le Russe se rassit sans un mot, occupé à nettoyer sa propre arme. Puis :

« Vous vous rappelez des termes de notre dernier accord ? »

« Nous avons bien reçu votre dernier message, en effet. », répondit Gibbs, sur le même ton assez neutre.

L'ex-Marine sentit le regard bleu pâle le sonder mais ne détourna la tête à aucun moment. Finalement, Gregorovitch se leva, glissa son arme à l'arrière dans sa ceinture et se dirigea vers les deux Américains d'un pas nonchalant. Avant de leur faire signe de sortir de la pièce avec lui et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Alex n'est vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme. J'ai pensé qu'ici, Ils ne viendraient pas le chercher facilement. », l'assassin s'interrompit le temps de sortir quelque chose de la poche de son imperméable. Il leur tendit des feuilles que les fédéraux s'empressèrent d'examiner. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. « Ce sont les plans de l'entrepôt où Kurst et ses hommes ont relocalisé leurs activités, à moins d'une heure du centre de Washington. Et autres. »

Fornell et Gibbs se consultèrent rapidement du regard, immédiatement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« En ce qui me concerne, », commença l'agent du FBI « je suis sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de mes supérieurs pour une intervention dans les vingt-quatre heures avec beaucoup plus d'hommes que la dernière fois. Et je pense que ce sera également votre cas, Gibbs ? »

Gibbs acquiesça avant de reporter toute son attention sur le Russe.

« Et en ce qui concerne Alex ? »

L'assassin blond eut un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin qu'on vous tienne la main pendant que vous faîtes votre travail, agent Gibbs. Alex n'est pas en état d'être transporté, d'autant qu'un hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cacher un adolescent d'une organisation criminelle. Je resterai ici pour veiller sur lui. »

Le regard de l'ex-Marine s'intensifia, méfiant. Qui pouvait le blâmer de son attitude ? Même si l'homme semblait se soucier de l'enfant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un tueur à gages professionnel.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'option que je choisirais. »

« Peut-être. Mais seulement si vous aviez ce choix. »

Gregorovitch n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton menaçant mais plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait. Intérieurement, Gibbs fit un rapide inventaire des options qui s'offraient à lui. A dire vrai, elles n'étaient pas bien nombreuses. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais laisser Alex sous la surveillance de Gregorovitch était encore la meilleure d'entre elles.

Pourtant le Russe le surprit. Il ouvrit son manteau et en sortit une liasse de feuilles qu'il ne leur tendit pas immédiatement.

« Sur la base, bien sûr, des négociations que nous avons passées ? », dit-il tout en les surveillant attentivement.

L'ex-Marine acquiesça après avoir échangé un regard avec l'agent du FBI. Dieu seul savait quelles difficultés il avait éprouvées pour convaincre son vieil ami de négocier avec Yassen Gregorovitch.

Il faut dire que ce dernier était recherché par pas moins d'une vingtaine d'agences gouvernementales pour ses crimes et méfaits. Alors échanger son absolution totale aux Etats-Unis – avec l'accord de la CIA bien entendu – contre l'assurance de pouvoir démolir Scorpia ne se faisait pas sans hésitation. Quant à l'assassin, en échange de ces faveurs, il avait pour obligation de demeurer à Washington jusqu'à ce que Kurst soit capturé et son réseau détruit.

Gibbs avait relativement confiance dans le fait que le Russe ne tenterait pas de les doubler car il avait déjà constaté que l'homme n'avait aucune loyauté envers l'organisation criminelle et plus particulièrement lorsqu'Alex Rider était concerné. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça sans hésiter et tendit la main vers les documents.

Gregorovitch le sonda une dernière fois avant de les lui laisser pour se détourner finalement d'eux et se rediriger vers la chambre d'ami.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup çà, Jethro. », soupira Fornell, tout en fronçant ses sourcils poivre et sel.

Mais l'ex-Marine étudiait déjà les documents fournis : des plans très détaillés, la liste des employés ainsi que des réserves et munitions de Scorpia. Toutes ces informations allaient leur permettre de mener à bien un plan de bataille. Dès maintenant.

Un instant, Gibbs repensa au garçon qui dormait au moment même à l'étage. L'ex-Marine se sentait prêt à affronter pour de bon Scorpia sur son territoire. Pour offrir à l'adolescent une vie où il ne serait pas en permanence obligé de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Pour Alex.

 **AR/NCIS**

Vingt quatre heures plus tard, Alex allait un peu mieux et lui et Fornell se retrouvaient à la tête de deux bataillons conjoints du NCIS et du FBI.

Ils avaient passé la dernière heure à parvenir le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la nouvelle base de Scorpia, et ce en dépit du nombre d'hommes qui les accompagnaient. La plupart d'entre eux avait l'habitude des situations délicates, après tout.

D'ailleurs, ils en avaient laissés une partie dans la cour de l'entrepôt où une dizaine d'agents ennemis les avaient accueillis, armes à la main, à peine avaient-ils posé un pied à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Le reste des fédéraux, toujours guidés par Gibbs et Fornell, avaient pu pénétrer au rez-de-chaussée, où là encore l'enfer s'était aussitôt déchaîné.

A présent, Gibbs et son équipe ainsi que Fornell et cinq autres agents du FBI gravissaient les étages à la recherche de Zeljan Kurst. Gregorovitch leur avait indiqué que son bureau occupait presque une moitié du troisième étage et était complété de salles de tortures. Les dix Américains, extrêmement discrets, parvinrent jusqu'audit bureau au complet et sans trop de dommages.

Aucun garde ne surveillait le couloir qui y menait mais l'instinct de Gibbs lui disait qu'à la minute où les portes s'ouvriraient, le monde exploserait autour d'eux. Il jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient avant de s'accorder avec Tobias pour le signal.

La porte en chêne n'était même pas verrouillée et en effet les tirs plurent aussitôt. Au moins une vingtaine d'hommes les attendaient. Avec eux en plus, la pièce plutôt spacieuse devenait exigüe.

Gibbs repéra rapidement l'homme qu'il cherchait. Kurst se trouvait vers le fond, à côté d'une porte qui devait donner sur une salle de torture. Il s'élança aussitôt, sa course ralentie par le contournement des combattants. Mais il ne perdit jamais le grand Yougoslave de vue.

L'ayant repéré, ce dernier eut un sourire narquois avant de se glisser par la porte la plus proche, l'ex-Marine sur ses talons. Gibbs poussa la porte battante pour se retrouver dans un décor qui aurait pu appartenir à un film d'horreur.

Face à lui de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposées diverses objets : bocaux de sang frais, seringues, chaines, couteaux et scalpels… le parfait inventaire du tortionnaire. Et derrière ces étagères, plusieurs tables métalliques dont certaines recouvertes de draps tachés rouge.

« Bienvenue, agent Gibbs, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

La voix du Yougoslave dégoulinait d'ironie. Elle provenait du fond de la pièce, là où il n'y avait même pas d'étagères pour se dissimuler.

« Je doute que vous soyez revenu chercher votre petit protégé, je sais que vous l'avez déjà. Et dîtes-moi comment… ? Ah oui, sûrement ce traître de Gregorovitch. »

Gibbs se força à rester contré sur son objectif : maîtriser Kurst.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que vous le connaissiez suffisamment. », continua celui-ci d'une voix presque neutre. « Rider n'est peut-être qu'un adolescent mais il a fait des choses horribles que la plupart des gens ne feront jamais de leur vie : précipiter un homme du haut de sa tour, réduire un autre en charpie en faisant passer à côté des réacteurs d'un avion en fonctionnement, en faire plonger encore un autre dans le sel, tuer un autre adolescent… Ses actes sont assez horribles lorsqu'on y regarde bien. »

Cette fois, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Seulement parce que le MI6 l'a mis en danger. Alex n'a jamais voulu faire toutes ces choses mais il a du les faire pour survivre. »

« Je pense que Norman Breivnik vous contredirait. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de sortir son arme avant que Rider vide son chargeur dans sa poitrine. »

Cette fois, Gibbs ne répondit rien. Il savait parfaitement ce que l'autre homme essayait de faire : le déstabiliser. Un homme déstabilisé commet des erreurs. Et un homme qui commet des erreurs est un homme mort.

L'ex-Marine resserra la prise sur son revolver. A travers la porte refermée, on entendait toujours les bruits de lutte dans l'autre pièce. Mais Gibbs avait confiance en ses hommes. Lui devait régler ce problème-là.

Soudain, le grand homme chauve était là, à quelques mètres devant lui, arme à la main. Il affichait à présent un masque d'apathie, à la manière de Gregorovitch. Ces assassins étaient faits du même bois : impitoyable et dur.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre projet concernant Alex, agent Gibbs. Ne savez-vous pas que tous les proches de Rider finissent six pieds sous terre ? J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi. Car même si vous êtes encore tous les deux en vie ce soir, ce sera dur, très dur. Alex n'oubliera jamais tous ces mois d'horreur, il lui arrivera sans doute de replonger sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Et lorsque cela arrivera, vous vous souviendrez que c'est grâce à Scorpia et vous- »

Soudain, le Yougoslave se rendit compte de son geste. Il allait l'imiter mais l'agent du NCIS fut plus rapide.

' _Bang!'_

 **AR/NCIS**

« Viens Ducky, Gibbs nous a affirmé que nous pourrions venir voir Alex, le temps de son absence. », fit en sautillant Abby sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de l'ex-Marine.

Derrière elle, le médecin-légiste, l'agent Balboa et son collègue avancèrent plus prudemment. Avant de partir interpeller Zeljan Kurst, Gibbs les avait prévenus qu'il avait laissé 'Yassen Gregrovitch – rien que çà – chez lui pour veiller sur Alex. Et même si le tueur à gages avait négocié sa liberté, pour Balboa, il restait un criminel.

C'est pourquoi il n'était pas tout à fait tranquille quand l'ex-Marine lui avait demandé d'accompagner Abby et Ducky qui souhaitaient voir Alex. Gibbs lui avait donné une clé de sa maison pour qu'ils n'aient pas à demander à l'assassin de leur ouvrir. Il ne manquerait plus que çà !

« Attendez, Abby. », interpella-t-il la jeune femme. « Je vais vous ouvrir et passer le premier. »

Elle acquiesça et prit le bras de son vieil ami. Balboa ouvrit la porte puis pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Rien. Gibbs l'avait également prévenu que Gregorovitch serait sûrement dans la chambre où se reposait l'adolescent.

Une fois que son collègue fut rentré derrière les civils, ils refermèrent précautionneusement la porte avant de gravir l'escalier. Il ne leur conseilla pas le silence, le bruit qu'ils faisaient permettait au tueur à gages de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à faire à des ennemis.

« Hmm, çà serait pas mal que Gibbs refasse la déco, tu ne trouves pas, Ducky ? Et peut-être moderniser légèrement la maison »

« Je n'en vois pas la raison, Abby, Gibbs s'est toujours très bien senti comme cela et c'est le principal. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il change tout maintenant ? »

Abby afficha alors un petit sourire mystérieux. Il est vrai qu'elle était la seule de l'équipe au courant des projets de Gibbs pour Alex. Bien que ce ne serait plus très long, Allison Hart avait prévu de passer le surlendemain avec un dossier des services sociaux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre d'ami contre laquelle Balboa toqua avec force.

« Gregorovitch, c'est l'agent Balboa du NCIS. Je suis avec le docteur Mallard et Mademoiselle Scuito. Je pense que l'agent Gibbs a du vous prévenir de notre venue. Le docteur est notamment là pour examiner Alex. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une silhouette assise dans le coin le plus sombre bougea pour la deuxième fois en une heure. La première fois, c'était pour apporter un peu d'eau à l'adolescent qui s'était réveillé moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Alex et lui n'avait échangé qu'une ou deux paroles mais il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux. Le gamin ne s'était même pas étonné que l'ex-Marine ait laissé l'assassin rester chez lui.

Avec un soupir presque indistinct, Yassen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, son Grach au poing. Qu'il abaissa aussitôt en voyant que c'était bien le NCIS. Avant de retourner en silence occuper le même coin qu'auparavant, le revolver sur les genoux.

Les quatre personnes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Les deux agents de sécurité firent attention à ne pas fixer le Russe des yeux et si Abby et Ducky se sentirent tout d'abord mal à l'aise, l'assassin dans son coin sombre réussit très bien à se faire oublier.

D'ailleurs, ce fut Balboa qui commença.

« Vous pouvez partir, Gregorovitch. Mon collègue et moi resteront ici jusqu'au retour de l'agent Gibbs. »

Le Russe ne bougea pas ni ne répondit. L'agent du NCIS se répéta, sans plus de résultat. Seul fut audible un petit rire qui provenait du lit où un Alex Rider bien réveillé était en train de vérifier l'heure.

« Vous vous lasserez avant lui, agent Balboa. Salut Abby, bonjour Ducky. »

Les deux le saluèrent timidement, sans doute encore trop intimidés par la présence de l'assassin. Alex le sentit et eut un léger sourire avant de commencer à se laisser glisser hors du lit. Dans son coin, le Russe fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire ce à quoi, Alex répondit par un bref éclat de rire.

« Je vais vraiment finir par avoir des courbatures. Et personne ne m'a tiré dessus cette fois. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton péremptoire en direction de l'assassin. Puis il s'adressa au médecin-légiste : « Allons à la salle-de bains si vous voulez bien. »

Yassen n'avait toujours rien dit même si tout son langage corporel laissait filtrer une certaine désapprobation. Mais il n'essaya même pas d'intervenir, il savait à quel point un Rider pouvait être têtu.

Bien qu'il soit en meilleure forme que la veille, Alex dut reconnaître qu'il allait peut-être un peu vite en besogne. Au moment où il avança d'un premier pas, il faillit trébucher en avant, trop affaibli par l'alitement. Ducky et Abby le retinrent de justesse, puis, voyant qu'il insistait, l'aidèrent à se rendre jusqu'à la salle-de-bains. Balboa et son collègue sortirent derrière eux mais pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans la salle d'eau, Ducky commença par prendre la tension à son jeune patient et à examiner ses blessures. Avant de changer ses pansements.

« Tout à l'air en ordre, mon garçon, mais je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de rester encore au lit un moment, cela devrait t'aider à guérir plus vite. », fit Ducky de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

« Ce n'est rien. », fit Alex plutôt amer tout en désignant son corps meurtri. « Et pour une fois, personne ne m'a tiré dessus. Juste essayé de m'électrocuter et de me noyer. Mais je suis assez résistant. »

L'adolescent avait énoncé tout cela d'un ton particulièrement détaché qui mit franchement mal à l'aise ses deux interlocuteurs. Pour preuve, Ducky, habituellement très bavard, venait de perdre sa langue. Et Abby pensait comme lui. Un adolescent qui avait subi toutes ces épreuves n'aurait pas du en parler comme s'il ne s'agissait que de météo. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Inquiète pour Alex, elle tenta une dernière approche pour contrer son attitude.

Elle lui asséna une taloche derrière la tête à la manière de Gibbs, avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait (presque réellement) sévère :

« Tu as besoin de repos. Au lit, jeune homme et pas de discussions. »

Face à sa tentative, elle vit Alex et Ducky échanger un regard amusé. Bien. C'était le but de la manœuvre. Quant à Alex, l'humour d'Abby était vraiment rafraîchissant (même si elle lui faisait fortement penser à Jack) et il convint intérieurement qu'un peu de repos supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il allait d'ailleurs sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre avant qu'Abby ne pose soudainement une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

« Attends, juste une question. Sais-tu pourquoi Gibbs a laissé cet homme avec toi ? Je dois avouer qu'il me fait plutôt froid dans le dos. », conclut Abby tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire ironique.

« Tu m'aurais inquiété si tu m'avais affirmé le contraire, Abs. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un héros, mais Yassen m'a beaucoup aidé et ce en plusieurs occasions, alors je suppose que je… lui fais confiance. », le regard de la jeune femme était plein de compassion mais Alex n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle ait compris, alors il ajouta : « C'est lui qui m'a tiré des griffes de Scorpia et amené ici il y a deux jours. »

L'analyste et le légiste hochèrent la tête en silence pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris cette fois-ci. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'adolescent compléta : « Yassen sait parfaitement se fondre dans le décor, alors faîtes comme s'il n'était pas là et vous verrez que vous n'y penserez même plus. »

A la suite de quoi, ils retournèrent s'installer dans la chambre. Et, en effet, pendant plus d'heure, ils discutèrent sans faire plus de cas du Russe.

Lorsque soudain celui-ci releva la tête de son livre de grammaire japonaise, tous sens en alerte. Alex se redressa dans son lit ayant lui aussi capté les bruits éloignés mais suspects. Le Russe marcha jusqu'à la porte, Grach au poing, tout en leur faisant signe de ne plus parler ni bouger. Puis il revint sur ses pas pour déposer un lourd objet métallique sur le lit.

Sous les yeux tendus d'Abby et Ducky, Alex soupesa l'arme, vérifia le chargeur et prit fermement le revolver. Avant de lever les yeux sur le visage insondable et d'acquiescer lentement. Ce n'était qu'une précaution, mais elle pouvait se révéler utile.

Puis Yassen sortit, en direction du rez-de chaussée. Le Russe descendit les marches sans faire de bruit. Il savait que Scorpia, après avoir réalisé sa trahison, tenterait quelque chose. A la cuisine, il découvrit le cadavre du collègue de Balboa. En se concentrant bien, il réussit à discerner des voix qui provenaient du salon : cinq pour être plus exactes, une Américaine et quatre accentuées Europe de l'Est.

Le visage impassible, Gregorovitch se déplaça silencieusement, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire.

A l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis, les trois personnes guettaient depuis près d'une demi-heure et en silence le moindre indice sur la situation. Au départ, Abby avait voulu dire quelque chose à propos de l'arme dans les mains de l'adolescent et s'était finalement retenue. Elle savait que ni elle ni Ducky ne serait capable de s'en servir. Et elle se doutait qu'aux yeux d'Alex, il ne s'agisse que d'une simple précaution. Elle le sentait, le jeune espion n'avait pas l'instinct de tueur.

Ils se crispèrent tous trois en entendant finalement des pas dans le couloir se diriger vers la pièce où ils trouvaient. Tendue, Abby prit la main de Ducky qui la serra avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Alex leva le revolver, cran de sûreté relevé et doigt sur la détente, le visage vide de toute émotion. La clenche s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant un Balboa blessé mais vivant. L'homme tituba jusqu'au lit où il s'assit avec un soulagement visible.

« Sanders est mort. Les quatre lituaniens également. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu un homme seul tuer avec autant de facilité. Pas que je sois en position de m'en plaindre aujourd'hui. » soupira l'agent de sécurité avec honnêteté. « Gregorovitch est en train de s'occuper des corps. Au moins, tout cela est terminé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Alex. », conclut-il tout en fixant le garçon blond, un éclat de sympathie dans le regard.

Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement pour l'homme qui se détourna alors vers ses collègues du NCIS. Aussitôt, Abby se mit à poser un nombre impressionnant de questions à la minute tandis que Ducky examinait le vilain coup de couteau que Balboa avait reçu au bras. Alex profita de leur inattention pour se glisser hors de la chambre.

Discrètement, il s'appuya à la rambarde, observant d'un air sombre le tueur à gages russe au milieu de cette pagaille de cadavres, en contrebas.

 **AR/NCIS**

La balle était presque sortie toute seule du revolver. L'ex-Marine n'avait même pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait, trop occupé à sentir la rage couler dans ses veines. Le Yougoslave s'écroula, mort sur le coup.

Aussitôt, Gibbs entendit une paire de pas précipités entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui.

« Jethro ? »

« Tobias ? Comment vont les autres ? »

« Tout va bien. Nous avons la maîtrise des lieux. Quelques blessés mais aucun mort. »

Gibbs hocha lentement la tête, rassuré. Cependant, il ne quittait toujours pas le cadavre des yeux ce que l'agent du FBI finit par remarquer.

« Jethro ? Je sais que nous avions pour mission de le capturer, mais s'il s'agit de légitime défense… »

« Ce n'en était pas. » La voix de l'ex-Marine semblait vide de toute émotion et ce fut ce qui inquiéta le plus son ami. Gibbs continua et sa voix devint de moins en moins impassible au fur et à mesure que la rage l'envahissait à nouveau. « Il a dit… il a dit qu'à cause des horreurs qu'il avait vécu, Alex ne guérirait jamais vraiment. Qu'il serait toujours marqué à la fois par ce qui lui avait infligé Scorpia et le MI6. » à cet instant, les yeux bleus – qui brillaient étrangement – plongèrent tout au fond des iris noires. « Je vais l'adopter, Tobias… Je vais l'adopter et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soutien l'aide à surmonter tout cela. »

Fornell le fixa un instant des yeux, très étonné, puis soupira, baissa les yeux au sol et les releva semblant avoir pris sa décision.

« C'était de la légitime défense. Mon rapport le confirmera. »

Leroy Jethro Gibbs eut un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête avec gratitude.

« Merci Tobias. »

« Vous connaissant, votre équipe – qui a mon avis n'est toujours pas au courant de ce léger détail – va bondir de joie. Et n'oubliez pas d'organiser une crémaillère ! Je me ferai un plaisir de venir. », s'exclama Fornell tout se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que les scènes d'action vous ont semblé au moins un peu réalistes ( n'hésitez pas à me dire, je sais que ces passages ne sont pas mon fort.)**

 **L'intrusion des tueurs de Scorpia n'était pas prévue au départ mais j'ai pensé que l'organisation ne pouvait pas laisser filer Alex sans rien tenter. Maintenant que Gibbs a tué Kurst et arrêté son réseau, Alex va enfin souffler.**

 **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue à cette fic, alors profitez-en bien !**

 **Petite remarque, j'ai commencé tout récemment des fics (une fic et une série d'OS) sur la série tv 'Revolution' si cela vous intéresse. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !**

 **Merci à vous, chers lecteurs et à bientôt,**

 **Guepard54**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Annonce effrayante**

Il n'était pas loin de neuf heures du matin ce jour-là lorsque Leroy Jethro Gibbs se gara devant l'agence du NCIS.

Lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui deux jours plus tôt après l'affrontement avec Scorpia, il y avait retrouvé Alex, Gregorovitch, Ducky, Abby et Balboa mais également les cinq cadavres qu'il avait aussitôt du faire évacuer. Il avait alors compris pourquoi Kurst lui avait dit 'si Alex et vous êtes encore vivants ce soir'.

Balboa avait perdu son collègue et Gibbs avait retrouvée une Abby choquée bien que partiellement réconfortée par Ducky, qui faisait parfois preuve d'une certaine psychologie. Gregorovitch restait aussi impassible que toujours et Alex…

Alex était celui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait pas été perturbé par l'attaque – et quoi de plus normal avec son passé au MI6 ? – mais il ne s'était pas réjoui lorsque Gibbs lui avait annoncé que Zeljan Kurst avait été tué et son réseau démantelé. A peine avait-il haussé les épaules, comme si de toute manière, cela ne changeait rien à sa situation.

Ducky disait que cette apathie n'avait rien de vraiment inquiétant et qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Gibbs n'avait aucun souci avec cela ou il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'adopter un adolescent avec un passé aussi chargé qu'Alex Rider.

En parlant d'adoption, Allison Hart devait passer chez Gibbs le soir même vers neuf heures. L'ex-Marine tâcherait d'en parler avec l'adolescent juste avant, pendant le dîner. De cette manière, il aurait une idée de la réaction d'Alex. Il ne lui mettrait pas bien évidemment le couteau sous la gorge mais avoir pris les devants permettrait de donner à Alex une certaine sécurité comparé au fait que jusqu'ici, le garçon avait dû essentiellement compter sur lui-même en cas de problème.

Quant à l'annonce à faire à son équipe, il comptait s'en occuper le matin même. Vance lui avait accordé un congé la veille et Gibbs en avait profité pour congédier Gregorovitch et veiller lui-même sur Alex. Le garçon allait de mieux en mieux et si certaines de ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, il pouvait néanmoins se déplacer seul et sans problèmes dans la maison. Il savait également changer ses propres pansements alors Gibbs avait accepté de retourner travailler. Il avait tout de même laissé Balboa surveiller l'adolescent durant son absence. Avec Alex, autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé, saluant au passage les collègues qu'il croisait. Comme il l'avait prédit, à cette heure avancée de la mâtinée, Ziva, Tony et McGee se trouvaient déjà dans leur espace de travaille commun. Et pas seuls. Léon Vance, Abby et Ducky discutaient tranquillement avec eux, le directeur aussi sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Salut, Patron ! Déjà un jour de retard pour le débrifing ! », plaisanta Tony.

Gibbs l'accueillit à sa manière en lui assénant une petite taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

« Bonjour Patron ! Heureux de vous voir. », lança à son tour McGee, avec un franc sourire que l'ex-Marine lui rendit.

Ziva et Vance le saluèrent discrètement tandis qu'Abby l'étreignait. Quant à Ducky, juste après son habituel 'Bonjour, Jethro', il s'avança pour lui poser une question dont tous ceux présents voulaient sans doute connaître la réponse.

« Comment va Alex ? »

« Je dirai qu'il se remet plutôt bien. Je commence à avoir du mal à le retenir, il déteste être inactif. », dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Gibbs avait découvert que l'adolescent avait du mal à rester entre quatre murs et ne rien faire, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée. A peine remis de ses blessures et Gibbs l'avait déjà surpris à réessayer des mouvements de Karaté et de musculation. Pour entretenir sa forme physique, avait-il dit à Gibbs. Ce dernier voulait bien le croire. Mis à part les blessures que l'adolescent avait récoltées durant ses activités d'espionnage, Alex était en parfaite santé et faisait particulièrement attention à son hygiène de vie. Et il adorait les fruits, ce qui était plutôt rare chez un garçon de son âge.

« C'est un ado, Gibbs. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de tes jeunes années ? », se moqua gentiment le cinéphile.

Les autres rirent tandis qu'il se recevait un nouveau coup sur la tête.

« Tu auras six ans pour t'y habituer, Gibbs. La majorité n'est qu'à vingt-et-un ans. », lança joyeusement Abby.

Puis elle se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire en remarquant le silence de plomb qui tomba sur la pièce. Brisé au bout de longues minutes par un Léon Vance impassible.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire, agent Gibbs ? »

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'analyste scientifique qui lui renvoya un regard d'excuse, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis, puisque le plus gros était fait, il décida de se jeter immédiatement à l'eau. Il regarda ses collègues bien droit dans les yeux avant d'annoncer de bute en blanc :

« J'ai décidé d'adopter Alex. »

Le silence se poursuivit quelques secondes avant que les premières mines joyeuses ne commencent à apparaître. McGee le félicita, Tony, l'éternel blagueur, plaisanta sur le fait que ses cheveux poivre et sel deviendraient blancs avant qu'il ait pu dire 'ouf' et Abby le serra dans ses bras en riant.

« Je dois dire, agent Gibbs, que vous vous débrouillez toujours pour me surprendre. », fit Léon Vance, un éclat de sympathie au fond des yeux visible pour celui qui savait le déchiffrer. Gibbs le remercia d'un hochement de tête. 

Quant à Ziva, elle le regardait avec un étonnement chaleureux caractéristique de la jeune femme.

« Vous lui en avez déjà parlé ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

Gibbs sourit. Elle était toujours la plus intuitive.

« Non, mais Allison Hart va passer avec le dossier après le dîner et je compte évoquer le sujet juste avant. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. »

« Tu rigoles, il n'a que quinze ans et il a tout perdu ! », intervint Tony.

« Justement, Tony, », répondit l'Israélienne avant que l'ex-Marine n'ait pu le faire. « Il se peut qu'Alex craigne de mettre de nouvelles personnes en danger en les côtoyant. Et il sait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. »

« Mais il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire, Ziva ! »

On sentait parfaitement au ton d'Abby que si Alex avait été en face d'elle au même moment, la jeune gothique l'aura prise dans ses bras pour ne jamais le relâcher. D'ailleurs, ils partageaient tous son point de vue. Alex Rider avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert et ce projet d'adoption tombait pour ainsi dire à point nommé.

C'est pourquoi Ziva conclut pour Gibbs.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que vous avez tout à fait eu raison d'entreprendre ces démarches, Gibbs. », le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Pour le moment, Alex est désorienté et a besoin d'être guidé. Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Ces paroles venaient d'autant plus du fond du cœur que Ziva n'oublierait elle-même jamais ce que Gibbs avait fait pour elle lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le NCIS. Gibbs sembla le comprendre et la remercia discrètement.

« Et il faut que tu prépares une crémaillère dès maintenant pour que tout soit près dès qu'Alex acceptera ! »

Abby sautillait littéralement de joie.

« Oui, eh bien en attendant, j'ai bien reçu le rapport du FBI sur Scorpia mais pas encore celui du NCIS. Alors, au travail ! », leur fit leur supérieur avant de se diriger vers son propre bureau. « Et Félicitations par avance, agent Gibbs ! »

Avec le tempérament de son agent, Vance ne doutait pas un seul instant de la réussite de son entreprise et ce sur tous les points. Alex Rider comme Leroy Jethro Gibbs le méritaient amplement. Quant à lui, dès confirmation, il annoncerait la bonne nouvelle au directeur du MI6. Il était sûr que Tulipe Jones du dénouement final et heureux de l'affaire Alex Rider.

Bientôt, Ducky et Abby rejoignirent également leur repaire.

Ce fut Timothy McGee qui sut trouver parfaitement le mot de la fin.

« Tu dois sauter de joie, Tony, nous accueillons enfin quelqu'un de ton âge. »

Un tube de colle faillit le percuter moins d'une seconde plus tard, sous les regards rieurs de Gibbs et Ziva.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu. A présent, il pouvait parfaitement déambuler dans la maison et se soigner tout seul. Il avait d'ailleurs rassuré Gibbs que celui-ci pouvait retourner travailler sans risque. D'autant que l'ex-Marine avait demandé à l'agent Balboa de veiller sur lui, ce que l'homme avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

Particulièrement depuis que Yassen était parti, l'avant-veille au soir. En effet, maintenant que la dernière tentative de Scorpia avait échoué et que Zeljan Kurst était mort, il y avait peu de chances que l'organisation s'en reprenne de sitôt à Alex. Et tout à parier qu'elle était au contraire en train de lâcher ses plaies, honteuse.

Alex n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir une vrai conversation avec le tueur à gages mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté le continent pour ce qu'il en savait. Alex le regrettait quelque peu mais après tout, ce comportement de fantôme était dans sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas le reprocher au Russe, il le comprenait au contraire tout à fait. Quelque soit la vie d'un espion ou d'un assassin, il s'agissait toujours d'une vie solitaire au final. Alex ne faisait-il pas la même chose avec l'agent Gibbs, en faisant tout pour ne pas se dévoiler à l'homme ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'adolescent n'oublierait jamais comment Yassen Gregorovitch lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela n'effacerait pas bien sûr le meurtre de Ian, mais en ce qui concernait Alex, le Russe avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas comme Rothman, Kurst et les autres, un vulgaire criminel tout juste bon à enfermer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été heureux d'apprendre son absolution par les Etats-Unis. Pour être passé des deux côtés de la barrière, Alex ne pouvait plus mentir et parler d'une réalité en noir et blanc. Il n'y avait jamais eu les bons d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. La vérité était que tout cela faisait partie d'un monde en demi-teinte. Alex savait qu'il fallait en être passé par là où il était allé pour bien se rendre compte de cette triste réalité. Alors il ne jugerait pas Yassen.

C'est ce qui l'éloignait de l'agent Gibbs. Bien que perspicace, l'homme ne comprenait pas toujours certaines réactions du jeune espion. Ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas, Gibbs était un fédéral et réfléchissait comme tel.

Alex était en train de finir une rapide vaisselle lorsqu'il entendit soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Lui et Balboa avaient mangé ensemble et l'homme était sorti fumer depuis cinq minutes. Alex abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller décrocher. C'était sûrement Gibbs qui voulait vérifier comment il allait. Alex sentait souvent que l'homme s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui.

Il arriva finalement trop tard et le répondeur se mit en route. Une de femme résonna aussitôt dans le salon.

« Agent Gibbs, Allison Hart à l'appareil. Vous n'avez pas répondu sur votre portable. C'est juste pour vous prévenir, au sujet de ma visite pour l'adoption d'Alex qu'il se peut que j'ai du retard. Attendez-moi plutôt vers vingt-deux heures trente. Bonne journée à vous. »

Alex resta figé un long moment, interdit.

Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué que l'ex-Marine s'inquiétait encore plus de son bien-être ces derniers jours. Mais, une adoption ? Non, c'était inenvisageable.

Ce n'était pas qu'Alex n'appréciait pas l'initiative. Il en connaissait peu sur l'ex-Marine mais avait tout de suite su que l'homme était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait vraiment avoir confiance. Et quelqu'un qui ne lâchait pas prise lorsqu'il s'engageait dans une cause.

Mais Alex ne pouvait pas le laisser faire çà. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, à Ian, Jack et enfin aux Pleasure. Il était un danger pour ses proches, il l'avait bien compris, et il ne voulait pas cela pour les si sympathiques membres de l'équipe du NCIS.

Alex regarda par la fenêtre et répondit au signe amical de l'agent Balboa. Il l'avait informé qu'il était encore fatigué et qu'il allait faire une sieste après le repas.

En réalité, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen Gregorovitch marchait au milieu de la foule dans une station de métro en plein cœur de Washington D.C.

A présent que le réseau de Zeljan Kurst avait été démantelé grâce aux efforts conjoints du FBI et du NCIS, il était libre de quitter le pays. Il comptait retourner s'installer en Russie, définitivement, sans doute pour y passer sa retraite. De temps à autre, il s'occuperait d'affaires en lien avec la Mafia russe ou même d'autres cartels. De toute manière, il s'agissait de mener une vie bien plus tranquille maintenant que Scorpia n'était plus pendue à ses basques.

Pendant plus de quinze ans, il devait reconnaître que l'organisation lui avait apporté une vie confortable, même si quelque peu mouvementée. Mais cette époque de sa vie était à présent révolue. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le Russe allait tout abandonner et s'enterrer dans un coin, car pour un homme de sa fortune et de son expérience, il y avait toujours diverses possibilités, particulièrement dans son pays natal. Simplement, lever le pied ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Le tueur à gages fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix électronique qui annonçait l'avancée imminente de la ligne de métro qu'il attendait présentement. Il consulta sa montre et se rendit sur le quai. Le métro arriva et les portes s'ouvrirent laissèrent descendre les derniers travailleurs qui reprenaient leur travail après la pose déjeuner. Puis Yassen monta à son tour dans le wagon, immobile et impassible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – de suspect. A quelques mètres devant lui, une figure familière lui tournait le dos. Un mètre soixante-cinq environ, des cheveux blonds cendrés reconnaissables, Alex Rider était habillé d'un treillis noir peu remarquable et agrippait d'une main la bretelle de son sac-à-dos.

Sauf qu'Alex venait à peine de se remettre et qu'il n'aurait pas du se retrouver ici. Encore moins en ayant tout l'air de s'être échappé de la maison de l'agent Gibbs.

Yassen n'essaya pas de l'approcher. Alex pouvait en profiter pour aller se camoufler dans un endroit inaccessible. Tout comme Zeljan Kurst, l'assassin blond était au courant de la procédure d'adoption lancée par l'agent Gibbs. En effet, Yassen avait appris l'assassinat des Pleasure par Scorpia.

Et cette procédure devait avoir un lien avec la présence d'Alex dans cette rame de métro dont le terminus était à l'extérieur de la ville. Avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, l'adolescent devait penser qu'il était un danger pour tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Quoi qu'il en soit – et peu importait son opinion personnelle sur cette affaire – Yassen n'essaierait pas de le retenir de force. Mais il pouvait s'assurer de l'empêcher de quitter le pays et même les abords de Washington avant que l'équipe du NCIS n'ait eu la chance de le retrouver.

Les lèvres du Russe s'étirent d'un mince sourire puis il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro qui l'intéressait.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était presque vingt-deux heures ce soir-là lorsque l'agent du NCIS Ziva David rentra finalement chez elle. Les dernières heures de la journée avaient été particulièrement épuisantes.

Alex s'était enfui.

De manière assez surprenante, la première notification avait été donnée par Yassen Gregorovitch lui-même. Le Russe avait appelé directement Gibbs sur son portable pour l'informer qu'il avait aperçu Alex dans une rame de métro à destination de l'extérieur de la ville. Aussitôt, Gibbs avait appelé Balboa pour vérifier et l'agent de sécurité lui avait alors confirmé qu'Alex n'était plus là et qu'il avait emporté quelques affaires.

L'ex-Marine avait aussitôt lancé l'avis de recherche. Le tueur russe leur avait assuré qu'Alex ne pourrait quitter la ville – comment, là aurait été la question si l'homme n'avait été un criminel expérimenté – et ce jusqu'à ce que Gibbs puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Gregorovitch avait apparemment appris pour la procédure d'adoption en cours grâce à Kurst. L'homme, toujours aussi frustrant et impassible, n'avait pas commenté sur ce fait.

Gibbs s'était tout d'abord inquiété du fait que Gregorovitch soit encore à Washington mais l'homme leur avait répondu d'un ton réticent qu'il avait 'encore quelques petites affaires à régler'. Ziva, qui avait de l'expérience dans le milieu, savait ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire avec l'effondrement du réseau américain de Scorpia.

Ce qu'elle craignait le plus en revanche, c'est que l'adolescent parvienne à leur filer entre les doigts à cause d'un malentendu. Elle avait pu voir que le garçon était plutôt doué et du reste, elle comprenait ses raisons. Après avoir perdu chacune des personnes qui s'étaient occupées de lui, Alex Rider avait peur de s'attacher à nouveau pour perdre encore. A sa place, l'Israélienne aurait eut la même réaction.

La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau avant de se diriger à la cuisine et de se faire un sandwich. Le déjeuner commençait à remonter à loin.

Elle était en pleine dégustation lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte arrière était entrouverte. Sortant son revolver, elle commença à inspecter le rez-de-chaussée puis se rendit à l'étage. Sous la porte de la salle-de-bains, une lumière douce filtrait. Ziva prit son élan pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, son arme pointée vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Arme qu'elle rangea aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut _qui_ était son visiteur nocturne.

Un Alex Rider torse nu avait trouvé son kit de secours et était en train de changer ses pansements dont quelques-uns étaient imbibés de sang.

« Alex ! », s'exclama aussitôt Ziva avec soulagement.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle avec une expression résignée. Il était en train de panser une plaie particulièrement sanguinolente et s'était arrêté à l'appel de l'ex-Mossad. Celle-ci reprit la situation en mains.

« Je vais t'aider. », lui dit-elle en s'avançant.

Il ne recula pas, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. En moins de dix minutes, la jeune femme avait fini de s'occuper de ses bandages. Elle rangea le kit et se tourna finalement vers lui, indécise.

« Je me suis préparée un sandwich, çà te dirait de grignoter quelque chose ? »

Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il ait pris le temps de manger durant sa cavale. Il acquiesça silencieusement et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, située au rez-de-chaussée. Du coin de l'œil, Ziva le vit descendre les escaliers en grimaçant. Sans doute ses blessures rouvertes souffraient-elles de cet exercice.

Elle lui servit un sandwich au fromage fondu qu'il commença à manger en silence. Il ne levait pas les yeux sur elle, sans doute de peur d'avoir à engager la conversation. Puis Ziva débarrassa et fit une rapide vaisselle.

« Merci. »

Le garçon derrière elle avait parlé à voix basse pourtant elle avait nettement entendu la sincérité dans sa voix. Elle se retourna calmement vers lui et il lui sourit faiblement, comme honteux.

« Je t'en prie. Etre en cavale n'est pas toujours facile, j'en sais quelque chose. »

Elle s'était souvent retrouvée dans sa situation lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour le Mossad.

« Vous pensez que Gibbs m'en veux ? »

Elle soupira. Clairement son hypothèse avait été la bonne. Après ce qui était arrivé au reste de ses proches, il avait peur de faire souffrir encore plus de gens. Quant à sa question, elle était sûre que l'ex-Marine était beaucoup plus inquiet que fâché. Ils l'avaient tous été, cette après-midi.

« Je pense que Gibbs comprendra parfaitement. La question se pose à présent non pas sur ce que tu as fait mais sur ce que tu veux faire maintenant. Tu sais, Gibbs est vraiment ravi de t'adopter. »

Alex soupira puis baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

« Je sais. Et ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant de cette initiative, mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Si je suis fais pour cela. », il se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Afin de le mettre plus à l'aise, Ziva continua de s'occuper de sa vaisselle.

« Ecoute, Alex, je sais ce que tu penses. Lorsque je suis arrivée au NCIS, j'étais un assassin fraîchement débarqué du Mossad. Je n'avais pas la même vision que les fédéraux américains et je sais qu'il a fallu du temps à Gibbs pour me faire confiance. Mais c'est finalement arrivé et cet homme m'a beaucoup aidé, y compris les fois où je pensais que je ne le méritais pas. Toi, Gibbs te fait déjà confiance et ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été plongé si jeune dans cet univers sombre. Tu vas apprendre à vivre avec. Si tu continues de fuir, c'est quelque chose que tu n'achèveras jamais. Fais-moi confiance. Nous voulons t'aider, et Gibbs le premier. »

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour le voir acquiescer calmement, les mains enfuies dans les poches de son treillis noir. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Et elle vit le moment exact où il prit sa décision.

Elle s'essuya les mains, prit son sac et ses clés de voiture avant de l'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée.

« Allez viens ! Une certaine Allison Hart attend ta réponse. »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris puis compris qu'elle avait su lire en lui. Il eut un dernier et minuscule moment d'hésitation avant de la suivre à l'extérieur.

 **AR/NCIS**

« Vous savez, agent Gibbs, un adolescent n'est pas toujours facile. Surtout un avec un passé aussi sombre. »

Leroy Jethro Gibbs savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de lui remonter le moral de la part d'Allison Hart.

L'avocate était arrivée moins de dix minutes plus tôt. Malheureusement, Alex était absent. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, l'ex-Marine sentait le découragement peser sur ses épaules.

Il n'en voulait pas à Alex, l'adolescent avait vécu des choses horribles et sa réaction était à prévoir. Mais, lui qui ne s'était pas senti serein au début était sûr d'une chose : il était prêt cette fois-ci. Il tenait à aider le jeune anglais et à effacer les mauvais souvenirs des derniers mois. Alex Rider méritait à présent d'avoir une vie normale.

C'est pourquoi son cœur s'était serré un court instant en entendant la nouvelle de la bouche de Gregorovitch. Il s'était tout d'abord méfié puis avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Alex, encore blessé s'était enfui en apprenant par le plus grand des hasards la procédure d'adoption et vagabondait seul dans les rues.

Le Russe lui avait affirmé qu'il ne quitterait pas la ville mais celle-ci était déjà assez étendue pour qu'un gamin aussi doué qu'Alex Rider puisse disparaître dans la nature. Raison pour laquelle Gibbs était rentré bredouille une demi-heure plus tôt car il devait tout de même accueillir l'avocate. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait encore à son bureau en train de chercher.

Présentement installé au salon en compagnie de la jeune femme, il fixait son verre, les yeux dans le vague.

Il fut réveillé de sa transe par des coups secs frappés à la porte d'entrée qu'il alla ouvrir.

« Ziva ? »

« Bonsoir Gibbs, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler. »

L'Israélienne se décala et laissa la place à un adolescent blond qui regardait l'ex-Marine avec prudence.

« Alex ! », le visage de l'homme s'éclaira. « Viens, entre. »

Il se décala pour le laisser passer puis referma la porte derrière Ziva. La démarche du jeune homme était hésitante mais il adressa un mince sourire à l'avocate qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Alex croisa enfin son regard.

« Non merci, j'ai mangé chez Ziva. Et puis, je ne veux pas perdre de temps, si l'administration américaine est aussi lente que celle de mon pays. »

Gibbs cligna des yeux. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Alex lui sourit plus franchement avant de demander :

« Bon, on la prépare cette adoption ? »


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Note : Ceci est bien l'épilogue de** _ **Quand le passé te rattrape**_ **. Cependant, j'ajouterai un dernier one-shot qui se passera trois ans plus tard.**

 **C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas validé 'complete'.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

« Hey, Tony, viens plutôt nous aider à installer les tables de jardin que Ziva a apporté ! » cria Alex en direction du cinéphile qui était déjà en train de picorer dans les ramequins.

Taquin, ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de les rejoindre dans la cour avant de la maison de Gibbs.

« Où est notre Abby nationale ? Je crois que c'est elle qui a tout fait pour qu'on organise cette petite crémaillère, non ? »

« Euh, Tony, je sais que j'ai parfois des problèmes avec votre langue mais il me semble qu'Alex n'est pas un appartement alors ce n'est pas une 'crémaillère'. » intervint Ziva en lui passant une chaise en plastique. « Et pour répondre à ta question, Abby est en train de donner des ordres à l'arrière. »

« Ahh… »

Tony fit une grimace exagérée.

« Et au cas où cela t'intéresserait, », compléta l'adolescent blond « Gibbs est parti réglé quelques détails. »

« Alors il ne manque plus que lui et Hart si je comprends bien. », conclut Tony « Aïe…, Ziva, c'était mon pied ! »

Elle afficha un faux air contrit.

« Oh, désolé, Tony, je n'avais pas vu. »

« Oui, eh bien tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un examen médical complet obligatoire pour l'accord de la nationalité ? Parce que si c'est cela tu es déjà mal barrée… »

Soudain, Alex n'écouta plus leurs chamailleries que d'une oreille très distraite. Une voiture noire et peu remarquable garée de l'autre côté de la rue avait pourtant attiré son regard. Quoique ce ne fut pas tant le véhicule que l'homme qui était au volant…

Sans cesser de les fixer du regard, il reposa la chaise en plastique qu'il tenait.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dîtes à Gibbs qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je reviens. »

Lorsque les trois agents fédéraux qui se chamaillaient encore comprirent le sens de sa phrase, il avait déjà traversé la rue et tenait la portière que Yassen lui avait ouverte.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Ziva leva la tête en entendant le bruit d'une portière qui claque. Puis elle se rappela qu'Alex venait de leur dire quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il ne s'absenterait pas longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Tony et McGee venaient d'émerger eux aussi et le premier était carrément en train de sortir son arme de service, les sourcils froncés. Ziva l'en empêcha à temps. Elle était d'accord sur le fait qu'un homme comme Gregorovitch n'était pas digne de confiance, mais elle avait confiance dans le jugement d'Alex qui venait de s'asseoir sur le siège passager avant. En outre, à cette distance, ils pouvaient encore toucher l'adolescent.

La voiture noire de l'autre côté de la rue démarra et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Gibbs a adopté un gamin complètement cinglé. », fit Tony, un peu plus calme qu'auparavant. « Qui monterait volontairement dans la voiture d'un tueur à gages ? »

« Je n'aime pas çà plus que toi, Tony, mais je suppose qu'avec tout le mal qu'il s'est donné, Gregorovitch ne va pas tout à coup assassiner un garçon pour lequel il a dépensé tant de temps et d'énergie à sauver. », remarqua sagement le génie en informatique.

Tony se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

« Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu proposes le Bleu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir dire à Gibbs lorsqu'il rentrera ? Que son nouveau gamin ne tient pas en place une seule seconde et que non content de monter en voiture avec des étrangers, il y monte avec des criminels certifiés. »

Ziva lui répondit en posant une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser complètement.

« Eh bien, Alex a promis de revenir vite et peut-être qu'il sera là avant même que Gibbs n'arrive. Et je pense qu'il sait prendre soin de loi et à surtout besoin de notre confiance. Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est précisément faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Les hommes n'avaient pas l'air complètement convaincus pourtant ils comprenaient sa logique. Ils acquiescèrent puis continuèrent les préparatifs de la fête organisée le soir même pour l'adoption d'Alex.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le trajet en voiture avait duré à peine vingt minutes, dans un silence presque total. Yassen n'avait pas précisé où ils allaient pourtant Alex reconnut les terrepleins pour l'envol et l'atterrissage à l'extérieur de la ville. Il comprit immédiatement.

Yassen Gregorovitch quittait les Etats-Unis. Et s'il respectait l'accord passé avec les fédéraux américains, comme Gibbs en avait informé Alex deux jours plus tôt, c'était pour de bon.

Le Russe les fit s'arrêter à moins de vingt mètres de l'appareil et se tourna vers lui, posément. Ainsi que l'adolescent le pressentait, c'était le moment des adieux.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir sans entendre la respiration de ces fédéraux sur ma nuque. », commença l'assassin d'un ton impassible. « Alors… J'ai entendu dire que tu restes à Washington pour de bon ? »

Alex eut un bref sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Mais le tueur à gages continua.

« Au moins, je suis sûr que l'agent Gibbs ne te laissera pas te fourrer dans des ennuis avec la CIA, le FBI ou toute autre agence gouvernementale. »

« Eh bien je suppose que je vais pouvoir passer plus de deux mois consécutifs à l'école. », répondit Alex du même ton léger.

« Et je pense qu'après toutes ces absences scolaires, quelques semaines de révision intensive seront au programme. »

Alex fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement inquiet.

« Oui bah, j'espère qu'elles ne se termineront pas comme la dernière fois. Pour me récompenser, mon précepteur m'a emmené dans un voyage scolaire à Venise où j'ai failli me faire empoisonner par une psychopathe qui voulait se venger de mon père pour finalement atterrir à l'hôpital avec une balle logée à deux millimètres du cœur. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Yassen le regardait avec cette expression caractéristique qui n'était pas un sourire. Puis son expression devint plus sérieuse et il leva son regard bleu glacé vers le lointain.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer auprès d'eux, tu avais déjà assez à faire avec le MI6. Je suppose que la balle logée dans ma poitrine a altéré mon jugement. »

« Disons qu'au moins j'ai appris pendant ces quelques semaines à Malagosto quelques trucs qui m'ont servi pour les missions suivantes. Et puis cela m'a permis d'apprendre la vérité sur mon père. » Alex haussa les épaules puis observa la réaction de l'assassin.

Celui-ci conserva cependant son visage impassible.

« Je suppose que quelque part je savais déjà que John n'était pas un assassin comme les autres. Ni un espion, ni même un soldat. Je dirais qu'il n'était aucun d'eux et tous à la fois. John était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je souhaite que tu l'aies connu. » Puis le Russe sortit quelque chose d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et le lui tendit. « C'était à lui, lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour Scorpia. »

Alex prit le revolver qui avait appartenu à John Rider. Il le soupesa puis enroula sa main jusqu'à poser son index sur la gâchette. Il se demandait à présent comment son père avait été dans ses moments-là. Si lui aussi avait soif de justice tout en détestant l'engin de mort qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.

D'ailleurs, Yassen dut remarquer que les traits de l'adolescent s'étaient légèrement crispés.

« John aurait été fier de toi, Alex. »

Ledit garçon se promettait de toujours se rappeler cet instant. Il y avait une part d'émotion tellement inhabituelle dans la voix de Yassen Gregorovitch à ce moment. Mais, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait bien, John Rider avait été le mentor de Gregorovitch et sans doute l'une des seuls personnes dont le Russe respectait encore la mémoire.

« Alors vous prenez votre 'retraite' ? »

Ce fut Alex lui-même qui brisa le moment. Il ne voulait pas incommoder l'homme en face de lui et, dans leur milieu, trop d'émotions pouvaient être dangereuses. Reprenant son masque d'impassibilité, Gregorovitch haussa un sourcil gentiment moqueur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes encore me suivre ? Je retourne en Russie, et cette fois pour de bon, Alex. », l'informa-t-il plus sérieusement.

L'adolescent acquiesça avant de suivre l'adulte jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Il l'observa mettre méthodiquement l'appareil en route pour la préparation au décollage. Puis Yassen se tourna vers lui et lui remit les clés de la voiture qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici.

« Tu en auras besoin pour repartir. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas dépasser la limite de vitesse. Et attache ta ceinture. »

Alex eut un petit sourire ironique en repensant à son oncle. Mais il ne le dit pas au tueur russe.

« Merci, Yassen. »

Il ne disait pas seulement cela à cause de la voiture et l'assassin blond le savait. Il acquiesça puis dit une dernière parole avant de grimper dans l'engin.

« Prends soin de toi, Alex. »

La seconde suivante, le garçon s'éloignait de plusieurs mètres tandis que les rotors tournaient à pleins régime. Il observa le décollage parfait de l'hélicoptère qui démontrait une longue pratique. A l'image de ce crépuscule en plein cœur de Londres, Yassen leva une main. Alex savait cette fois ce que cela signifiait. Il leva la sienne en retour.

Puis il attendit que l'appareil ne soit plus visible à l'horizon avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Il avait une fête à laquelle il devait assister.

 **AR/NCIS**

« On dirait que vos gens ont déjà tout préparé pour cette petite fête, agent Gibbs. »

L'ex-Marine adressa un demi-sourire à l'avocate assise sur le siège passager avant à côté de lui avant de faire son créneau pour se garer correctement devant chez lui.

« Cela fait quasiment une semaine qu'Abby me harcèle avec çà. On dirait presque que c'est elle que j'adopte.

Ils sortirent tous deux de sa voiture puis se dirigèrent vers la maison. A part étaient-ils rentrés que ladite analyste se jetait sur lui.

« Ohhhh… Gibbs, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! »

« Abby, on s'est vu ce matin ! »

« Et alors ? », s'insurgea-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « J'ai quand bien le droit d'être heureuse de te voir, c'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui ! »

Il acquiesça, les yeux rieurs se posant soudain sur une silhouette familière.

« Tobias ? »

« Ah, Gibbs ! Figurez-vous que c'est votre analyste scientifique qui a tenu à ce que je vienne. Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro. Sûrement un coup de vos petits pirates informatiques… », mais l'agent du FBI n'avait pas l'air furieux. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient plissés et le coin de sa bouche légèrement relevé comme s'il trouvait la situation hilarante.

L'ex-Marine s'abstint de tout commentaire. Puis il aperçut son équipe qui venait vers lui. Il accueillit d'un léger coup sur la tête le cinéphile, déjà en train de grignoter des cacahuètes.

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de jours, Dinozzo ? », puis se tournant vers McGee et Ziva « Avez-vous vu Alex ? »

« Euh… »

Les coéquipiers se regardèrent d'un air gêné et en face d'eux, leur supérieur fronça peu à peu les sourcils.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Mais ils furent doublement sauvé lorsque retentit une petite voix.

« Regarde, Papa. J'ai trouvé Alex. »

Elisa Fornell apparut près d'eux, portée par un Alex complètement ébouriffé mais en pleine forme.

« Bonjour Agent Fornell. », sourit timidement l'adolescent.

L'adulte hocha silencieusement la tête avant de s'adresser à sa fille de huit ans d'un ton mi-grondeur mi-amusé.

« Lisa, j'espère que tu n'embêtes pas ce jeune homme. Et puis tu n'as plus l'âge de te faire porter. »

« Oh oui, mais je lui offert mes desseins et il voulait me remercier. Alors c'était plus pratique pour me faire un bisou. » répondit-elle du ton le plus innocent du monde, faisant rire les adultes.

Tony asséna une claque amicale sur l'épaule au jeune espion.

« Eh bien voilà, tu as déjà ta décoration pour ta nouvelle chambre : les cadeaux de ta première admiratrice. » fit-il d'un air moqueur.

« Moi, je trouve que c'est toujours mieux que ta décoration à toi, Tony. », intervint McGee, faisant référence aux posters de films, voitures et jolies filles.

« Et que dire de la tienne, McGeek ? », Tony lui tira la langue d'un air gamin.

Leurs gamineries furent interrompues par Abby qui se tourna vers Alex avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Mais où tu étais passé ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. »

C'est alors que Gibbs remarqua que Tony, Ziva et McGee semblaient regarder des points dans le vide. En tout cas, tous trois évitaient de le regarder, lui, en particulier. Mais il passerait dessus pour le moment. Il avait remarqué que la tenue d'Alex était comme négligée, comme si le garçon avait été précédemment exposé à un fort souffle de vent. Mais il aurait tout le loisir d'interroger Alex plus tard là-dessus.

Pour le moment, ils avaient un évènement à fêter.

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur une des tables les plus proches et, bien vite imité par ses compagnons, la leva au-dessus de sa tête.

« Félicitations à Alex pour son arrivée parmi nous ! », dit-il en regardant ledit garçon dans les yeux.

Il sut que tout cela avait été un bon choix lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux brillants de l'adolescent face à lui.

 **AR/NCIS**

Trois heures et des poussières plus tard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs était occupé à ranger sa maison. Tous les 'invités' venaient de les quitter et Alex était parti arranger l'ancienne chambre d'ami qui devenait donc officiellement la sienne.

Il avait quasiment fini lorsqu'il tomba sur les CD de musique offerts par Abby. Du métal, évidemment. Il décida d'en profiter pour aller voir si l'adolescent blond n'avait besoin de rien.

Alex avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Il était assis sur le lit, tête baissée et mine pensive. Il faisait tourner dans ses mains un objet auquel Gibbs aurait préféré qu'il ne touche jamais. Ou tout du moins pas avant sa majorité.

Il ne lui fit pas de remarque mais s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et attendit que l'adolescent engage la conversation.

« Ce Browning appartenait à mon père, vous savez. »

« Et qui te l'a donné ? »

L'adolescent redressa la tête et lui fit une parodie de sourire.

« Vous ne tenez pas à la savoir. », lui dit mystérieusement Alex.

« Est-ce que par hasard cela aurait avoir avec l'absence dont a parlé Abby ? » demanda l'ex-Marine, même s'il avait déjà une idée des réponses à ses deux dernières questions. Après tout, Fornell s'inquiétait il y a quelques heures car le départ de Yassen Gregorovitch du territoire américain n'avait toujours pas été signalé.

La seconde suivante, il crut que l'adolescent parvenait à lire ses pensées.

« Il vient de partir pour de bon, vous savez. Disons que nous avons une dernière discussion et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne remettra pas les pieds dans ce pays avant un très long moment. »

En réponse, l'ex-Marine exhala, soulagé.

« Alors tu vas pouvoir enfin laisser ses histoires derrière toi et reprendre une vie d'adolescent normal. », il adressa un sourire rassurant à l'adolescent qui en retour lui tendit l'arme à feu. « Garde-le. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ton père et je te fais confiance pour être très prudent. » Puis, il changea soudain de sujet « Demain, nous entrerons en contact avec ton école de San Franciso pour le transfert de ton dossier. »

Alex acquiesça puis le regarda se relever et se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant que l'agent du NCIS ne franchisse le seuil, ce dernier entendit un murmure derrière lui.

« Merci, Gibbs. Pour tout. »

Gibbs se tourna vers Alex avec l'un de ses sourires discrets.

« Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. Et à l'avenir, Alex, », ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement ironique. « Interdiction de monter dans la voiture de criminels assermentés. »

La porte de la chambre se referma sur un bref éclat de rire.

Pour Gibbs comme pour Alex, c'était une nouvelle aventure qui commençait.


End file.
